Before Perfection
by The Great Red Dragon
Summary: Experiment 541 was built to be a machine of destruction...but where will his heart lead him?
1. Before Perfection

* * *

Hey, peoples! Welcome to my first ever extensive _Lilo__ & Stitch_ fic. This fic about an Experiment before Stitch who escapes Jumba and flees to Earth [Note: I made Jumba a bit nastier than he was in the movie, so expect a few changes in his behavior, compared to the movie].  
This is rated PG-13 for some coarse language [still to come] and mild-to-nasty battle scenes [still to come as well].  
And, on an extremely humble note, this is dedicated to my dear friend and online-buddy, Took Baggins, who I couldn't love more. I add that all of her work surpasses mine in every way, and I direly suggest you read her works as well.  
  
So, without any further ado, I give you my personal masterpiece: _Before Perfection_.

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon  
  
Chapter 1

* * *

The first thing I can remember is feeling my own body. I remember becoming aware of my existence. I knew that I [whatever I was] existed.  
I felt warm all over. It was a gooey, sticky-like warmness that gave the impression of being wrapped in a layer of freshly melted chocolate warm. I felt good, and all other senses I wasn't aware of didn't matter to me: the feeling was all I cared about.  
  
It felt like I was in Heaven for only a few minutes, but I've got the knowledge to know now that I was held in place for many months, while other things and other people moved about outside of my ignorant bliss. I couldn't feel myself growing; I didn't know just how much my body was changing from its infant-state. I didn't want to know anything else, except the wonderful warmth and content that I was being exposed to.  
  
However, that would change soon.  
  
A loud humming sound made me aware of my ability to hear, and my contentness was replaced by sudden fear. The sounds were strange and unusual to me, and I felt a need to leave the place, somehow, but I couldn't have done anything anyway.  
Quickly and almost painfully, I felt the warmth fade and the right side of my body slammed into something hard and cold. I was now horizontal, and this triggered a burst of sudden awareness of the world around me and my own body. I'm thinking that's normal for every newborn.  
My ears, nose, mouth, and every other bodily opening were clogged with some kind of thick fluid...but I didn't know yet that I was supposed to breathe.  
My eyes stung even though I had never opened them, and I was cold and numb all over. I twitched uncontrollably in shock, and fear continued to grasp me.  
  
"_What is this?_", I screamed inside of my head.  
"_Where am I? What am I? Why am I here?_"  
  
Questions filled my mind, and for a second my raw, frail mind overloaded, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I returned to life and felt something grab hold of me.  
It lifted me up in a cradle-like position and forced something into my mouth [_wow, I have one of those, too?_].  
At first there was no way of knowing what was going to happen. Then something smooth and flat parted my lips and released a thick liquid into my mouth and over my tongue. It tasted bitter, like a fresh lemon peel, liquefied. I didn't know how to swallow, so some of the stuff dribbled back out past my lips.  
When there was no more room left inside of my mouth I started choking, and by doing so, I realized that I could swallow. I gulped down all of it, [with some difficulty] and surprisingly found out that I wanted some more.  
  
However, there would be no more for me.  
  
The tube was pulled away cruelly, much to my displeasure. I wanted it back, and instinctively raised my arms...I had four of them. However, the thing was already out of reach.  
I gave my first sound from inside of my throat: a growl of protest. This was met with disregard, and I received a quick, sharp slap on my nose.  
  
Another growl.  
Another slap.  
Another growl.  
Another slap.  
Okay, I got it by then.  
  
I remained quiet. I was placed back on the floor, but it wasn't so cold anymore. I heard a click from overhead, and once again I was warm. This was a different kind of warmth, that can only be described as if the rays of the sun had melted to form a toasty and cozy blanket.  
Hours past in my isolation; hours alone.  
I was burning to acquire more knowledge about anything I could, but I didn't know how. I moved my arms again, and slowly ran my hands over my body: across my face, over my arms, around my chest, between my legs, and my calves and feet. I did this until I had a mental picture of myself in my head.  
  
I was short, only about three or four feet tall. My fingers were tipped with sharp, spike-like claws, as were my feet. I had a large, round head, a wide mouth, and a bulb-like nose [speaking of noses, now I realized that I was actually breathing].  
There was a never-ceasing dampness on my body, meaning I had fur: short and fine.  
  
"_But what color am I?_", I thought.  
  
It didn't really matter, but the questions tore at me like a bad itch. Worse yet, my eyes didn't seem to work. I was able to open and close them, but my vision stayed blank.  
I felt helpless; too weak. Tears began fall in my anguish, and cleared my eyes of mucus.  
Finally, after five minutes of quiet sobbing, I could see.  
  
At first, everything was blurred. I could only make out dull shapes, much less see color. But as I blinked, and got used to the light [as dim as it was], and began to make out purples, grays, and reds.  
And as shapes, texture, and the dim coloration showed up, I knew exactly where I...I was in a dungeon.  
I now realize how incredible it was that I knew where I was, and what the place was! Hell, I was less than a day old, and already my brain was sparking like a super-computer!  
  
...And then, suddenly and unexpectedly, something happened.  
  
All at once my body surged with mental energy. I was on my feet, running back and forth across the lab, slamming into walls, screaming nonsensically, and destroying virtually anything that came within reach. My mind overflowed with pure hatred; fueling my actions. Everyone and everything didn't matter: I didn't care what came into my path of destruction, as long as it could be broken, smashed, bashed, mutilated, or killed.  
My actions must've been scary to watch. I was a wild animal, with hate and a lust for destruction being my primary instincts. I had no reverence, but only a will to destroy.

* * *

Minutes later, when the smoke had cleared, and when the dust had settled, and I was completely out of breath, I heard a loud clapping coming from behind me.  
I whirled around, and saw a large, porky creature standing there; apparently applauding me. He [as I would found out later] was about seven feet tall, and a third of his height was built around a large belly. A white lab coat hung un-buttoned around his shoulder with the collar bending around a thick neck that connected to a fat head [no pun intended], with a huge mouth and many large eyes.  
  
He was smiling smugly, as though he himself possessed such power.  
  
"Ha!", he laughed arrogantly; the disgusting smile still in place.  
  
"Yes, you are exactly vhat I vos hoping for", he said triumphantly.  
"Indeed, I am a genius."  
  
I hated the guy from the start. My wild instincts took over again, and I dove at him with the ferocity of a jungle cat.  
  
_ZAP!  
_  
A sharp, electric pain shot through my head. In shock, I fell to the floor.  
  
"_What is this?_", I thought savagely.  
  
I didn't give it much thought at the moment, and made another attack at the chubby alien.  
  
_ZAP!_  
  
_Damn, what WAS that?  
_  
I looked back up at the alien figure and growled at him viciously. He seemed amused by the fact that I was apparently unable to attack him...then again, he probably knew about it already.  
  
"Vell, now, aren't ve a quick learner?", he said cockily when I didn't resume my attacks.  
  
He produced a small, silver device from his pocket. There was only a single button on it. He clicked it once, and again the stab of electricity circulated inside my head. I couldn't hold back, and let loose a high- pitched shriek of pain.  
  
"Do you see now?", he said in a suave voice, and he clicked the button again, and I felt another blast of agony.  
"You belong to me."  
  
_Click_  
"_AUHHHG!_", I screamed loudly, with tears starting in my eyes.  
  
"I created you."  
  
_Click_  
"_GNAHHH!_"  
  
"You obey only me; nobody else."  
  
_Click_  
"_AHHH!_"  
  
"You are mine."  
  
_Click_  
"_RRRAHHH!_"  
  
_Click_  
"_ANNNH!_"  
  
Click  
"_EAHHH!_"  
  
He kept doing it. He wouldn't stop, and I had no means of defending myself. I could feel my resistive energy starting to fade, and it was a feel of defeat.  
There was only one way out of it...only one way that I could see.  
Slowly, decently, with the last ounce of strength that I had, I reached out one arm...and with the utmost of pathetic-ness, I kneeled over and begged him silently for his mercy.  
  
Seconds passed in silence, with my head lowered.  
Finally, I heard his quiet, evil, chuckle fill the room with the broken equipment. It was more painful than shocks I had received not long ago.  
  
"So...", he said softly.  
"You've decided to behave."  
  
He kicked at me, but I didn't fall back. I stared up at him, and hatred was evident in my eyes. He saw it, and his sickening smile widened.  
  
"Vell...", he said.  
"Let's see if you're up to my qualifications."


	2. An Influence of Evil

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I was forced onto my feet and half led, half kicked into another room.  
Upon entering through a sliding door, I noticed that the two sets of walls [there were 6 of them in all] nearest to me were lined with large, metal lockers. Across the large space of floor were a variety of pain-reaping obstacles. Hoops and targets reeled the ceiling and remaining walls.  
I was standing inside of a gym. Great.  
  
"Vell now, vhat do you think?", I heard Jumba from behind me.  
  
Like he cared about my opinion. He kicked me hard in the back, and I stumbled forwards. Kick, kick, kick, all the way over a specific corner of the room.  
There stood another figure, though he was much smaller than Jumba. He was skinny-looking, and had pale skin. His head was oddly-shaped, and his mouth protruded a few inches off of his face.  
  
"Is this it?", he asked Jumba curtly in a whispy voice; looking at me with both disappointment and disgust.  
"I was expecting something a bit more..."  
  
"Vell, I admit that my original dezign was a bit more pleasing to ze eye.", Jumba admitted; shrugging his shoulders heavily.  
"But I vould think, zhat a zmall shape is an addition to speed and agility. Vouldn't you agree, Zimbel?"  
  
"_Zimbel_...", I thought to myself.  
"_Weird name_."  
  
Zimbel gave me another look of disapproval and sighed.  
  
"Very well. I have his suit ready. Shall I get it?"  
  
Jumba nodded. Zimbel retreated into a dark room entranced by another sliding door, and returned carrying an orange and yellow bodysuit.  
  
"How am I to get it on him?", he asked, eyeing me again.  
"He doesn't look very tame..."  
  
Jumba didn't even answer. I heard the dreaded click of the remote, and again I was on the floor, writhing and screaming in intense pain. Through the electric stabs and the blinding tears, I felt Zimbel grab me roughly by the shoulders, and force me into that tight, rubber-like garment; limb-by-limb.  
That had been my longest 'shocker' yet, and it took me more than a minute to recuperate. Or more accurately, Jumba kicked me back onto my feet when he thought I was able to.  
My new suit was extremely uncomfortable. It pulled at my fur harshly in the affect that unglazed rubber has on all materials, and I couldn't move my arms or legs very well.  
  
"Is it too small?", Zimbel asked, scratching his elongated chin.  
  
"No, it'z suppozed to be like zhat", Jumba said calmly.  
"Ze restriction of body movement will enhance his strength throughout his training. After all, ve do need our little friend here -" [he gave another jolt, and I jerked violently. Although by some late reflex, long, sharp spines started to protrude from my spinal area] "- to be in zhe best shape he can be."  
  
"Prototypes", Zimbel sniggered, in an obvious insider-joke.  
"I must tell you, we're all very please with this, you silly old scientist."  
  
Jumba went red in the face. He reached over my body and grabbed Zimbel by the neck. Zimbel's face went paler than it was before as he was lifted off of the ground, his scrawny feet dangling.  
  
"Do not mock me, Zimbel", he hissed in a dangerous voice.  
"Or you will be the one with a Z-chip implanted, and I tell you, it will not be only be inside of your brain."  
  
Once Jumba had released Zimbel, he looked down at me.  
  
"You!", he said loudly.  
"You belong to me, and vill do as I say. Anything you do zhat goes beyond my tolerance vill be punished severely. Do you understand?"  
  
"_Jawohl__, mein führer_", I thought, but nodded instead.  
  
Jumba pulled another remote from his coat pocket and clicked it. I thought I was going to be feeling pain in another part of my body, but instead I heard a sound of churning machinery behind me. I looked, and saw a panel on the metal floor rotate to reveal a set of six weights, placed in a row from small to large.  
  
"Get over zhere", Jumba ordered, and I trotted feebly over to weights, scratching myself as the bodysuit created discomfort in my crotch.  
  
"Lift the first!", Jumba called.  
  
I looked down upon the tiniest weight, and I felt an urge to laugh. The thing was the size of a hotdog bun, and looked very innocent.  
  
"Do it!", Jumba reinforced.  
  
Wondering what this was all about, I reached down with a single hand and grabbed hold of the puny thing.  
Surprisingly, this puny thing turned out to weigh a Hell of a lot, and I was very taken aback in this realization.  
But I wasn't about to back down, and used both of my hands to get a secure grip. Then, I lifted with all of my strength, and began to raise this tiny thing several inches off of the ground.  
As I did this, I felt sweat break out on my brow, and my chest tightened reflexedly. My body told me to drop the damn thing, but for some reason I felt the need to show Jumba that I could do this.  
With my body being strained to an absolute maximum, I managed to raise the entire thing above my head, and in great relief, I dropped it with a thundering clang to the ground.  
  
I fell back, winded with my chest heaving. The palm of my left hand showed the forming a noticeable blister, and it hurt very much.  
I had barely time to blink away the sweat in my eyes when I heard Jumba say from behind me;  
  
"Vhat are you vaiting for? Lift ze others as well!"  
  
I turned around and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"_You've gotta be kidding me!_", the expression on my face read clearly.  
  
"Do it!", Jumba ordered again.  
  
But this was impossible! I'd die before I'd manage to lift the next weight!  
I looked at Zimbel, who was still massaging his neck from Jumba's treatment. I silently pleaded for some help, but I should've known that I wouldn't have gotten it.  
Still, I saw pity in his eyes. He felt something for me, but I'm not sure what. But he was surely too scared to speak out in front of Jumba once more.  
  
_ZAP!_  
  
The sharp, electrical stab sounded in my brain again, and I twitched convulsively.  
  
"_NOW!_"  
  
Slowly, miserably, I stood back up, curled my sore hands around the grip of the next largest weight, and attempted to lift it.

* * *

_BWANG!_  
  
The last weight fell so hard to the ground that I was sure that it would dent it.  
I didn't know how I did it, but I had succeeded in lifting each and every one of those goddamn weights. They must've been made out of some special metal designed to be so heavy, but that's only a hypothesis.  
Now, I lay flat on my back, unable to move anymore. Sweat and snot ran down my face and collected below above my upper lip. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was more than happy to keep them closed.  
  
From a distance, I could hear Jumba and Zimbel conversing about me.  
  
"Is he dead?", Zimbel asked Jumba in a not-too-concerned voice.  
  
"No", Jumba replied shortly.  
  
A moment of silence followed before Zimbel asked;  
  
"Should we let him rest a while?"  
  
"No", Jumba repeated.  
"Ve're not finished vith today's training."  
  
And as I felt the shock of the Z-chip resound in my brain, something told me that there were going to be a lot of 'todays'.

* * *

For the weeks and months that past, I was put through many series of painful and intense training. Day in and day out, I was pushed to my limits both physically and mentally. For hours on end I would be put through a condition of 'physical and mental conditioning'. My speed, strength, agility, endurance, and stamina was put to the test, as I ran obstacles, jumped barricades, scaled walls, and grappled with training robots.  
Although I sure as Hell didn't enjoy it at all, I have to admit that as the time passed, and as I passed out less and less, I became more and more physically impressive.  
  
When I was to lift more weights, the bulging of my eyes was soon replaced with the bulging of my arms, swelling up to twice of their usual size. Muscles that I didn't even knew I had appeared at every strain of my arms and legs.  
Soon after the physicality part was complete, I was instructed in the use and handling of computers, spacecraft, and weaponry; Zimbel taught me most of it. I learned how to commandeer a large variety of star-cruisers.  
The computers were difficult. With so many buttons, dials, knobs, and commands, it was enough to send even my 'super-brain' into frenzy and dismay. Again I was taught by Zimbel. He knew a lot for an ugly guy, and on a mental note I suspected him to be more than he looked like...but that was just my thinking; maybe I was paranoid.  
  
And then came the fun part. I had seen weapons and firearms in the hands of others [when I secretly watched Jumba with his recreational viewing screen, watching ancient gun-fighting movies], but never had I actually held or used one.  
Jumba claimed that I would need to know all of this for when I was brought in front of the Commander of Intergalactic Assault and Biological weapons [when I would see him, I never found out].  
When I was instructed in the usage of plasma cannons and vapor rifles [and all of the others, for that fact], I was held at gunpoint by remote- controlled turrets, for I still wasn't one hundred percent obedient. The auto-turrets stayed aimed at me throughout my entire training sessions, ready to fire at the first command of Zimbel, who sat behind a bullet/plasma-proof wall.  
  
But I was a quick study, and soon I became an exceptional marksman [to say the least]; I liked dealing with weapons.  
  
During all of my training, Jumba would remain in the close background, with a clipboard or holo-screen in hand, probably recording and calculating my progress, or lack-of [I still got shocked a lot].

* * *

And then, after an overpowering day of unimaginable labor, I was brought to a small cell that had been constructed inside the now-rebuilt lab. It wasn't much better than being out in the gym; I wasn't able to properly rest, much less sleep, in my metal 'cot'.  
There was a blanket spread over its surface, but much too thin to actually soften it, and I didn't want to sleep under it (who would, after a day in torture, when your body was hot and sweaty?).  
The cell was completely enclosed with strong walls. The only way out was a bolted door that served as the entrance. It was only possible to open the door from the outside, or with a remote. Above my 'bed' hung a video camera, surveying all of my activity. Like there was much of it.  
I spent most of my time in there meditating, although I'm not sure that I was ever able to 'become one with my inner-self'. My anger and aggression had built a wall, too strong to be broken by any peaceful thoughts.  
  
I was allowed out of my suit whenever I was inside my cell. They always took it to inspect, to make sure that I hadn't lessened the load on myself by tearing the material beneath the joints of my armpits and knees.  
Breakfast and dinner were crap, but still a blessing. Before and after workouts I was served a bowl of some nasty-colored sludge, which I heavily expected to be organic meats from misc. species. With that was a bottle of water, and here and there I'd get an 'energy drink' that tasted liked sweat.  
But there were some exceptional memories. I remember fondly the time when Jumba set the food down on the floor for me, and before he was able to exit my cell, he was hit in the back of the head with a large spoonful of greasy Mynark guts. I had decided that it was time for a test of his own knowing and agility, and, needlessly said, he didn't pass.  
As I expected, I paid dearly for my moment of fun: I was shocked into submission, and then denied of food for the next two nights. But it sure was worth it.  
  
So, what was my life like inside Jumba's and Zimbel's lab? I'm assuming you wouldn't have wanted to trade with me.  
Nevertheless, I was toughened like the finest metal, and my mind had been unbreakable from the start. I was hungry for destruction; my body craved for it. And I knew that I wouldn't always be under the command of Jumba's thumb and the button on the remote. I just knew it.  
I wouldn't, couldn't be contained all of my life. I would be strong, and one day, all my patience, pain, and suffering would pay off.  
  
For I was 'Experiment 541', the prime-fighting species of the entire universe. I was the only of my kind; I would resist.


	3. The Getaway

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Months passed. Inside of my private hell, it seemed like years.  
I used to wonder when things were going to improve for me, or if they ever were going to improve for me. I had now realized that I was under such tight guard that any practical escape would be impossible. Jumba and Zimbel had me in their grip, and even though I hated to admit it, I felt a bit helpless.  
  
But thank God for my building tolerance for pain. The physical strain of the obstacle courses had lessened, and the daily shocks that I received had become...well, expected. They didn't seem to come as such a harsh surprise anymore.  
I was at the top of my game by then. Any bragging that I have mentioned before could have been backed-up from there on. I was as fast as a horse, and more powerful than half a herd of wild bison. My mind was creative, finding radical and unexpected ends in combat. I was the prototype: dangerous, unpredictable, evil, but still valuable. I meant something, and Jumba needed me for something.  
That's what kinda kept me going: knowing that I was important in some way, even if I didn't know it.  
  
I was a bit arrogant. Whenever I walked passed the large mirror near the entrance of the gym, I would take a few moments just to admire my bodily-structure [man, when I think of that now, it's sickening], before I was 'zapped' back into my cell.  
A perk-up was that I wasn't being kicked anymore. It was an increase in the shocking, but also an uplifting of my ego: knowing that by now both Jumba and Zimbel were too wary of my power to actually come in physical contact with me.  
Indeed, I did mean something!  
  
But, I didn't know what was coming, what fate had in store for me. Because whatever my life was like at that point, it was about to be brought to another level, and I never saw it coming.

* * *

I'm assuming it was nighttime, although I wasn't ever one-hundred percent sure about the of the day-span inside the orbit of Turo.  
I was inside my cell, sitting on my cot, the sweat dripping off my the fur on my forehead in beads, creating a small lake underneath my dangling feet. I was in the midst of a great decision: deciding if I should get some rest or finish up my food.  
Well, I was exceptionally hungry, but I feared that if I would take another spoonful to myself, I would vomit [over-training had a strange effect on my metabolism, so I puked a whole lot].  
So instead, I laid down on my back and closed eyes.  
I noticed that my cot didn't hurt as much anymore. The skin under my fur had extremely toughened, and therefore created a cushioning in itself; soft leather. It was strange to be all you need, but I liked and appreciated the feeling.  
  
Minutes flew by like the flying reptile had; the one that I had been eating [remember what they serve me]. The silence was nice for a change - no orders being shouted at me, no scolding for not being fast enough. I enjoyed my serenity, as there was so little of it.  
But that was all about to come to an abrupt end...  
  
"..._Huh?_", I thought to myself abruptly.  
"_What's that?_"  
  
I sat up.  
I could hear Jumba and Zimbel's voices from a considerable distance.....and they were moving in my direction. As I strained to hear better, I realized that they were shouting at each other. I strained my ears even more to make out their words.  
  
"..._-No, No, No! Jumba, don't you understand?!_", Zimbel was protesting.  
"We _still need 541 for several more tests! It is possible to enhance his abilities even further if we-_"  
  
"_I vill no longer cooperate!_", Jumba interrupted harshly.  
"_I am not going through vith dis, Zimbel! I never should have!_"  
  
"_BUT YOU CAN'T ANNIHILATE HIM!_"  
  
I snapped to alertness.  
Were they talking about me?  
  
"_You can't destroy 541, Jumba! Do you have any idea what could happen – what will happen to you?!_"  
  
"_I am through vith your demands! I vill not risk the lives of the others any further!_"  
  
"_Jumba__, I swear to you, if you destroy him, we will kill-_"   
  
"_DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!_"  
  
I didn't understand what was going on, who was meant by 'the others', who was to be damned, or who they were talking about - but it involved myself and killing me thrown into the mix.   
The shouting was almost right outside of my cell, and I looked around in vain.  
I had searched my room for means of escape many times before, always with same negative outcome: the only way out was the main door.  
The yells were so close now. I could hear Zimbel fighting for me, but apparently Jumba had shut his ears like water-tight doors. Seconds later, Jumba's face, beet-red in rage, appeared at the little window at my cell's gate.  
…Were those tears in his eyes?  
  
"Against the vall!", he barked viciously.  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"_NOW!_"  
  
I felt the jar of the buzzer, and quickly did what I was told.  
I was scared now.  
As I was turning, Jumba opened the door hastily, and I saw him holding something much more deadly than a plasma gun. A 'hex' rifle is a weapon that only the elite of the chemical warfare infantry are permitted to use. How Jumba got hold of it I'll never know. But I do now that a hex functions by spewing a fast-acting melting-acid...and I was sure that I was in its crosshairs.  
I was shaking. I started figeting, and again I felt the burn of the shocker in my head again.  
  
"_Jumba__, no!_", Zimbel shouted.  
"_You can't…!_"  
  
"Stand aside, Zimbel!", Jumba said impatiently; trying to raise his weapon.  
  
Zimbel tried to pull the gun away, but as you probably guessed, he was no match to Jumba's natural strength.  
  
"_Stop this!_", he growled; wrenching at the hex fiercely.  
  
"I can't let you do this!", Zimbel yelled.  
  
They struggled for a few moments, while I was still on the ground from the effects of the shocker. And then, somehow, perhaps inadvertently, Jumba caught Zimbel over the head with the back of his right fist.  
  
_WHAM!  
_  
Zimbel went crashing into the wall, where he slumped together, a thin trickle of blood running from his mouth.  
This was it. I knew that once Jumba faced me, he was going to pull the trigger, and within two seconds I would just be a wisp of smoke.  
_...But I didn't want to die. I couldn't die._  
I knew then, more than ever, that I had to get out of here, and be somewhere else, where I wouldn't be used as an object of manipulation, day and night.  
  
Someplace where I could be free.  
  
Fueled on this thought, and my own determination, I struck back.  
In a moonsauult-like maneuver, I backflipped off of the wall that I was facing, and soared across the room. Jumba had only fully turned his head when my feet hit his face with a sickening _SMACK_.  
My force was enough to overthrow him, and he fell flat on his back and dropped the remote and the hex rifle.  
Jumba was fast. He tried to retrieve them, but they were already firmly in my hands, with the weapon aimed at him.  
His eyes went wide. I was in control now. It was he that now feared for his life.  
He tried to say something, possibly beg, but what ever it was, it only came out as a drowning choke. My yellow teeth were bared, and a dangerous snarl was coming from deep behind them.  
My instinct told me to use the weapon in hand, told me to annihilate my creator, who wouldn't have so much as twitched an eyebrow [if he had one] in becoming my destructor.  
  
But for some reason...I didn't.  
My finger remained coiled and ready around the looped trigger, but I didn't pull. Instead, with my evil face still in place, I inched backwards out of what had been my prison, until I was outside to door, for the first time not under sharp supervision. I slammed the door as hard as I could, and thereby locked Jumba and Zimbel inside.  
  
That was it. I was free.

* * *

The first thing I did was smash the shocker-remote under my foot. There was a small zap inside my brain, as if somebody had pinched me, and that was all.  
_Good riddance, damned bit of machinery._  
  
But my price for freedom was not yet paid...  
  
_REEEWWWWWW_......  
_REEEWWWWWW_......  
_REEEWWWWWW_......  
  
_Oh, damn it!_  
I had completely forgotten that Jumba carried another remote in his lab coat that controlled the security robots. I can guess what he had instructed them to do.  
I raced into the gym. I flung open the side lockers, and pulled out an array of weapons. My suit lay strewn over an empty chair, and I yanked it on hastily. I did this because it had built-in holsters for small firearms, which I knew I would be needing.  
Back to the lockers. I stuck four small beam blasters into my sides, and took two plasma cannons into my lower set of hands [the hex lay forgotten on the floor]. I grabbed a carrying-bag and jammed several short-ranged grenades and a few shrapnel bombs into it. The leather-like case fit into an attachment on the back of my suit, and I snapped it on with practiced ease.  
  
I was ready. I was dangerous.  
  
To top the image, my spines started to protrude, tearing at the material of suit until they finally slit through and finished my look of battle. Anything foolish enough to cross paths with me now was going to be blown right to Hell.  
I would make sure of that.


	4. Twist of Fate

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter comes out kinda crappy. I was working on it late at night, and I wasn't at all senses)

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon 

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The only way into the lab area was through a panel-door in the back of the lab. I hadn't been outside before, and I knew that only little progress could be made by running blind. I took control of the lab's mainframe computer and accessed the area map. After only a few seconds of studying, I made out that the lab and the gym were at the end of a complex system of corridors:  
A maze of metal.  
  
I scanned the map quickly, copying a mental picture into my mind. I had an extensive memory system, so it was quite easy to do so.  
Then I noticed something - About eight bleeping red dots had appeared at the end of the screen. They were labeled '_Beta 1_', '_Beta 2_', and so on. It didn't take a genius to guess that these were the security robots.   
They were fast…but then again, so was I.   
I opened the auto-ship program and started a warm-up on the main star cruiser (Jumba didn't own too many, so I'm just saying 'main' to be formal. What I was dealing with was a small 6-7Y 'Skeeter' cruiser).  
  
I have no idea what I was thinking or any idea where I was planning to go, I just wanted to get out of Jumba's lair and move on to something else. With a series of clicks I imputed an auto-navigational course (meaning that once I reached the ship, I would just need to jump into the cockpit and hit the lift-off) that would get me out of my current orbit.  
When the power-up was complete, I tore down towards the corridors.  
  
_Whoa, was it ever bright!_ I was so used to the dim light of the lab and the gym, that the overhead lamps that decorated the ceiling hit me like a fully-charged shock-blaster. It took a few seconds for me to adjust to this situation, and that loss of time kinda slowed me down.  
I was hoping find an airshaft above the ceiling that I would be able to climb through. I did indeed find one, but by then the guards were already closer than I had hoped. I pried away a panel on the down-side of the ceiling, and found a small ventilation tunnel just large enough for me to crawl through. I cursed silently as my head banged against the ceiling inside of the ceiling. Not so much in pain, but in desperation. I prayed that the robots hadn't picked up that sound yet.  
I started to crawl quickly through the shaft. It was a complex cuniculus, of winding passageways that rose and fell with the elevation, and it almost got me dizzy.  
  
I was able to get about fifty meters or so covered before I heard the obvious hum of their gravitation-engines. I stopped short and remained as quiet as I could. Through the venting-holes that I was crawling on, I was able to observe what was happening below me.  
There they were: eight H-67 security/combat droids. Disguised to look like plain protocols, they had a squared-shaped body, and were no more than three feet tall. They glided about a meter off of the ground, and a small line of thrusters stuck to their bottom-side. A glowing red 'eye' in their front gave them an almost demonic appearance. The eye drew only shortly away their armaments, which were usually tucked out of sight. Their primary weapons were twin machine rays on either of their sides that fired devastating laser beams at a high rate. Below their main bodies hung a separate weapon that resembled a shotgun; this thing was commonly called a 'shakrieter'. Why it had this name, I'll never know (just like 'Uzi').  
  
Anywho, I continued to lye silent and hidden away above the ground, with eight big-time fighting machines traveling right below me. I wouldn't have been too worried had I been on my feet at their level, but I was much more of a target inside a tight airshaft with no place to run. Heck, I couldn't even run!  
Their ominous hum boomed in my ears dangerously. These things had no mind, and they would not delay their mission in any way, that was to terminate me. I held my breath and waited.  
Oh God, was I ever scared. One sound, one cough, one clink of metal, and I would be gone.  
  
"_Okay, get a grip on yourself, 541_", I thought to myself.   
"_They haven't heard or seen you, so there's no reason to worry.__ See, they're almost passed. Once their sensors are out of range, you can start moving again. Just wait, just be calm-_"  
  
_REEEHHH_...  
  
Oh no. I had been so pre-occupied with keeping an eye on those drones that I hadn't seen that the particular slate of metal that I had been lying on was completely rusted, and a small crack had already to spread through it.  
  
"_Shit_-"  
_CRASH!  
_  
It gave way, and I plummeted ten feet to the floor below. I landed hard on my butt, but [?] I didn't have time to tend to my bruised heiny. I grabbed my dropped plasma guns and without hesitation, I took to running.  
I didn't have to turn to know that I was being followed. Only seconds later, the hot lasers began shooting around me. H-67s aren't the best target-masters, but when eight of them are gunning for you, the situation becomes just a bit tricky.  
  
_ZHEEEWWW!  
ZHEEEWWW!  
ZHEEEWWW!_  
  
I felt a stinging pain on my upper left shoulder, and the next a smell of burning filled my sensitive nose. I had been cleaved by a bolt of laser, but the wound didn't seem too serious. I aimed the bigger two of my weapons behind me and fired blindly into the mess of them. I hit one of them; a loud explosion behind me signified that. One was down, but the others were still kicking, and they were gonna start with my ass.  
They were closing in, and unless I found something to use as a barricade or shield, I was a sitting duck. Another shot whizzed by my cheek. Man, just how fast were these things? I had a maximum speed of 15 mph, but these things had to be at an average over 20!  
I was given some luck, and a large carrying-cube came into sight. The thing was probably used to transport cargo, and I estimated it to be pretty thick, meaning it would be a good defense. I took a dramatic leap and landed safely behind the carrier.  
  
Sparks flew as the droids' weapons tore at my shield. They weren't too smart, but had undoubtedly locked onto my body heat. I took the time I had to re-charge my plasma cannons. I had burned halfway through each of their ammo charges, and I decided to better insert a couple of new clips than risk running dry in the middle of a crossfire.  
  
_-ka-ching-_  
_-ka-ching-_  
  
I was ready.  
  
With the roar of battle booming up from my throat, I sprung my hiding place, and began ricocheting off all walls in an acrobatic display, while giving my attackers on-going double-barrels. They were clumsy, so I was able to dispatch the majority of them in my first attack. The others were obviously a tad smarter, and they were able to avoid my fire, while laying down a lot of their own.  
This game went on for little over a minute. The jumping-around was starting to take its toll on me. My legs were aching and my breath was coming fast. I decided after a while that it was time to seek cover again and recharge my ammo.  
  
Well, the decision was taken out of my hands, when right in the middle of a mid-leap, I ran dry. I landed on the ground, in full firing- range, and for just a moment I stared stupidly at my two top-arsenal.  
  
_ZHEEEOOO! ZHEEEOOO!_  
  
Bad idea.   
The H-67s took advantage of my situation and started forwards, their weapons still firing. I flung myself down the corridor, faster than I had ever ran before, even faster than I ever had been on the obstacle course. I tugged viciously at my beam blasters in their holsters, but somehow they had become stuck or wedged inside of their holdings.  
  
"_Stupid, stone-aged pieces of junk!_", I thought to myself.  
  
I used the spinning turns to my advantage. I crawled along the walls, and therefore was able to make sharper turns than the H-67s. Good thing I had that huge super-computer memory. Any other guy would've gotten lost, and I took pride in knowing that.  
I dared a peek behind me, and I was pretty pleased to see that I had created some distance between my pursuers and me.  
I kept a good distance in front of them until I reached the aircraft hangar. At first I was a bit shocked. As I said before, Jumba didn't own many space vehicles, but the sheer size of the place that he kept his few in was pretty amazing. I wondered if he had the hangar built for him, or if he had simply taken occupation of it.  
  
It didn't take me long to find out which spaceship was mine, but that was the time it took for me to enter the firing-range.  
  
_ZHEE-PWWWUUU!_  
  
"_AAAHHH!_"  
  
I shrieked in surprise and pain as a laser bolt hit the carrying case on back, and it exploded with a bang like a dozen firecrackers [remember the grenades]. I was thrown about twenty feet forward, where I crashed painfully against the hull of my ship [coincidence]. I felt an almighty stinging on my back, and I knew that I had been severely burnt. I rolled over the vehicle's hull and came down clumsily behind it.  
Moaning in agony, I made my way into the one-man cockpit and tried to pull the protective latch over my head. I wasn't fast enough. With just a few feet to spare, the lead H-67 managed to stick the muzzle of it's shakrieter inside the cockpit and fire.  
  
_BWOUCH-ing!_  
  
I just had time to move my head out of the way and avoid the blast. The shot came over my shoulder and hit the controls, frying my navigation system, and I groaned a curse word.  
The shakrieter pumped to reload, and I took those few moments to grab it by the barrel and turn it around.  
  
_BW-BWOUW!_  
  
The H-67 exploded by the shot of its own weapon, and it's destroyed body bounced off of the ship and onto the ground. My hands were burnt now, too. God, I was in pain, I was a blue, walking ad for need of medical attention, call me what you want. To be linguistically creative, I don't think that it was possible to use me and the word 'comfortable' in the same sentence.  
Blinded by pain and the sparking of the craft's dashboard, I did the only thing that seemed logical to me at the moment. I hit the lift-off button. At once, the ship started to hum loudly, and the hatch doors below. My ship hovered for a few seconds over the blackness of space while the H-67 fell into infinity.  
  
The remaining droids fired upon my craft, but I had activated the defense shields [which had been left intact], and all that the lasers did was hurt my ears as they whizzed rudely off of the ship's cast. My ship began to lower itself, and I saw the hangar's scenery be replaced by black space, speckled with silver blips of stars.  
  
Seconds later, I was flying free into the deep reaches of space. I looked behind me, and saw the gigantic grey space-station that had been my confinement for so long. Even now the sight remains etched in my mind...I had always suspected that I was being kept inside a space station, but I had never believed it to have been the size of a small planet.  
I had come out of the underbelly of the mammoth ship, and I only got a clear view of it as I sped in front of it. The light from it's super- thrusters was visible even from my position.   
Indeed, Turo was a true work of art and technology.

* * *

I guess that both the pain and the emotional overwhelming proved to much for me, and I passed out right then and there. Fatefully, my head fell forward, and would you believe it, hit the hyper-drive access button.  
As I slipped into unconsciousness, I began my trip down the seemingly endless tunnel of light speed, and from then on, I left my fate completely in the hands of chance. 


	5. Voyager

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

I have no idea how long I was knocked out, and no idea of how long I traveled in hyper-space. I could have gone in any direction, into any galaxy. The universe is endless, and more often than not, entire light- years go without planets or even stars. It's just one, big, black mess. For what could've lasted hours, I traveled through the infinite waves of nothingness. Millions of stars I must've past, and probably even more planets. The distance that I covered was suicidal...but then again, was there anything that I could've done about it?  
  
When I finally did wake up, it took a few minutes for me to realize where I was, and what I was doing.  
  
_...Huh? Wha...w-where am I?  
...Oh, in the space ship, yeah...and what's this?  
I'm in hyper-space? Oh, well, that's just fine.....  
....  
WHAT!?!  
_  
I jerked awake and yanked back the hyper-brake.  
  
_WHHH-CHBUANGGG!-SMASH!_  
  
Even spacecrafts come equipped with seatbelts, and I hadn't secured mine. When I hit the brake, I was ricocheted forwards with enough forth to kill a human (man, good thing those things are made of armored glass, or else I would've been hurling through space). For a second I thought that my nose was broken, as blood dripped into my mouth. I lapped it up sickly and touched my nasal-bridge tenderly; it was okay.  
  
When I got back into my chair, I felt so angry with myself. I had told myself that I was Experiment 541, and that I was better than anything else. But now, I had allowed myself to fall unconscious, and thereby had risked my very existence...but that was still at risk anyway.  
Just then, I remembered my injuries. As if I had inserted a video into a VCR, the full physical realization came back, and I was in considerable pain from there on. The burns and scabs on my back had begun to crust, and I got a nasty feeling when I felt dried blood on my fur. The palms of my hands were burnt, but not bleeding. They felt raw and tender, and it hurt a lot when I pulled out a metal splinter from between my fingers that had gotten lodged there when the control deck had been blown up. Most noticeably was a gash on my shoulder that the sentry droid had given me, and it seemed as if it had gotten infected.  
  
I bit away my nagging injuries and got the sense to look around. My ship was hovering next to this great big gray thing, which I soon recognized to be quite a small moon.  
But the moon wasn't what caught my eye...it was this bright blue planet that held it in orbit. I had never seen such a thing; I had seen planets of dessert, forest, and snow in my training...but never planets made of blue sapphire.  
The beauty of the shimmering water was enough to make me forget that my body wasn't compatible with water; I sink like a stone.  
  
When I checked out the control panel, it turned out that the planet read-out system had been spared from the H-67's blast. I searched through the star charts and found out that the planet's intergalactic name was 'Kiarr', 'Terra', or 'Earth'. According to the planetary description, it was a peaceful and naturally-productive planet. Its species were said to be below intelligence, although some of them were endangered species (the mosquito...?).  
  
Then, I realized that I didn't want to go to Earth. First of all, what would I want on a planet of dim-witted creatures that weren't even intelligent? Also, I knew that if I were to land, I would be risking not getting off again. I didn't know what the extent of the ship's damage was, and I didn't know if the lift-off thrusters were still working properly - that was reason enough.  
  
Perhaps, I thought, I would travel to the paradise moons of Karak. They stood in the same galaxy as this planet...I had memorized where they were. In Jumba's lab, I had memorized the planet's exact coordinates, in hopes of going there someday.  
  
However, fate had other things in store for me. When I reached for the hyper-drive gunner again, my big, black eyes fell upon the fuel-gauge, which read about one half-notch away from /E/.  
When I saw this, I let out a roar of rage and banged the ship's dented panel with a mixture of anger and frustration. But it wasn't rage, or even anger.  
It was knowing the fact that I was defeated.  
Oh sure, I had gained much victory in my escape from Jumba, but that wasn't going to get me anywhere. This was supposed to be my time, when I beat the odds and got rewarded for my valor and determination. I felt that I had deserved something after my many months of Hell, and all I was given was more trouble and turmoil. I was lost, and my stamina was burning out. After all, I'm only human.

* * *

I spent some more time up in my spaceship, just floating, not burning any fuel. I closed my eyes and whimpered softly into my hands, my bad-guy persona lost  
By then, I had decided that I was damned. There was no other explanation for it...besides rotten luck. What was I to do now? I didn't have any fuel to get anywhere, and there was nothing on the planet! If my landing gear was dead as well, I wouldn't even survive the landing [crash].  
As the weight of all torture fell down upon me, I dramatically bent my head forward and somehow grazed the thrusters..._I swear, it was coincidence_.  
  
_BOOZSH!  
_  
I was off again!  
  
My head flew up in horror and realization for what I had done. In panic, I grabbed at the controls, but apparently I had already been pulled into Earth's gravitational field. I pulled and yanked desperately at the joystick, but already I had begun my descent towards the blue planet. Once I had cleared the fiery ozone layer and atmosphere, I was falling like a loose rocket projectile, and the steering was as good as dead.  
In terror, I realized where I was headed...I _was headed towards the water_.  
  
Right then, I was going to die. My ship was falling so fast, but I could still see the big blue, even through the haze of the heat that was being caused by my breaking of the ozone. I was heading straight towards the water, with no land in sight. I screamed in frustration while frantically trying to pull my craft towards the large continent east of me. I realized that I wasn't going to make it; I was just going too damn fast. I wouldn't make it!  
  
..._Or perhaps I would_.  
  
Luck was with me, and somehow, a tiny set of islands came into sight. Maybe even those would be out of reach for me, at the angle I was falling...no, I was going to be able to make the one on the far left. But only just.  
...I'm not going to go into the details of my crash, because you can probably imagine it better than I can explain. I'm only going to mention the great lurch of my ship as it made it's landing (crash) in a thick, green jungle, and for a long time I was being tossed around like a piece of nothing, while my ship settled. And then, just to cut short, I passed out.   
  
I had forgotten where I had landed and what my surroundings were...but I would find out anew, once I woke up.

* * *

I awoke in a very uncomfortable position. I tried to pry myself loose, but evidently the cockpit had closed ranks, and wasn't going to be stretching anytime soon. I was pinned down where the cockpit's Plexiglas had caved in, and I started to panic. I'm an individual that can't be this cramped up, and when I am, I go crazy. At one point I was actually screaming in desperation, while hopelessly struggled against my prison. I squealed pathetically when my lower left hand got stuck, and I was left handicapped. Call it claustrophobia.  
  
Finally, I told myself to cut out the craziness, and that the only way I was going to get out was if I remained calmed. I took a deep breath, and remembered my meditation back in the cell. I closed my eyes, and began to relax all muscles in my body. It felt good, and for a time, I was able to forget my position.  
When I re-opened my eyes, I felt determined. Carefully, almost expertly, I began to feel out the weakest points of the wrecked aircraft. I found them in a large crack in the Plexiglas, on a side of my seat, on the other side of my seat, and behind the headrest. Carefully, I managed to place my multiple hands on these key points, and began to press against them.  
  
_EEEHHHRRREEE_...  
  
The metal around me creaked and groaned as my muscles began to pulse. I clenched my teeth together and closed my eyes. I had to create more pressure on the outside force than it was exerting on me: basic science.  
  
_EEERRREEEHHH_...  
  
"_C'mon, c'mon_", I told myself.  
"_You can do this_..."  
  
_SKREEEHHH_...  
"_Ahhhh_..."  
  
_NREEEKKKHHH_...  
"_Uhhh__...!_"  
  
_ERRREEEHHH_...  
  
It was bending, ever so slightly. I was pushing harder and harder against it, but more and more resistance was being put against me. It was so damn hard!  
  
_ERRRHHH_...  
"_Aeeehhh_..."  
  
Then…it happened!  
  
_RRREEEHHH_...  
"_Ahhh__-AAAHHH!_"  
  
_RE-BWOWCHH!!!_  
  
All at once, unexpectedly, the whole entire thing sprung apart like a wired jack-in-the-box. It gave a great, loud bang, and a large, hellish wall of fire burst forth. For a moment I was engulfed in gas-fueled fire, but it only was there for about half a second, before it took up its supply of oxygen and faded.  
I fell over from my position and was left lying on my dismembered cushioned-seat, with a horrible-feeling burn on my already-bruised nose.  
I moaned loudly and picked myself up, and I felt the extent of my injuries.  
My body was a train wreck. I had several burns on my face, and the crust on my back and hands had opened up from my struggle. The quills on my back were chipped and bleeding horribly. I had more cuts and bruises that I wanted to know about.  
  
I knew that I was in bad condition. I couldn't see straight, and I felt like I was gonna vomit my stomach out. I knew I needed help, but where would I find it, on a scarcely indigenous planet, more than half a dozen light-years away from any civilization?


	6. Aquaintance

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I was surrounded by a vast, green, jungle.....which seemed pretty strange at first.  
I had seen jungles and forests before on a computer screen, but never in-person. How could I have?  
Then, the smell of the wild hit me. My sensitive nose could pick up all that had happened in my area in the last five minutes. The strongest and most prominent was the recent smell of burning, after I crashed and caused quite a lot of damage.  
But there was also the aroma of plant-life, so mixed and mashed together that it was impossible to tell by smell which was which. I had never encountered such a feeling before, and I gave myself a minute where I just sniffed and looked around me; getting a feel for my environment.  
  
Just then, I noticed that my suit was in shreds: here and there hung a sleeve or kneepad, hanging limply and lifelessly off of my battered body, with its natural light-orange color turned deep with a dash of my own blood. I ripped it off quickly, along with my beam-blasters that had remained in the pouches. All of my weapons had been damaged beyond repair in the crash, and were now just cracked bits of plastic and metal that were of no use to me.  
I noticed that I felt less restricted without my suit on. But I also noticed how very cold I was...even though the jungle was quite warm.  
  
To combat my cold, I began walking around, finally outside of my crash- site. I felt a bit wary of what I might encounter, but I felt kinda beyond- caring at the moment.  
My feet sloshed across patches of mud, which probably worsened my appearance. I didn't encounter any species, and I was glad not to. In my weakened state, anything larger than me with predatory instincts would've turned me into a meal easily.   
But no, I encountered nothing.

* * *

I walked/staggered for several hundred yards. It seemed like a hundred miles, in my sad condition. Like I said, I came upon no animals at first...but then, I discovered a small, winged insect hovering close to me; a brilliant green dragonfly.  
Now, I don't know if it was hunger from a long flight, or just my pure lust for destruction, or if I was hoping it to be poisonous, but whatever the reason was, I proceeded to reach out, grab the dragonfly in my hurting hand, and stuffed the bug into my mouth. I brought my teeth down, and there was a sickening crunch that churned my stomach. I fought the feeling away, and swallowed the dragonfly in one gulp. A bit of its yellow goo ran out of the side of my mouth, but I didn't take the time to lick it up. It hardened quickly, but I didn't give a damn. Why worry about physical presence when I was hurting like so?  
  
But..._what was that?_  
  
I strained my eyes and hurried a few feet forwards, to the very edge of the jungle. What I saw, I did not believe.   
This planet, this tiny planet, situated in the rear-end of the universe, was actually populated! And not just by any type of life-form, no, these creatures were actually intelligent! Buildings with lit windows decorated the short, traffic- lighted streets! Beeping, voices speaking and laughing, animals barking, and a whole mess of other sounds fill my ears as I stood there in awe, eyes wide.  
For a few minutes I forgot my injuries and just admired the planet's civilization. Sure, it wasn't a city like the innerities of Turo, but it also wasn't the junkyards of Moorda. It was a small, suburban small-city suitable for just about anybody.  
  
There was intelligent life on this planet; intelligent enough to build settlements and populate them.  
...But how could this be? The star chart described this planet as no home of intelligence. They couldn't have been more wrong!  
...Well, then again, if they had been wrong about Earth, maybe the moon paradise I talked about earlier wasn't a paradise after all, or maybe it didn't even exist! Hell, I hadn't around all that long, and I didn't know things. For all I knew, the star charts could have been messed up just for my inconvenience.

* * *

A truck zoomed passed. I was brought back to my painful state. I remembered my critical condition, and decided that I would need to do something about it. Maybe, just maybe, there was some way down there, that I would be able to heal myself. Perhaps I could seek out some medical care-things and foods. Perhaps I could survive in this place after all.  
  
So with that thought in mind, I carefully slid down the hill I was standing on, and carefully, stealthily, made my way into the human world.


	7. The New Atmosphere

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

From a patch of bushes, I observed the passer-byes on the road beside me. Large, unstable-looking vehicles plowed their way by, while the local species walked on a raised pavement (otherwise known as a sidewalk).  
They were mixed in size, and also in color. Most of them seemed tall, almost three times my size. Others, which I guessed to be younger, varied between my own size, and...well, other heights. Some of them were a dark, tanned color while others were paler, and some even chocolate-brown.  
I circled the sidewalks as much as I could for several hours, observing these strange creatures with interest. They seemed to be social, often spending minutes just jabbering away right there on the street. Some of their buildings were quite tall, but all were miniature in comparison to some cities I had seen before.

* * *

I was too cowardly to venture out into the city. I was un-armed, my weapons were trashed, and I had no idea of how these people would react to my presence.  
But during that time, I starved. My mouth didn't even water when I would see people coming out of a fast-food joint, sucking the cheese off of a burrito. No, my mouth was too dry for that.  
I don't fully remember the days I spent just watching in hunger. I had planned to move on before then, but I was too cowardly to. But I was so damn hungry...even my usual bowl at Jumba's seemed appealing to me now. I think the only way that I stayed alive then was because I drank as much water as I could. From puddles in the jungle and on the streets I would lap like a dog; desperately and pathetically.  
The lack of food somehow increased the pain of my injuries. The cut on my shoulder had become even more infected, and it hurt so much that I cringed whenever I moved my upper arms. I would retract parts of my body (my arms and antennae) sometimes to ease the pain, but the strain it took to keep them retracted was often as fierce as the injuries themselves.  
  
At night I would sleep in the crowns of trees, and more than once I would wake up on the ground, my back hurting from the fall I took. Then I would return to the sanctuary of the bushes, to watch the inhabitants of Earth go about their day. It distracted me a bit from my agony, but absolutely nothing could take away from my need of food. I knew that I would starve soon if I didn't get something in my stomach.  
Here and there I would find a beetle or another dragonfly that I could devour, but that just wasn't enough to keep me going for long. I had been created to go for periods without food, but that period was dramatically shortened due to my injured state. I needed something that could fill me up and energize me. Something that would speed up my healing process (which was naturally pretty speedy), and give me back my spirit. Without my spirit and without my heart, nothing would matter anymore.  
  
…Thankfully, I was given a treat on a cool, lit evening.

* * *

I was sitting in my usual lounge of bushes, getting weaker by the moment. A cool breeze slithered its way across my back, and for the fifth time of the day, I whimpered to myself. I was really getting depressed. I had actually thought of killing myself, but I know now that I wouldn't have been emotionally able to do so.  
I was about to retreat atop a tree when I noticed a small girl coming down the street. She was pushing a toy-stroller, and I could just make out the meek design of a doll's hand protruding from a blanket. Well, there wasn't much chance of getting into a tree without this kid seeing me, so I stayed put. I kept my eyes on her…and then I noticed something.  
The girl reached into the carriage and pulled out a small, plastic baby-bottle. This bottle wasn't empty with invisible orange-juice. No, I could clearly see a white liquid splashing around in there.  
My eyes went wide. I had to have it. I didn't care what it was, I had to have something in mouth - I was that desperate. As long as it was something edible, with more filling-ness than water, I had to have it.  
  
I searched around my feet, and found a small stone by my right foot. This small, isolated girl didn't scare me like others did. In the daytime, when other came down the street, I was in danger of being seen, and there was less chance of that with a little kid.  
  
_WHOOSH!_  
  
I threw the stone about fifteen feet in the opposite direction of myself.  
  
"_C'mon...c'mon_...", I said to myself through clenched teeth.  
"_Go and look, please go and look_..."  
  
Yes! She took the bait!  
The little girl left her baby-stroller and ran across the street to investigate the noise. As quick as a flash, I leapt forward and grabbed the bottle. Before the child could even turn back around, I had retreated into the forest, ready to enjoy my prize. Behind me, I could hear the kid ask her doll bewilderedly;  
  
"Molly, where did your bottle go?"

* * *

Once I was back in my haven, I pried the top of the container and tilted it to my dry lips. Milk, although slightly sour, poured across my tongue, my gullet, and into my stomach.  
Oh man, it felt so good! I felt life inside my body return, and it refueled my spirit and will to live. I was back. I was my old self again, and it felt good. Recovery was on its way.  
I tossed the empty bottle over my shoulder and licked my lips. They were formed into an evil smile. For what reason, I'm not sure. Maybe it was simply realization...that I was Experiment 541.  
My shoulder didn't seem to hurt anymore…oh Hell yeah, I was back.  
  
For the following week, the small city of Mana was terrorized by an unknown and unseen force (_A/N: I actually have no idea what Mana is like. It is an actual city on __Kauai__, and I'm going to pretend that it's like the one in 'Lilo & Stitch'_). Fast-food stands and restaurants were raided down to the last burger, and people reported seeing a small, furry something dismantling backyards and turning over trash cans. I would laugh when they would stick their heads out of the window and call for the dad. The next second, a large mash of leftovers would hit them in the face. Then I would spend the rest of the night in my little haven in the jungle outside of town, chowing-down on my raids of the last night. The food had charged my soul and need for destruction. I completely forgot about my injuries and was able to focus on the chaos at hand; they dramatically healed during this time.  
One time, I was caught in the middle of a midnight-robbery at a small cafe'. The guy who saw me was a seventeen-year-old kid. Just to have some fun, I charged at him. He covered his face with his arms and screamed like a wuss. Just to be evil, I jumped up and drop-kicked him to the floor, where he banged his head on a table and passed-out.   
I was demonic.

* * *

...But the real 'Twist of Fate' of my life happened on a night of a full moon...

* * *

I had just finished my store-up stash of food, and I was still hungry. I jumped up and headed back into the city. Not too many people were on the streets, so I took a chance and ran along the sidewalk. My feet padded the pavement quietly as I raced the night. It was dark, but the moonlight gave me nice chance for vision. It was cool, running through the night.  
After a short while of sprinting, I saw what appeared to be a long line of white-colored tourist-type people (I say that because the native Hawaiians have dark, tanned skin) heading away from a large building a couple hundred yards away. Each of them was carrying something edible.  
I jumped onto the side of a convenience store and climbed to the roof to hide myself. The people were starting to spread apart and go their separate ways; nobody noticed the Devil on the roof.  
  
_Woo-hoo, it was my time!_ Obviously, there was some big event going on in the building, and it seemed that there were plenty of 'munchies' there.  
I sprang from the roof over to the top of a second-story house, where I could easily read the large, illuminated letters on the side of the building, which shiningly proclaimed;  
'_EWF: Sunday Night Carnage_'  
(now that I can read English, I know that this was a pro wrestling event. I didn't know who or what wrestling was by then, but it was definitely a place to find french-fries)  
  
"_Watch out_", I said to myself, and to the EWF building.  
"_541 is coming your way!_"


	8. The Squared Circle

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

I found an air-vent atop the building. I punched a sizeable into the thin, metal sheet, and shortly I found my way to the snack-booth.  
It was my lucky day: nobody was there. I dropped from my passageway and immediately dove into the tub of popcorn. For a several seconds, I just chowed-down on the food at hand until I had eaten my fill.  
Then I sought out a small, leather bag from a nearby cabinet as I was wiping my face, and stuffed it full of everything I could find: candy bars, sodas, and even a jar of mayonnaise.  
  
Then, from down the theater-like hallway, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I didn't feel like getting caught, so I crawled on top of a nearby closet and slid out of sight. Two teens walked by: one girl, one guy. They were both sporting shirts with the EWF logo.  
  
"So what's go'in on in there?", asked the girl, who was looking somewhat bored.  
  
"Oh man, it's so tight! The Shark's totally kick'in ass in there!", the guy answered enthusiastically, and they disappeared towards the sounds of an arena.  
  
He was excited like a child, and his words caught my attention. I hadn't completely mastered the human language yet, but I had heard the expression 'kicking ass' before, and it usually referred to some form of combat [I don't know if I've said so before, but I enjoy a good punch-up], so naturally I was interested.  
Without much hesitation, I crawled back into the air shafts and followed the distant sounds to their source: a wide, arena-like gym, almost as large as the gym I used to work out in.  
  
Several dozens of rows of seats sat turned a large, circular boxing-ring [although less than a third of the seats were filled: this explained the mass of people leaving the building].  
The ring was surrounded by a ten-foot circular steel mesh that slanted slight towards the sides: a 'cage'. Inside of there were two human beings, who, as far as I could tell, were literally trying to kill eachother.  
  
I was drawn in by first sight. Finally, something that could hold my interest! Through the venting, I squinted slightly for a better look.  
Two teens, probably near reaching man-hood, were doing everything in their power to bring the other to the mat. The bigger and buffer one wore a one-piece bodysuit, colored black with horizontal stripes along the chest and waist. His boots were white, and the hair on his head was a dirty blonde.  
The smaller guy [the one on his knees] looked quicker and faster, and I knew instinctively that he wasn't Hawaiian. His skin was tanned, but he was naturally white. He was wearing red tights with a design of silver barbed-wire across them, and a pair of shiny black boots. He was topless, and thereby showcased a tattoo of a grinning skull on his left shoulder. Written behind it, sort of blended, read the words '2 Xtreme'.  
  
But what really brought my favor to him was the face-paint he wore: large, curving horns were splashed on his forehead, circling down to a skeleton- like design over his eyes and mouth: exactly my type of thing; kind of a _lucha-libre_ style.  
  
The big guy reached down and landed a punch on the other's head. He [the smaller guy] went down for a moment, but was up the next, practically begging for more. The big guy landed more slaps before he began kicking. His boot connected right into 'the Mask's' gut, and again the smaller guy went down.  
  
"C'mon!", I thought desperately, completely 'getting into it'.  
"Do something!"  
  
I was favoring the smaller guy because of his appearance, which was a lot more colorful and original than the other guy's; I think that everybody figures that way.  
I needn't have spoken before, because as he was being pulled up by his hair, the Mask somehow jumped up and super-kicked his opponent in the face. The big guy went down in a flash, and the Mask took the upper hand. As he was rising, the Mask backed up several paces and ran towards the runway, delivering another high-flying kick at the lift-off line. His opponent went down again, but was up again in seconds.  
The Mask performed a handless backflip, his heels cracking the other guy's chin.  
  
"_Wow_!..."  
  
This acrobatic, class-style by the Mask continued for the rest of the match. At one point, he scaled the cage halfway and sprang off, catching the big hard in the chest with a dropkick.  
But the end was met when the big guy missed a clothesline, and the Mask caught him by the arm, and lifted him onto his back, before dropping him hard on his head [A/N: also known as the 'Death Valley Driver']. It was almost outrageous to see such a display of strength from him, as his opponent was so much larger than him.  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
The ring shook violently. I thought it was gonna fall apart, but it held faithfully. The Mask picked himself up, and I saw that he was a bit taken away from the physicality that he had just dished out. He looked down at his opponent, and after a few seconds of silence, he climbed the cage and dropped to the outside.  
The crowd exploded...well, actually, only the minority cheered. I would've cheered, but I knew I couldn't draw attention to myself.  
  
A voice from an overhead microphone blared shrilly;  
  
"_The winner, and still EWF International Champion...Riley, 'The Shark', Kivvv-ana!_"  
  
Music blared over the gym, a shrieking-like sound that I had never heard before [heavy-metal acoustic], and my hands flew to my ears.  
Over the noise, the announcer continued;  
  
"_And that concludes our night of 'Carnage'. We thank our friends of the __island__ of __Kauai__, and the beautiful city of __Mana__! We hope to see you all again soon, and please exit through the side door_."  
  
I wasn't listening; I was watching 'The Shark', now outside of the ring. He seemed to have hurt his shoulder during that last maneuver, as he was holding it very delicately. He started to walk slowly from the room, through a big black curtain. As his opponent unsteadily arose as well in the ring, I followed the highly-acrobatic 'Riley Kivana' backstage, eager to find out more about him.


	9. The Shark and the Car

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

I followed The Shark into the locker room (which had a sad smell of blood and sweat), keeping completely silent as he headed towards the sink. He turned and lowered his head, and there was splashing of water. When he turned 'round, his face was clean of paint and blood, and now I was able to view the features of this skilled warrior.  
His eyes were a dark green, and they were able to express their wear and tear even from my distance. He had a scar above his upper lip, as if somebody had slashed at his face with a knife, and it gave him a semi-goofy appearance.  
But not now. The air surrounding him was that of a great solider, who had survived many battles with the courage to tell about it. He picked up a tissue and held it to his mouth as a coughing-fit overtook him. The white texture turned to red almost instantly, and The Shark had to exchange it for a new one. When he had recovered, renewed blood was painted on his lips, and tears were in his eyes. He wiped himself clean with the back of his hand and started picking the lock on a nearly storage bin.  
  
As I watched The Shark pull a pair of jeans from the chest, a strange feeling overcame me. This mere human, who I had considered lower than me, had displayed courage and stamina that was comparable even in my league. I, the great (as I called myself) and powerful Experiment 541, felt that I actually had an equal.  
It wasn't like back in the lab, where I was beaten into submission by something artificial. Here I was, being put into mental submission by someone who I merely saw. I didn't think that was possible.  
  
The Shark had now completely changed his attire. No longer in tights that perfectly outlined his leg-muscles and no longer was his finely-chiseled chest displayed. He was now garbed in a pair of ancient, faded jeans, and a loose, white T-shirt. The Shark started to head from the room, but then ran back as though he had forgotten something. He opened the storage bin again and pulled out a small, shining...something. He fumbled with it around his neck for a moment, then let loose.  
It was a silver, metal scorpion amulet - not really worth anything: pawn-shop trash. But The Shark treated it as if it were a priceless treasure; he clasped it lightly in his hand as he left the room, keeping it from jerking up and down when he climbed the stairs out of the empty locker room.

* * *

He (or 'we', depending on how you look at it) met almost no one as we walked through the now-empty halls of the arena. Here and there came a small group of people, obviously recognizing The Shark and waving. He waved back, and for a few seconds he donned a fool-proof smile. When the giggling teenies had passed, however, the weathered look of inner-defeat returned to his face. I was actually starting to feel sorry for him.  
A staircase up, we arrived at a somewhat-important-looking door. I watched as The Shark used his thumb to first touch his forehead, then his left shoulder, then the right, and then the left shoulder again; _Lord, give me the strength I need_.   
He knocked curtly, and there was a ruffle of papers inside then a tired;  
  
"_Come in, come in_..."  
  
The Shark opened the door and stepped inside, while I crawled forward a few paces until the entire office was in my view.  
It was a shabby place. My first thought was that the cleaning-crew must be out with the flu. The room was a downright mess: empty chip and candy bags littered the table and sofa at the far end. File cabinets lay half-open, with scripts pouring out that looked like they had been there for years. The lamp above gave only a small amount of light, giving the whole office a gangster-like look. Behind an ancient, chipped, wooden desk sat a man. He was large (fat) with a great mass of dark, oily hair raining down upon his shoulders. He was wearing a grey suit, which looked like it had been left alone in the dryer. On his big nose rested a pair of clip-on shades. One of the lenses was missing.  
  
Before the knock, he had looked worse than The Shark outside, but his face brightened when the door was opened.  
  
"Riley!", he said cheerfully, in a voice with a strong New York accent.  
"Come in! Sit down, please!"  
  
"Hey, Dave", said Riley.  
  
His own voice was moderate in all, but was kept to a low volume, as though he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He would come to remind me of Michael Jackson.  
  
"My boy, how are you tonight?", asked Dave while leaning forward on his desk heavily.  
"How was your match?"  
  
The Shark sighed.  
  
"I thought Jason was taking medication for his aggression", he said.  
"I'm not ready to be his punching-bag."  
  
He had a sense of humor. I liked that.  
  
"Oh Riley, let me apologize", said Dave, and a look of pain came to his face; was it real?  
"I should have watched...I could have stopped it anytime..."  
  
Riley shook his head.  
  
"But what would the fans have thought?", he asked reasonably.  
  
Dave chuckled.  
  
"_The fans?_", he said sarcastically.  
"I've been told there weren't many present tonight. We started out good, but lost steam when that idiot Elex tripped and twisted his ankle. I have never been more ashamed..."  
  
He brought out a bottle of some gold-colored liquid from underneath the desk, and then two small plastic cups.  
  
"Drink, Riley; I insist", he said.  
  
It was almost an order. He poured both glasses halfway full, then handed one to Riley. Riley swallowed it down in one swig. He looked like he was in for another coughing-fit, but was eventually able to keep it inside of himself.  
  
"Keep up there, Riley, there's a good man", Dave said pompously.  
  
I was starting to get sick of 'Dave'.  
  
"Really, it's hard to find talent nowadays...", he said airily, seeming to drift away.  
"Young idiots…they have one week of professional training and think they're the next sensation or something."  
  
Riley had recovered by now and looked as though he wanted to say something important; he was just waiting for the opportunity. Finally, Dave paused in mid-sentence to choose a word (I would have put in a combination; '_I am an overweight tub of lard with the stomach to rival a hippotomous_'), and Riley jumped in.  
  
"-_Speaking of talent_", he began quickly, leaving his boss in a sense of disapproval.  
"I...I do think that I was…exceptionally good tonight...so, I was hoping that...I could get a...a raise or something..."  
  
Dave's face stayed neutral for a moment before falling. He sighed again.  
  
"Riley...you live with your two sisters, right?", he asked.  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
"One's younger then you, right?"  
  
Riley smiled weakly.  
  
"They're both younger than me. Lara just likes to act superior", he said.  
  
I noticed that he had tried to put some humor in that statement, but Dave didn't even smile.  
  
"Riley...", he began, picking his words carefully.  
"...I know that you're my top-boy. You've been with this company longer than anybody, and shed more blood for me than my own mother. But..."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
"Riley...", he began again.  
  
The pain had turned into pure agony.  
  
"Don't try to play dumb here. It's no secret to anybody that the EWF is going down the drain. We're sliding down the chute, and the people just aren't coming to us anymore. Everybody is flocking towards the WWE and bigger companies. We can't keep up with that."  
  
Riley was almost in shock.  
  
"_B-but why?_ I mean..._c'mon, Dave_, we do stuff out there where we practically risk our lives every night. Nobody else does that!"  
  
Dave shook his head in defeat.  
  
"Riley, people don't come to Hawaii to watch pro-wrestling", he said.  
"Every week, a distinct number of fans attending our shows leave us. When the people don't come, we lose money."  
  
He grabbed the bottle by its neck and drank it by mouth. A bit of its content dribbled from his mouth.  
Riley looked like a child that had gotten lost in the toy department. His eyes didn't focus on Dave, and his mouth was left hanging open.  
  
"B_-b-but there must be something we can do-!_", he said desperately.  
"_I-I mean, uh, I'll jump off of the building if I have to! I-they can't shut us down!_"  
  
Dave looked very drunk now. He had the bottle in hand again.  
  
"Now Riley, know that it's not your fault. I mean...who could've seen it coming?"  
  
Riley wasn't listening; he knew too that his boss had left the real world.  
  
"You've got a strong body...I'm sure you could get a job somewhere...(he took another swig) They're looking for pole-artists down in Singapore..."  
  
_Okay, now I knew he was drunk._   
Riley knew it too, for that second he stood up and started to leave the room. I didn't think that Dave noticed; he had started to talk about pole-dancing. I left with Riley; slipping out of the doorway before he closed it.

* * *

The Shark stormed back down the hallway. He looked both furious and exasperated. He was kicking and punching everything in sight, but looking like he regretted it afterwards. I was even more careful not to make any noise now.   
What I had just seenwas even more devastating to watch than the fight…and I didn't even know that I could care emotionally.   
Here was a man (A_/N: actually, he's still a teen. Around eighteen, I'll guess_) putting his heart and soul on display every night and getting nothing for it.  
I didn't complain about myself. Sometimes I'll even be grateful for my harsh treatment, as it toughened me for the world outside. But this was impossible to put in words. Riley's pain seemed almost a physical force that would reach out and grab a body who dared to stray too close.  
  
Before I knew it, we were outside of the building, and in the dark of night. I came back out of the same hole I had created earlier. From there I jumped to the ground, and followed The Shark in the cover of the shadows. I had passed a parking-lot before on my way over, and that was surely where we were heading. I jumped noiselessly from place to place, keeping my eyes firmly planted on the bummed Riley.  
But then, about only twenty meters from the site, I fell off-guard and made the lid of a trash can rattle violently. Riley whipped around quickly. His hands were in a fighting-stance, leading to the fact that he might know the martial-arts.  
  
"_Who's there?_", he called.  
  
His voice was somewhat low, but not with fear. I remained silent and hidden. I barely breathed.  
Both of us remained in that position for several minutes. The Shark would call out once or twice more, yet he was the only voice to be heard in the entire vicinity.  
  
"_Come to laugh at me, huh?!_"  
  
Riley had turned angry; very, very angry.  
  
"_You wanna laugh at The Shark, huh?!_"  
  
He reached down and picked up a particularly sharp stone and hurled it in my direction, even though he couldn't see me.  
Hesure had strength in his arm: if I hadn't jerked my head sideways at the last moment, I would be sporting a very nasty scar across my eye now.  
He continued to shout off a list of obscenities, some of which I have not even heard of yet to this day. But finally, with grim loss in his face, he began to walk away. I wiped sweat from my brow and jumped to the ground. I had almost been uncovered. I would never have thought that could happen, that it was allowed to happen.   
  
I began walking around the other side of the building, humming to myself absentmindedly.  
Who knew? Maybe I would see The Shark again. I would certainly be keeping an eye out for him. But still, the feeling just wouldn't leave me alone. I had been psychically connected with Riley Kivana during some time in that building. Something had happened in there that had just a mystical effect on me. I still can't put my finger on it, but I think it was like...  
  
Well, what it was like I'll never know. The next second I was to hear a mad screeching of tires, and the lights of a large car stared me in the face. My only thought was of how stupid I must have been to stray into the road without knowing it. I didn't even think of jumping away; I didn't have time.  
  
_BWU-CHTHAMP!_  
  
I couldn't feel the pain as the vehicle collided with my body. Maybe my brain shut down as to spare me of the fierce trauma. When I opened my eyes again, I was lying sprawled-out on the road. I knew that I had bee seriously hurt once again. I tried to sit up, but my head felt like an anvil. There was an almighty stinging going on in my left side. I reach over to feel what was the matter, and I found a wound that I damn near could've stuck my fist into.

* * *

I was unconsciousness when the owner of the truck stepped out to look at the body of the bloody, mangled road-kill that lay before, this time dead for sure.


	10. Pet Sanctuary

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"_The_ _trees that whisper in the evening,  
Carried away, by a moonlight's shadow,  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away, by a moonlight's shadow  
  
Four AM in the morning,  
Carried away, by a moonlight's shadow,  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away, by a moonlight's shadow_"  
  
-mixed text of Moonlight Shadow,  
Mike Oldfield

* * *

_Ohhh_...I can honestly say that I've never felt such pain. I couldn't move, I was barely conscious, and I wasn't able to tell what was going on around me: blackout.  
  
_Two figures coming towards me. One of them was large, the other much smaller. The large one held a plasma gun.  
Oh God, it was Jumba!  
I tried to run, to get away, but my limbs just wouldn't move. It was like I had been paralyzed! But.....before they could reach me, the dream vanished, and I was left in infinite darkness.  
_

* * *

The next time I regained consciousness, I was in a very considerable amount of pain. My back felt like my spine had been torn out. My eyes hurt as if they had been punctured with needles. All four of my arms..._huh?_  
I then noticed that only two of my arms were visible...I couldn't feel the other two.  
I'm guessing that they had been retracted upon reflex when that car hit me, as well as the spines on my back and my antennae. This was all too strange and (dare I say it?) frightening for me.  
I was in the hands of humans, Homo-sapiens, with no means to defend myself, and I couldn't move my body at all.  
What if they were going to research on me? What if I became the center of surgical-study? Would they cut me open to see how my body functions? What were they going to do to me?  
  
When I finally was able to gather enough strength to open my eyes, I found that I was lying in some kind of cage. It wasn't too big, not much room to move around. I was atop a squashy white cushion. I couldn't see anything beyond that.  
Hours passed. It was dark, but I could see almost perfectly with my enhanced vision. That didn't help me much, though. I wasn't strong enough to turn myself over, so I had to rely on my other senses. There were no unusual sounds...just silence. But the smell of anaesthetic was overwhelming. It smelled like a surgeon's glove in this room.  
  
But I also smelled animals. Dog and cat hairs were all over the place. There was a leftover Popsicle melting away in a nearby garbage-can, which was giving off a sweet stench of its own. Here and there were the common aromas of everyday Earth-life, mixed with that of complex chemicals. Nobody else could know what I knew about this place, simply because they weren't Experiment 541.   
For a moment, I felt strong again.  
But that feeling passed quickly. Even 541 had his limitations, and I had just reached them. Much as I tried, I was unable to keep myself awake. My eyelids felt like twin anvils, and my brain was going drowsy.  
  
"_No...no_...", I muttered to myself in my native language.  
"_Must...stay...awake_..."  
  
But that wasn't to be. As short as it may seem, the next second I was sound asleep on my comfy, white cushion.

* * *

I awoke the next morning as small, delicate beams of sun danced upon my face. I opened my eyes and groaned quietly. I was still where I had been last night (no duh), but I wasn't alone. I knew at once that there was somebody else in the room with me. I could hear this person moving around and about the place. A few footsteps here, a cough there, the tinkle of breaking glass over there...  
Then he finally came over to my cage. I was turned the other way, so I didn't see him. Not that I really wanted to, anyway. I was observed for a few minutes by shifty eyes. The person sighed heavily and moved away. Just then, a door (probably the entrance to the room) opened. I recognized who it was at once.  
  
"Oh hello, Riley. Come in."  
  
The Shark. It was The Shark. What was he doing here?  
  
"How is he, doctor?", I heard him ask; there was worry in his voice.  
  
I strained to hear…  
  
"Perhaps you'd better sit down", the 'doctor' said.  
  
I heard the sliding of a chair being pulled up, but I didn't hear anybody sitting down. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"He's alright, Riley", the doctor said reassuringly.  
"I just need a while to explain the circumstances to you."  
  
"...Oh", Riley said quietly, and finally sat down.  
  
"So, where shall I begin?", I heard the doctor say to himself.  
"Oh yes, well...you say it was last night that he was hit by a car?"  
  
"That's right, doctor."  
  
"_And the driver fled the scene, correct?_"  
  
"No doctor; I was the one who hit him."  
  
I sensed some grief on his part.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's right. Oh don't look like that, Riley. Cheer up; it's a miracle that he's alive: _a blessing of God!_"  
  
I noted to myself that this doctor wasn't too clean behind the ears.  
  
"Please, go on", Riley urged.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, you hit him dead-on at 25 mph, which is enough to kill any person. Not only that, but most of the impact was directly to his head..._but he didn't break a single bone!_"  
  
"_WHAT? He didn't-?_"  
  
"No! And that is what baffles me! It is completely impossible, but our little friend here has shone us otherwise!"  
  
Another moment of silence came.  
  
"...So what's keeping him in that cage and under medical care?", Riley asked, past his bewilderment.  
  
"I took an x-ray", the doctor explained.  
"And it appears that there might be some damage to his brain: a concussion perhaps, but nothing life-threatening. He didn't even need to have stitches! Come, take a look!"  
  
They came closer to my cage. I shut my eyes tight and stopped moving altogether.  
  
"That's our little wonder!", the doctor said brightly.  
"Take a look!"  
  
The elderly man stepped aside and allowed The Shark to peer in at me. I was something he had never encountered before: something new, something different, and something radical.  
  
"So, what do you think, Riley?", the doctor asked.  
"Isn't he grand?"  
  
"...Uh, doc?", I heard Riley ask.  
"What is he?"  
  
"Well, it's quite obvious that he's a, um, a, a...", the doctor began to stammer, and I chuckled to myself.  
  
"_That's right_", I thought.  
"_You don't what who I am_."  
  
"...Well, I would think that he's some kind of species of dog...", the doctor guessed.  
"_Yes, yes, that's it!_ He's obviously some sort of cross-breed! A basset and a...koala?"  
  
(_Get yourself a pair of glasses, doc_)  
  
When Riley looked at me, it was different than the doctor. I wasn't seen as any kind of specimen, or an attraction in the zoo. I was an equal. That's saying something, considering that he had nearly decapitated me the night before.  
  
"Uh, doctor?", I heard Riley ask.  
  
"Yes, Riley?"  
  
"Can...can I come back and see him again tomorrow?"  
  
Surprise on my part!  
  
"Why of course you can! I can always use an extra set of hands here at the pet shelter!"  
  
The Shark was coming back? Because of me?   
What in the world is happening here?!  
  
"Would you like to work full-time?", the doctor continued to ask.  
  
Riley turned around to face him.  
  
"Full-time, doctor?", he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Well, yes", the doc said.  
"I heard your unemployed now...and I know you need to support your family..."  
  
He paused.  
  
"So I was just thinking-"  
  
"Of course I will!, Riley exclaimed happily.  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
"Good, good! That's what I wanted to hear! Let me get your coat!"  
  
They walked back to the end of the room and I heard the rustle of fabric.  
  
"-Nasty sport it is, _'wrestling'_!", I heard the doctor say.  
"A bunch of hoodlums dressing up and throwing each other around like a group of wild chimpanzees! You're better off without that, Riley."  
  
"Yes doctor, you're right", The Shark said obediently.  
  
The door was opened.  
  
"Come now, we could go get some brunch!"  
  
"Just a sec."  
  
While the old man left the room, Riley crossed back over the room to my cage.  
  
"You're gonna be alright", he whispered to me.  
"I'm gonna help you get better."  
  
...  
  
"I'll see you again tomorrow, buddy."  
  
I thought that was it; that he was going to leave there. But before he did, he did the unthinkable, something nobody had ever done before: he reached through the bars of my cage, and, carefully, with one finger, stroked my back gently before leaving.  
...Somehow, I didn't want him to go. I didn't want The Shark to leave me...but it felt good to know that he would be back tomorrow.


	11. A Shark's Forgiveness

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

And so it was: everyday, from ten in the morning, 'till three in the afternoon, the Shark helped out at the animal shelter. I didn't know what he did outside the room I was in, but every day I would hear him moving about the place, cleaning the equipment and this and that.  
He always kept a friendly eye on me. I didn't move or do much anything at all, but I would always sense his eyes looking at me.  
And always before he would leave, I would feel his finger on my back, making the same simple, affectionate strokes as the night before.  
  
I liked it. I wouldn't have admitted to it back then, but it always gave me a warm, reassuring feeling: I like I was protected, secure, and safe.  
  
I wasn't too fond of the doctor. 'Dr. Hartrum', as I came to know him, thought of me as an ordinary house-pet. The idiot even gave me a name!  
_I still resent being called...'Snuggle-Ball' to this day.  
_

* * *

I remained almost unmoving for all my time there. Not only because I was trying to heal faster, but because I didn't want anybody to know that I was intelligent, and know what I was. If they were to discover that I was extra- terrestrial, I would be on that slab under the knife faster than an ice- cream falls from its cone.  
I only ate at night (I might add that the food was awful), and barely moved throughout the day. My eyes stayed shut tight, and my other appendages remained hidden inside of my body.  
  
As the days went by, my body became stronger, although I showed no sign of it.  
At the time, I was trying hard not to get attached to my surroundings. But it was difficult, it truly was. My cushion was so comfortable, I was finally getting something to eat whenever I needed it, and the space of the cage I was in was relaxing. It felt really good to just be pampered a bit.  
But I had to remember who and what I was: I was Experiment 541, an uncontrollable machine of mass destruction. I was the prime-fighting species of the universe!  
  
But somehow, that didn't seem right when I was in Riley's presence. When I heard him speak of me, it was like I was something special, something significant, like the survivor of a great accident: the great sole survivor.  
  
"_Well, of course I was!_", I would tell myself.  
"_I am 541, and everything and anything thrown at me I could take. I am THE life-form_."  
  
But Riley told the truth of it, without fear or hate...only with knowing.  
You know, it's just the 'knowing' of something. He spoke of me as if he was proud of me! Nobody had ever been proud of me. My own creator felt that I wasn't worth keeping alive, just a slug on a rock.  
Oh, if only he knew!

* * *

But the thing that really changed the tune of things happened on what must've been the seventh day at the shelter. I knew at once that something was different as I woke up: I felt my old strength again.  
I knew that I was powerful once more, that I was in top-form again.  
My first thought was to get the Hell out of this place. Nobody could restrict me, I would be able to break out of my cage easily enough, and any person I met...well, their bad.  
But then logic kicked in: if I were to create a huge scene during my escape, then they would certainly know that I wasn't a dog or something. They would send out a search for me, and possibly the military would get involved.  
Then I would've had it. With no weapons, I would be easy prey to men, even though their technology was more shallow than what I was used to.  
I would wait until the night fell to make my escape. Nobody would notice my absence until the next morning. _Yes, that was it!_  
  
"..._But what about Riley?_"  
  
He cared and worried about me. I hated to think of his reaction if I simply disappeared in the morning.   
It might just be too much for him...  
  
"_Get a hold on yourself, 541!_", the inner demon inside of me commanded.  
"_The only person you need to care about is yourself. YOU need to be the survivor. You don't need Riley._"  
  
And for a time I actually believed that...namely, until lunch was over.

* * *

The Shark hadn't been in the room where my cage was at all today.  
That was a first.  
However, my mind was so pre-occupied with making my escape the coming night to worry. Then, at one-thirty, I caught his scent as the door opened.  
  
"Hey!", he called over to me, by way of his usual greeting.  
  
His footsteps echoed in the near-empty room as he crossed over to me.  
  
"How are you? Feeling any better?", he asked.  
  
I didn't give a response; he didn't expect one.  
  
"Good news! Dr. Hartrum says you're really getting better!", he continued with enthusiasm.  
  
"_Well, whoop-de-do for dear Dr. Hartrum; give him a lolly-pop",_ I thought to myself sarcastically.  
  
Riley continued.  
  
"He says you'll be able to walk soon, that you'll be as good as new in a few weeks!"  
  
"_That doctor's got his timeline mixed up_", I thought, considering that I was already one-hundred-percent fit.  
  
"But he says you're well enough for me to take you out for a while."  
  
"_Huh?_"  
  
This came as a complete surprise to me.  
  
"_Like, out of the cage?_", I asked non-verbally.  
  
"But that's only if you want to...", Riley finished slowly.  
"Do you?"  
  
I remained still: he would be the one to decide.  
  
"I...I'm gonna lift you out of there, okay?"  
  
"_Alright_", I thought.  
"_Do so_."  
  
-_CLICK_-  
I heard my cage being opened, and soon after I felt his hand: soft as always, as he gave me a pre-stroke before bringing his other hand in. Carefully, I felt his left hand being slid under my legs and his right hand went around my shoulders.  
This was where I started getting kinda tense. I wasn't too keen on being touched by a human, and the thought was kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"_Just wait_", I told myself.  
"_Think about tonight. You'll be out of here by nightfall. Keep it together_..."  
  
The Shark, as it turned out, was as gentle holding me as he was petting me. Even though I could feel his muscles underneath the blanket he was holding me in, his arms were like a cradle. It was very comfortable.  
After making sure that I was completely serene [I was, thank you very much], he began to walk from the room. I sat in an upright position, a slight jerking motion rippling through my body with each step he took. I remained motionless, acting weak. My eyes were only half-opened.  
He carried me through several hallways, pointing out rooms, people, and other animals to me. He talked as if he thought I was intelligent.  
  
"This is where we keep the other dogs", Riley said as he pushed open another of the plain, white doors, marked 'kennel'.  
  
I turned to the direction, and found myself looking down a long, well-lit room. Excited barking uprose as the door was opened.  
A line of grayish tile separated two rows of cages (all of them larger than mine) that held dozens upon dozens of dogs.  
Now, just so that you know, I'm not at all fond of dogs, and they're not very fond of me. I was in a fight with one a few nights before getting hit by that car. The mutt backed off once I hit it over the head with a trash-can lid.  
_But oh, what a noise all of these guys were making!_ They were barking in seven different languages, at least!  
  
Riley started to lead me through the mayhem, naming all of the dogs by name [at least he wasn't as corny as the dear doctor had been]. I shut my eyes and closed my ears and I leaned slightly against The Shark's chest. I would've liked it if he had just stayed that way for a...few hours...  
_-Whoa!_  
All of the sudden, I felt him lifting me up, and he held me in front of a dog's cage.  
  
"This is Bruno", he said.  
"He kinda looks like you."  
  
"_T'ya_", I thought sarcastically.  
"_Whatever_."  
  
The pitiful little mutt that sprang forward looked like a Zondaik on four legs (regular Zondaiks have only three). This dog was obviously young and naive, and he skipped forward merrily and stuck his nose through the cage bars.  
  
_SPLAT!_  
  
I spat him in the face with the force of a small projectile. He toppled backwards and scurried into a corner, letting loose an array of high-pitched howls.  
  
"_Hey!_", Riley said loudly, pulling me back.  
"_What did you do that for?!_"  
  
"_Consider yourself lucky_", I thought arrogantly.  
"_I wanted to bite him_."  
  
I laughed evilly in my moment of glory-  
_SMACK!_  
  
…He slapped me on the nose...  
…_Just like Jumba had done_.  
_Just like Jumba_...  
  
My first instinct was to fight back. Destroy anything in sight, anything that moved.  
  
"_Now!_", my evil, primitive brain urged.  
"_Do it now_**!**"  
  
I raised my fist unknowingly, ready to attack...  
But then...I felt Riley's hand on my head again: soft, and in a way; forgiving.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said quietly.  
  
It was easy to hear, now that the entire kennel had gone quiet.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"_Huh?_", I thought abruptly, my mind momentarily off of destruction.  
"_What's he talking about?_"  
  
"I...I know you're cranky. Who wouldn't be, after what you've been through? No, I shouldn't have done that...I'm very sorry, buddy."  
  
He tapped my head lightly.  
  
"Can you forgive me?"  
  
.........  
He was forgiving me? It wasn't my fault?  
...I was at a loss. This was something new to me. It didn't give my cocky, arrogant side a chance to show itself.  
I was so stunned that I didn't even notice as we left the kennel. I didn't notice the dramatic change of light as we re-entered the hallway; a difference that usually would've blinded me temporarily. I didn't notice the continuing stares that my abnormal form attracted. I was too deep in thought...about what I had just heard.

* * *

We walked around for another half an hour more, although I wasn't paying attention at all. I only came back to reality when Riley brought me back to my room. It had gotten a bit dimmer than before, so The Shark switched on the light before moving further towards my cage.  
  
"I hope that was fun", he said as the lock on the cage clicked open.  
"But you must be tired now. I'll leave you here, okay?"  
  
He lifted me up and carefully slid me back onto the cushion. Even though the pillow-like thing felt as good as always, it felt even better to be in Riley's arms. The lock clicked again as the cage closed. I heard Riley walk back to one of the gray-ish cabinets and pull out a bag of the stuff I was fed...I had a suspicion that it was dog-food.  
The tray that connected into the cage tinkled and twanged as it was filled.  
  
"There you go. You can eat again", Riley informed me.  
  
I remained silent, and Riley stood there for a while, just looking at me. My eyes were closed, so even though I was facing him, I couldn't see him.  
He sighed heavily.  
  
"Get well soon, okay?", he urged in a plea.  
"I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
"_Oh, Riley_...", I thought.  
"_If only you knew_..."  
  
"I'm gonna be back tomorrow, okay?", Riley continued.  
"I'll be here earlier than I was today."  
  
More silence followed. Then, I finally heard his footsteps start for the door.  
..._But wait!_  
He was turning around and walking back to me. I opened my eyes a slit, and saw him fumbling with something on his neck. My eyes closed as he came nearer. Again, he stopped in front of my cage.  
  
"Here", he said.  
"For good luck."  
  
He reached through the bars and fastened something around my neck.  
  
"Hope you like it..."  
  
He stroked my head one more time.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
His footsteps began to fade again, and then there was that click of the door. I opened my eyes and looked down at my neck and chest.  
It was his scorpion pendant.

* * *

I stared at it for a long time; sliding it through my clawed fingers and feeling its texture.  
I realized that Riley, The Shark, had given me one of his most prized and precious possessions.  
Like I meant something to him. Like I was a friend. An equal.  
I stared at the thing for so long that I completely forgot about pondering my escape plan. Hours past, and before I could realize the time, I was fast asleep, with the scorpion pendant resting inside of my clenched hand.


	12. Silver Scorpion

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"_I watch the sun go down like everyone one of us,  
I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign…  
A better place for those who will come after us,  
This time…_"  
  
-Ozzy Osbourne,   
Dreamer

* * *

_Huh? Wha-? What time is it?  
_I sat up straight in my cage, banging my head violently on the low ceiling.  
Had I overslept? Was it too late?  
  
It was dark all around; nighttime. The only light came from the moonlight shining through the window, giving the room an eerie appearance. I was back in full power. I sat up and kicked away the metal door of my cage with ease. It made a nice noise, but obviously nobody was there to hear it. I gave a sigh of relief and praised myself beforehand. This was turning out pretty well.  
But there was something that irritated me. The dog food that I had been fed was taking its toll on my stomach. I was starting to feel sharp jolts and unpleasant gurgling in my belly, and it felt much like the shocks I had received at the hands of Jumba.  
  
Well, I can't live with that!  
I jumped up to the edge of a sink. I held myself up by my arms and stared into the sink for a moment, pondering about what would be the best way to do this...  
_Oh heck, why not go for the most obvious?_ I leaned my body back a bit, and then slammed myself stomach-first into the edge of the sink.  
It came faster than I thought it would. I barely got a time to regain my grip before I vomited all that I had eaten for the last week into the sink. My eyes burned with tears for a moment, and it felt like I had busted a rib or two. But when I opened my eyes again, I felt better immediately (actually, I think I could've avoided looking into the sink, where my vomit actually looked worse than vomit itself).  
  
I hopped back down and took a few seconds to steady myself. I felt a bit weary and disoriented, but I didn't let that intervene with my sense of pride. Sure, it couldn't have been easier to break out of the cage, but at the moment I was proud nonetheless. When I was fully fit again, I immediately started for the window. There was no lock on it, so no need for my strength there. I opened it, and began to make my way out...but then I stopped.  
I looked back at my cage...and my eyes caught sight of the scorpion necklace, hanging on the edge of the cage's torn-out entrance.  
  
_What about Riley?_  
  
The Shark had sacrificed so much for me. He had been forgiving, understanding, and had brought out what was undeniably [although I might deny it] the best side of me. What would it be like to him if he showed up tomorrow and saw my cage dismantled and empty? Would he think I was taken? That I had somehow broken out like I had? Or would he just worry about me?  
I dropped back to the floor and paced back to the cage.  
Somehow, I didn't feel like going anymore. I mean, what was out there that wasn't here? Here, I didn't need to hunt for my food, or wake up in the middle of the night 'cause it started to rain. Here, I was served food (as horrible as it was) four times a day, and it was actually comfortable to hear the thunder crashing and the rain pattering away outside while I lay safe and content on my cushion.  
  
And Riley...well, what more can you say? I meant the world to him; I knew that. I was affecting him as well if I left.  
Choices and ideas came down like the rain did in a hurricane. I stood staring at the scorpion necklace for what seemed like hours and hours, pondering the matter of leaving or staying.

* * *

I gave a heavy sigh as I finally made up my mind:  
The entire ordeal was my problem alone. It was by pure coincidence that I met The Shark; nothing more, nothing less. Riley was a smart sensible person, and he would probably forget about my entire existence in less than a month, and so would I.  
  
...But somehow I couldn't believe the words I was thinking.  
  
I reached out my hand and took Riley's necklace. Carefully, I slipped the strings behind my head and fastened them around my neck. I let go, and the pure silver scorpion stood out remarkably from my blue fur.  
It was really quite nice.  
I don't know why I took the necklace. I think it could have been considered stealing, but something just told me to do so. I began heading back to the open window. Perhaps I would meet Riley again some day. Maybe I would give it back then...but that meeting would be only a coincidence as well.  
I jumped up and closed the window behind me. I hung by the ledge of the window for a second, gazing in at what had been my home for a week...and the one place where I was sure to find Riley.  
And then, I fell to ground and began running from the Mana pet spa as fast as could, not even looking back.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

* * *

I sat on a small cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was halfway submerged into the water, mixing together to give it a beautiful golden color, so bright that one would need to sport sunglasses.  
This was one of the first times that I enjoyed one of nature's spectacles. I thought it was beautiful. Nothing that I saw on viewing-screens in Jumba's lab could have been so wonderful, so awesome, or so beautiful.  
The scorpion pendant glinted singly against my chest, reflecting the sun much like the ocean. I put my hand around it, and felt its texture like I had done many times before. My mind began to drift back to the pet spa, and back to Riley.  
  
As hard as I tried to keep my mind from him, I kept missing The Shark. I hadn't gone near the spa since I had left, and I actually had no intention to. As much as the longing inside of me burned, my resolution to live my life alone had built a wall that prevented any action. Still, I would often dream about it.  
The sun was practically gone now. The surfers and beach-waders were starting to move away, and the ice-cream stands were disappearing. My stomach growled loudly, signalling the fact that it was dinner-time.   
_Huh, now I could really use some of that on-the-hour food_. But then again, finding some leftover pineapple in the base of a trash-can was easy enough...  
  
As I got up and left, I looked back at the water, and wished that I could somehow get in there and surf. But, realizing the way I had been made, remembering my levels of molecular density...  
I turned away and took my mind off it by intentionally stubbing my toe on a stone protruding from the sand.

* * *

I was lucky to find a pack of unfinished fries outside of a burger joint, joy! No mold, no worms crawling around, no people throwing things at me, and shouting obscenities like I was some common neighbourhood cat.  
I jumped a few houses away to eat my well-deserved supper. I nearly slid off of one roof, on the cause of some slick tiles. I eventually settled atop some old, unused apartment building and started fingering my food. Now and then I would pull a single fry out and pop it in my mouth, chew, swallow, and start the process over again.  
  
The streets below me were sad and deserted. It was a rat-hole, a place that usually don't find on an island as beautiful as Kauai. Here and there came a screech or click, probably made by a stray rodent or beetle. The trash cans that lay tipped-over across the sidewalk halfway held garbage that had been there for so long it looked like stone. Garbage so old, even the flies stayed away from it.  
This was the kind of place that I felt should be nuked right off of the map and be completely rebuilt.   
_But then again, who would care about the ideas of a blue, marooned little alien?_  
  
I had become much more appreciative of the Earth throughout the time I had spent on it. I had also learned a lot about it. I took the time to analyze the climate of the island, so now I knew when to sleep in a tree or under the shelter of dumpster. The knowing of the weather made life a whole lot easier, so now I wasn't surprised by sudden rainstorms.  
Yeah, I could enjoy myself occasionally. Things had become increasingly better, but still...nothing could compare to the time I spent with Riley.  
  
_Riley_...I just couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
It just nagged at me, chewed at my mind like a boar and then spat me back out. I couldn't keep The Shark out of my life...  
..._But hey!_  
  
I looked down from my fries, and saw a figure, walking along the right end of the sidewalk. More specifically, the one that was closer to me. I was more than three stories up, so I wasn't noticed. Plus, it was night, and the only thing that stood out from my body was the scorpion pendant, hidden by the majority in my fur.  
There was something about this figure...the way it walked, the way it held itself, and that hair...and it wore the same jacket that Riley had worn to the pet spa. He had worn it everyday!  
  
_Good Lord, that was Riley! Riley! Riley! Riley!_  
  
I threw the half-finished cup of fries over my shoulder and started down the side of the building. _Oh, he would be so happy to see me-..._  
But then I remembered my promise to myself. I said I was going to live my life alone, in personal isolation.   
_But he was right there! Less than thirty feet away! I wanted to see his face again, hear him talking again-!_  
  
"_No, 541_", I told myself.  
"_You made yourself a promise, and you're not going to break I;, no way_."  
  
My ears drooped sadly as I watched him move further into the distance. I think I actually felt a tear well up in my eye...  
_WAIT!_  
I had promised myself not to make contact with him, so certainly it wouldn't hurt just to follow him!  
Renewed with a sense of hope, I began my usual educated building-jumping in an attempt to keep up.

* * *

I followed him for some time. I figured that he was heading home, seeing how late it was. I was just starting to wonder how much further we would have to walk when Riley turned around. So did I. We both heard a heavy pair of footsteps approaching from behind. No, make that plural.  
It was a whole gang of footsteps. And a whole gang of people were attached to them. It was at least seven or eight big, mean-looking thugs coming down the road and advancing on The Shark.  
  
Riley squinted to see through the dark. But eventually, his expression of concern faded and replaced with almost annoyance.  
  
"_Jason_!", he called towards the advancing crowd.  
"What is this: a mugging?"  
  
Jason...yes, the guy he had fought in the match I saw! The big guy. Now that I knew this, his face seemed to stand out from the group. His clothing was that of dark leather, but his hair and yellow eyes shone almost as brightly as my pendant.  
They didn't respond until they got within eye-contact range. And by then, they had formed a circle around The Shark, blocking him of all escape.  
  
"Jason, what's going on here?", Riley asked loudly, not showing any sign of weakness.  
  
When Jason spoke, his tone was as strong as his arms, but at the same time, as cold as the night.  
  
"Dave told me you quit the EWF. Tell me Riley, is this load of crap true?"  
  
Riley sighed to himself.  
  
"Yes Jason, I did quit, and I did it because-"  
  
"_EXCUSE me_, but did I just hear what I think I heard? _You DID quit the EWF?_"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed, and Hell-fire burned within them I was starting to tense up.  
  
"Why, out of all your God-forsaken shitty ideas would you do this, huh? Do you know exactly what you did when you quit?"  
  
Riley shook his head.  
Jason's nostrils flared.  
  
"Dave cancelled my contract too. When he cancelled my contract, he cancelled my monthly credit income. Do you know what that means, Shark-boy? That means that I don't make no more money."  
  
"Jason, face the facts! EWF was drowning even with me in it! We weren't making anything in Hawaii. It was just a matter of-"  
  
"Don't you talk back to me!"  
  
Jason's words were now shaking with rage. He spoke like a machine gun: quick, and loud.  
  
"You sold my money, just so that you could hang out at some greasy little pet-joint at the ass-end of the island?!"  
  
Riley took a step forward. And his next words were said right into Jason the Terrible's face.  
  
"If that's what you wanna call it, yeah, I did. And I don't give a damn what you think about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home now."  
  
_THAT set Jason off_. He shot out both hands and knocked Riley to his feet. My ears perked up and alerted.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you're gonna make it home. _Not after we're through with ya!_"  
  
The entire gang began to bear down on Riley, who had barely enough time to pick himself back up before they would be upon him.  
I looked down in fear. They were going to kill him, I knew it. That was the only way to explain the deranged looks in their eyes. I wanted to go down there, to help Riley. I knew I could beat the others easily...  
  
But what about my promise? I had promised myself that-  
_But this was a life and death situation! If I don't act, Riley would...he would..._  
Ideas raced through my mind: solutions, outtakes, shortcuts, anything. But in the end, it all came down to what would prevail; my sense of justice, or my promise to myself?  
Life or death?


	13. Streetfight

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Well, I guess I should get right to the point: _to Hell with my damn promises!  
_  
Like I flash, I was down the side of the building. And just as that over- grown freak Jason raised his fist for the first punch, I let loose a roar that surpassed both my lungs and my voice.  
Before Jason and the rest of his cronies could even turn their heads completely, I was upon them.  
Like the ninja-warrior I had envisioned myself, I sprang swiftly into the air and kicked Jason heels-first in the face. He took so much force that he flew back a fine few feet and smashed his head violently on the edge of the sidewalk.  
  
He was out-cold instantly.  
  
His buddies, lacking both fighting experience and co-ordinance, made a dive for Riley, who had been knocked down again by my first attack. I made another leap, this time at the nearest lackey and connected with both of my right fists. Before he fell, I pushed off his shoulders, and performed the same operation on the next guy.  
I was able to do this for most, until only one was left. He gave a frightened look around, probably believing there to be a poltergeist at work, and immediately took to his heels. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking the 'battle' to be over and turned around. Riley was halfway up, and looking around for who could've done this kind of damage.  
  
I began to move towards him, confrontation [refer to that as a greeting] seemingly impossible...but then I noticed something.  
Some guy, sporting a greasy mullet haircut and goatee hadn't been completely knocked out. He arose quickly, and the glint of metal that he pulled from his pocket clearly told the fact of a knife.  
He charged at Riley, a mad look burned into his evil eyes. I was too far away. Even if I performed another acrobatic leap, I still wouldn't make it. I wouldn't be fast enough-!  
  
But The Shark had a few tricks up his own sleeve; he hadn't been a pro wrestler for nothing.  
Just as his assailant came within arms range, he grabbed the greaser by the wrist in one hand, and with the other he grabbed the hem of the jacket. In a motion that even I couldn't see, he flipped this guy over his head, let go, and allowed him to soar several feet farther before he hit the ground with a sickening thud. He had dropped the knife, and as quickly as he could get back up, he made a run for it.  
  
"_Wow_...", I thought in awe.

* * *

Riley stood back up, still looking in around to see his savior. I remained quiet and still, but the glinting of the scorpion necklace eventually gave me away.  
  
"Who's there?", Riley asked quietly as he caught sight of the glinting.  
"Who is it?"  
  
I walked forward a few steps and stopped once I was in sight.  
Riley's eyes twitched when he saw me.  
_Was it really me; the small, blue 'dog' that had escaped the pet spa two weeks ago?  
_  
"Wha-is...is it you?"  
  
Who he meant by 'you' I'll never fully know, but I began to take a few more paces towards him. He looked at me, somewhat in awe and disbelief, but then bent down to his knees.  
  
"Come here, buddy", he called like, holding out a hand to me.  
"Come here...come here...please..."  
  
I took more steps, and at the same time I reached behind my neck and undid the necklace.  
  
"Come here, little guy. Come here...", Riley continued in his usual soft and gentle voice.  
  
I held out the pendant, and came just so that our arms were within reach. Riley looked down at his pendant, and his expression turned to near amusement.  
  
"I was wondering where that went", he said, smiling.  
  
He looked back up at me.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping me there. If there's anything I can do..."  
  
He reached out his hand again, and once again I felt his gentle stroke on my head. I stood there for a moment, and just enjoyed the feeling. I closed my eyes, just sucked up the affection.  
I opened my eyes again, just in time to hear Riley ask me;  
  
"You wanna come over to my house?"


	14. An Experiment Named Auron

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

We walked for a while, with Riley keeping the conversation alive. It started to rain after a while, and Riley pulled a handy-dandy umbrella out of his coat pocket and gave it to me. I eventually gave it back, and we just walked closely together, so neither one of us got wet.  
Upon reaching the fifteen-minute mark, I blinked away a few droplets of rain and cast my eyes upon a mid-sized, gray-colored house. Its paint-job was slightly chipped, and the roof was slightly subsided on a single end, but otherwise it was good. A long stone staircase led up to the front door.  
  
"That's it", Riley announced.  
"Home sweet home. It's not much but..."  
  
I was appreciative nonetheless; I loved it.  
  
Riley pushed open the door (it wasn't locked) and led me inside.  
  
"Yo!", he called loudly across the hall.  
"I'm home!"  
  
I looked up at him in a way that said;  
  
"_You never told me you lived with anybody_..."  
  
But before I could actually get words out of my mouth (I would've loved to have seen the shock on his face when he found out I could talk), a frantic pitter-patter of feet came from down the hall, and a small girl of six skidded into sight. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and was wearing a red and purple muumuu.  
She caught sight of me, and without hesitation, ran right at me. I didn't even have time to react before she hugged me tightly around the neck. She had a grip more of an Olympic weight-lifter than a small girl!  
  
"Oh Riley!", she said more into my neck than to the actual Riley.  
"You finally got me a puppy!"  
  
_A puppy?!_ You mean those annoying little fluff-balls that make those shrieking, yelping noises? Did I really look that bad?  
I looked up at Riley with an expression of S.O.S; I wasn't used to anybody touching me besides him, and an embrace by an unknown stranger was just too much for the moment.  
  
"Rebecca, stop that", Riley said, though not too seriously.  
  
Thankfully, he managed to pull her off of me. I took a step back, partially hiding myself behind him. 'Rebecca' kept beaming at me like I was a...a...well, you know little kids when a new pet is brought into the house.  
She went into the expected prattle of "_What's-his-name-how-old-is-he-can-he-sleep-in-my-room?_".  
  
Riley managed to silence her after a while.  
  
"Listen, Rebecca", he said while looking down at her.  
"We're both very tired. So could you please go into the kitchen and get us a gin lemon?""  
  
Rebecca looked shrewdly at me, then back at Riley.  
  
"He drinks alcohol?", she asked.  
  
"Uh, maybe we'll just have lemonade", Riley decided, then ordered lightly;  
"Now go!"  
  
She ran back down the hall, with the same frantic scurrying with which she had entered. Riley smiled at me.  
  
"That's my sister", he said almost proudly.  
"Looks like you've made a friend. Come, I'll introduce you to Lara."  
  
Huh? Another sister?  
…_Oh yeah; I remembered._ He had mentioned them back in the EWF building to Dave.  
He led me into a dimly-lit living-room; it wasn't exactly a large place. The television that sat in one corner was about the size the monitor in my spaceship. An ancient couch took up most of the space, and sitting on it was Lara. She was about the same age as Riley, minus a few months, and she was reading a book. She, like her sister, had shoulder-length brown hair, but instead wore it in a tight bun at the back of her head, which I personally thought made her look like she had a huge tumour going.  
  
"Hey, Lara!", Riley said loudly, as she hadn't looked up at us yet.  
"Guess who I brought home!"  
  
"Oh, I can't guess", she said dully.  
  
I didn't like her from the start.  
  
"Look!", Riley said, gently nudging me into the picture.  
"-_Lara_...look!", he almost pleaded.  
  
She finally gave us a sideways glance. The look she gave me suggested I had just crawled out of the sewer-system (...well, I'll admit that I wasn't the Eu de Cologne product, but my aroma wasn't THAT bad. I mean...Riley could stand it, couldn't he? Besides, I had just spent two weeks in the ghetto!)  
  
"What _IS_ that thing?", she asked in disgust.  
"Where in God's name did you dig up that thing?"  
  
_'Thing'?!_ I thought my ears are failing me!  
I growled loudly and balled my hands into fists. Riley could obviously sense my anger, and took a safe step front of me.  
  
"Lara, how can you say that?!", he demanded in shock.  
"This is our guest!"  
  
"Riley, don't talk crap. I don't even know what _'this'_ is!", Lara said.  
"What the Hell is it anyway?"  
  
I really disliked her, but her question did spark some worry into my mind. If they couldn't figure out an explanation for what in the world I was, what would the answer be?  
But thank goodness for Riley. He brushed the question aside without a care.  
  
"It doesn't matter what _HE_ is, I won't have you talking about him like that!", he said in my defense.  
"And if you're not a bit nicer to him, you're gonna be the one who's the nothing."  
  
Lara sniggered at her brother's threat and got up. She walked by us, and once again came that 'look' towards me. This time, however, I was able to counter it with one of my own menacing stares. She'll think twice about this the next time.  
  
"I'm sorry about that", Riley apologized as he clicked the light-switch, illuminating the living room.  
"Lara can be a real ass at times, but usually she's okay."  
  
I doubted it, but he let me sit down on the couch, across from him.  
  
"If you want to, you can take a bath or shower later", he offered, and I nodded vigorously.  
  
I sat down, and it felt kinda good to have soft fabric under my tush again. Just then, little Rebecca came in, carrying a pitcher half-full of neon-colored lemonade and three colored glasses. Riley poured us all a fill. He gave me a straw and I started to slurp away at the sweet, refreshing beverage.  
For a moment, there was silence: a time when we tried to find out as much as we could about each other by only eye-contact. Finally, it was the kid who broke the silence.  
  
"What's his name?", she asked.  
  
Riley looked at me.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
I looked at the floor slowly in answer.  
  
"...I guess not", he said.  
  
"Can I name him?", Rebecca asked eagerly.  
"Can we call him 'Sylvester'?"  
  
Both Riley and I gave her a look that just screamed "_NO!!!_". Riley leaned his head back and thought for a moment.  
  
"What about 'Auron'?", he asked thoughtfully.  
  
Rebecca made a face.  
  
"That's a name out of a video game", she said.  
"What about 'Garfield?'"  
  
Riley leaned over to me.  
  
"What does it sound like to you, buddy?", he asked.  
"Does 'Auron' sound good to you? I think it fits you."  
  
I sat back and thought for a moment, while Rebecca lolled on another list of cartoon character-influenced names. A few more minutes passed in silence, in which Rebecca took hold of a loose sketch pad and began to doodle.  
  
"_Ah-ah-auh-aurrron_...", I mumbled under my breath (it sounds a bit primitive, but I felt like sounding out my name).  
"_Aurrron_..."  
  
"...Did you just say something?", Riley asked, in surprise and near-disbelief.  
"...Did you...really-"  
  
"Hey, look!"  
  
Rebecca pushed her way in between us and held up a sketch-pad.  
  
"Look at the picture I drew of Auron!"  
  
There I was, immortalized in aqua marine-blue and black crayon: a little too sketch-ish, but still pretty impressive for a six-year-old.  
  
"Do you like it, Auron? Do ya, huh?", she asked exuberantly, waving it in front of my face.  
  
I smiled at her, and nodded.

* * *

Time passed, and we talked long into the night. I declared Riley my personal savior (if he wasn't already) when he made us a large batch of sandwiches; hot sandwiches with hot chocolate.  
_Oh man, it tasted SO GOOD!_ No more garbage!  
I tried to restrain myself, I tried to keep good manners, but in the end I ate in the way that a wolf devours a deer; nobody seemed to mind. They brought me more food when the sandwiches were gone, and I felt sinfully glutinous.  
Rebecca fell asleep around midnight, with my hand clutched tightly in hers. I had finally gotten over my 'no-touchy' thing, though there was still a bit of shyness on my part. Riley gently pried her from me and carried her up to bed (it was a two-story house). I leaned against the cushion of the couch and sighed in contentment.  
  
What can I say? It was pure Heaven.  
  
Riley came back downstairs again a few minutes later, still looking lively.  
  
"Look at the time", he said, glancing at the clock.  
"I think I'd better get to bed. I have to get up in the morning."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"...Do you wanna sleep down here?", he asked me.  
"I could get you some pillows if you'd like."  
  
I shook my head and slumped into the couch's corner, meaning that I didn't want bed-wear.  
  
"Okay, that's fine", Riley said.  
"You can-_whoops!_"  
  
I had accidentally hit a small button on the side of the couch. A compartment opened at the furniture's base. I peered inside, and beheld a fine display of small, thin, rectangular CD cases. I pulled one out, and admired its cover.  
It portrayed a young woman, dressed in pink, cornered in the dark, with a large scorpion's tail emerging from her skirt; scorpion-lady. I looked up at Riley, and saw that he had a smile on his face.  
  
_Savage Amusement_.  
  
"Wanna listen to some music?", he asked, taking the case and popping out a small, silver disk.  
"You look like a Scorpions fan."

* * *

"_Wise man said, just walk this way...  
To the dawn, of the light...  
The wind will blow, into your face...  
As the years, pass you by...  
  
Hear this voice, from deep inside...  
It's the call, of your heart  
Close your eyes, and you will find...  
Passage out, of the dark  
  
Here I am  
Will you send, me an angel?  
Here I am  
In the land, of the morning star...  
  
_-Send Me An Angel,  
Scorpions

* * *

(A/N: '_Savage Amusment_' is the name of the before-mentioned Scorpions album; all is copyrighted by people other than me)


	15. Perfection

(A/N: Just for your info, the Great Red Dragon [mentioned in the chapter] does indeed exist. It was painted by William Blake, and the four titles include "The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in the Sun", "The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun", "The Great Red Dragon and the Beast from the Sea", and "The Number of the Beast is 666". Hope I was somewhat informative)

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

_"Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I've travelled the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something"  
  
_-Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)  
Eurhythmics

* * *

I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up on the couch. The sun blared brightly through the twin windows of the living room.  
  
_Whoohoo__, what a night!_ We must've gone through at least half of Riley's entire collection while darkness still reigned.   
During this time, I had become a complete Scorpions-freak, and already I was wishing for their merchandise. I loved their style of rock, and the mix of vocals. They were a very original band.   
_Original, heck!_ 'Geniouses' and 'rulers of the universe' seem to fit more! Why hadn't I ever heard such art on Turo? That bastard Jumba; keeping all the goodies for himself! Well, I couldn't be stopped now – _viva la Hurricane!  
Scorpions, Scorpions, Scorpions!  
_  
I sat up and untangled myself from the blanket.  
Blanket?...Riley must've put it on me when I was asleep.  
A glance at the clock told me that it was already almost ten. Riley must be gone by now; he said he was doing his hours at the pet shelter, but had promised [before I fell asleep] to be back after lunch and take the rest of the day off. The next day was Saturday, and he had the weekend off.  
_Sounded great._  
I hopped off of the sofa and began to walk around the room, by way of a morning exercise. The squashy, grey carpet felt good under my feet, so I walked for a while around the place, admiring the photographs and books on the shelf. I eventually pulled one forth that had an interesting cover and began skimming through it.  
  
It was full of old-aged, gothic artwork; I fell in love with it at once.   
I particularly liked the one with the dragon. Well, there were two of him, but the first was the best:  
A colossal man-beast stood over a woman clothed in gold, his long tail wrapped around her waist. Although, it was kinda strange was that the dragon's face was never shown. I turned, bent, and twisted my head as much as an Experiment 541 possibly could, but the beast's face remained ever-hidden.  
What was his face like? Was it too horrible to look upon? Was it just like any other human face? Would it be my face?  
I became excited nonetheless, and started to envision myself as the Dragon. With my arms spread like his wings, I began stomping around the room, making horrible monster-like noises and baring my teeth. I turned to start in another direction and behold, there stood Lara, garbed in a pink robe and sporting the worst case of bed-hair I had ever seen in my short-lived life.  
  
She stared blankly, while I looked almost apologetically back at her.  
  
"_Christ, Riley better make up for this crap_", she said finally, and thankfully she moved on.  
  
I waited patiently, listening intently to her as she moved about. I sat on the couch until I heard her climbing the stairs again, signalling the green light of safety.  
I just then remembered Riley saying something about leaving me a breakfast in the kitchen. Well, my stomach was making monster noises itself, so I decided to test my metabolism and see if I could gain five pounds in a single sitting (really, I had become extremely skinny in the time I had been on my own: stale slices of bread and pizza don't hold a great number of calories).  
Once I had entered the kitchen and admired whatever I saw, I opened the refrigerator carefully. A wave of guilt hit me. The contents were meager, even for a small fridge.  
  
No, it wasn't like Riley and his family were starving, there just wasn't much there. And sadly, a fine portion of the stuff was gingerly wrapped in purple plastic, with a sticky- note of "_For Auron_" stuck on it.  
I only took half of what was packed up; kind Riley, setting aside so much for me, just to make me feel welcome.  
I scrunched up the note and threw it into a nearby waste-basket, before returning to the table where I had set up my food.  
I ate slowly, looking more at the kitchen than at the food. There wasn't anything much interesting (even though I admired it all), besides the funky-looking refrigerator magnets. The shades of the window were drawn, and I wasn't sure if it was proper for me to open them.  
  
So there I was, sitting on the table, half-ways enjoying my jar of coconut preserve (yes, it _DOES_ exist), thinking about the come of random thoughts, when all of the sudden...  
  
"Hi, Auron!"  
  
I looked around swiftly, and saw little Rebecca standing there in a fluffy, purple night shirt. It was more like a robe, really; that must've been size XXL, and Rebecca more or less swam in it.  
She had her usual look of childish pleasure on her face, and she almost tripped as she came towards the table.  
  
"_Whoops!_", she said as she picked herself back up.  
"My nightie's being naughty today!"  
  
She climbed onto the table with me. I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"_Oh heck_", I thought.  
"_I might as well make peace before I become the object of torture_."  
  
I looked down at my remaining food and made a decision of what she might like.  
  
"_Well, let's see_..."  
  
I unearthed a Tupperware box of sweetened raspberries. I opened it with a small popping noise and held it out to Rebecca.  
  
"Is that for me?", she asked.  
"Thanks, Auron!"  
  
She took the Tupperware, but instead of eating it like I had expected her to do, she set it down next to her and grabbed me around the neck again.  
_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE NO-TOUCHY SECTOR HAS BEEN VIOLATED! TO ARMS! TO ARMS!_  
...Well, what could I do? I could hardly push her away; that would hurt her feelings. Plus, I didn't want to get on Riley's bad side this early on. So I just took a breath, counted backwards from ten, and attempted to wait the whole thing out.  
  
It had to happen. For some reason, dear Lara stuck her head in the door and looked at us like...well, the look I had gotten before.  
  
"_Rebecca, stop that!_ You're gonna get a disease or something from that thing!", she said in mock-alert.  
  
_A disease?!__ From me?!_ This was going too far. Why was she so horrible to me? Had I done something I wasn't even aware of?  
Rebecca turned around.  
  
"Don't say that!", she said loudly at her sister.  
"Auron doesn't have any diseases!"  
  
"How do you know?", Lara retorted.  
  
Rebecca responded by sticking out her tongue, and Lara left. She turned back to me.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said apologetically.  
"Lara's a stupid-head."  
  
_Real words of wisdom, kid._  
She took me by the hand and started off of the table.  
  
"C'mon!", she said.  
"I'll show you my room!"  
  
"Oh man, here we go again...", I thought to myself, as I was pulled behind her.  
  
Still...you couldn't help but love an innocent, sweet kid like Rebecca; she loved me.

* * *

Well, the tour was somewhat interesting. I hadn't been on the second story yet (I still hadn't had my shower), so of course I was a bit eager for it.  
_Alright, here's the bathroom, there's a dust-cupboard, this and that..._  
  
"...And this is Riley's room", Rebecca announced, as if the trip was coming to an end.  
  
She pushed open the chipped door (somewhat hesitantly) and led me inside.  
Riley's room was well-kept and clean, if you would minus the messed-up bed that lay littered with clothes. I turned the other way, and nearly fell over in surprise.  
One entire side of blank wall was given over to four gigantic posters, all of them presenting the same monster I had seen downstairs. Four Dragons, all standing demanding and rampant over a smaller, less opposing figure. Now the Dragon's face was no longer a mystery, but it wasn't just a single face. No, the dragon had seven heads, all of them with a haunting, white-eyed expression.  
I took several steps closer to the wall, awe written all over my face. But then I noticed that Rebecca wasn't following. I turned around and saw her nearly cowering in a corner.  
  
"Those things are scary", she said quietly, covering her face with both hands.  
"Nobody is supposed to look like that..."  
  
I gave the four Dragons one last look before heading back over to the door. As gently as I could, I nudged Rebecca out the door and closed it behind us.


	16. Premonitions In The Wind

(A/N: the lyrics from 'Superman' are not my own; they belong to Daniel K., and everybody else who I know nothing about)

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"_We'll all stand together, for the world to see;  
Now the time is right, to live out all our dreams;  
Say the words together, your strength will never leave;  
If you want to win the fight, say I believe_"  
  
-I Believe,  
Manowar

* * *

Riley came home a few hours later. By then, the kid had pointed out just about every aspect of the house, and already I had created a mental map in my head. She wasn't all that bad, if she'd just leave out the 'hugging-every-other-second' thing.  
I held up to make Riley happy. As long as I was living here, in _HIS_ house, I might as well keep my host happy.  
However, there was one host that I simply could not please. Lara was so ferocious around me that you might've thought I had done something awful! Before Riley came home, Rebecca left had me in the hallway while she used the bathroom. Lara came into the hall, and I literally thought that I was to be put through the same punishments I experienced with Jumba!  
I ended up taking cover behind a bookshelf and waiting before the coast was clear again.  
  
But that didn't really matter. I had my two friends to keep me company ('_my two friends_'...I never would've thought I'd ever say that...).  
Riley and Rebecca had become my best friends. We could spend hours together, hours and hours, days and days, doing just about anything we wanted to. I liked that, and this was exactly one of those times.  
The three of us were 'camped out' on the patio of the second floor. Well, it was actually just a large balcony outside of the second-story of the house, but it was just as nice.  
The sun was setting just behind the beautiful Hawaiian horizon, making the entire landscape look like some beautiful oil painting. All of us were seated on an old yet comfortable couch-swing, which was rocking back and forth gently.  
It was a moment of silence, even for the kid (Rebecca). We just sat there, enjoying the surroundings.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, Rebecca leaned over and asked Riley why he didn't pull out his guitar and play us a tune? He agreed, and got up to fetch his guitar.  
At this, I grew excited. I had caught sight of this odd-looking instrument in Riley's room, but had never gotten around to even touching it; I was anxious to see it being put to action.   
Rebecca leaned over to me.  
  
"This is gonna be good", she foretold.  
  
Riley returned a few minutes later, the black-and-red stringed wonder in hand. My eyes followed the beautiful contraption in an almost hypnotized way. Even as Riley sat back down, my eyes remained glued to the piece of both visual and musical art.  
  
"Okay", he said in an opening way, plucking at the strings a bit.  
"I'm gonna play some...does 'Superman' sound good to you?"  
  
I hadn't heard this one yet, but Rebecca obviously recognized it, and seemed happy about it. Riley started a fun beat, allowing his foot to tap to the music.  
  
"Okay...now that my audience is settled (Rebecca giggled), I'm gonna begin. Here we go!"  
  
It was a party beat, not much of a bedtime tune, but was entertaining nonetheless. And in this, Riley unearthed yet another talent: he could sing.

* * *

"_Oh I saw you once, on a Saturday night,  
Yeah, I was so strong, in the laser lights;  
When I looked at you, in the smoking lights,  
Oh I wasn't sure, what is wrong or right;  
But I need your smile and you broke my heart oh, baby, baby, baby baby...  
  
I tell you, I'm your Superman forever,  
I swear, we'll always be together;  
I tell you, tell you baby, I can't get enough_..."

* * *

He had a beautiful, entrancing voice that could surround me magically. It was affectionately seductive, warm, and calming, and it surpassed many that I had heard over the radio.  
A few more lyrics followed, which still kept their playful nature of a teenage romance. Even though I still kept more towards the side of rock music, this silly little pop tune was still fine.  
We applauded at the end, and Riley gave a comical bow (he liked being funny). He checked his watch and grimaced.  
  
"It's almost ten", he remarked, looking up at Rebecca.  
"I think you'd better get off to bed."  
  
There came the usual argument, in which I was thankfully allowed to remain neutral. It eventually came as it must, and Rebecca was brought back into the house.  
  
"Wait a second", Riley said to me, urging her in while she waved goodnight to me.  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
While he was gone, all I did was stare at the guitar.  
...It was a drug with an addiction worse than crack. I wanted to reach out and touch it, just for a moment...  
Hell, '_touch it_', I wanted to freak'in play it!   
When Riley had done it, it had seemed so darn easy to create beautiful tunes. Surely I could do it too!  
_I reached out...barely inches away...oh, the sheer beauty of obsession..._  
  
"What are you doing?", came Riley's voice.  
  
_BUSTED!...AGAIN!_  
  
Riley had returned without me even noticing it, and I felt so humiliated and ashamed.  
Here I was, with my clawed hand exceeding the limit of touch, right in front of my beloved host! I could feel my face going red underneath my fur.  
Riley first looked at me, then at the guitar, then back at me.  
  
"You wanna play it?"  
  
"..._You'd let me do that?_", I asked mentally in surprise.  
  
"Okay; sure", he said.  
  
Riley sat back down on the swing and pulled the guitar toward him.  
  
"Come here", he said, motioning to me to come closer.  
  
I climbed over and settled myself in his lap (as I looked down, I finally became fully aware of how far away my feet were from the ground; damn, was I ever short!) Riley brought the guitar over both of us, and held it in front of me, as though it was some kind of a guitar-simulator. He showed me where and how to hold it properly.  
  
"And with this hand...", he said, indicating the one near the head of the guitar.  
"This hand controls the ends of the strings, which indicate the sounds made."  
  
"_Huh?_", I thought in confusion.  
"_I thought that was the other hand!_"  
  
After I had perfected this, Riley demonstrated a quick few tunes. He did it several times.  
  
"Now you try it", he said, letting his hands loose and entrusting the instrument to me.  
  
I assumed the position, and my claws skidded across the cords.  
It sounded like a hyena. Riley suppressed a laugh.  
  
"No, no", he said patiently.  
"Like this."  
  
He did it again, and I tried again.  
_There came that hyena again._  
  
It went on like that for some time. Several minutes later, I finally achieved it, in a state of stressed excitement.  
  
"Good!", Riley praised.  
"That's really good!...I think we'll leave it here for tonight."  
  
"_What, now?_", I thought in mock outrage.  
"_We're just starting to make some progress!_"  
  
Well, I guess it was for the best. At the pace I was learning, it would take half an eternity for me to learn. Plus, I could see that Riley was tired; he usually went to bed at the same time as Rebecca. Lara was spending the night at a friend's house, so there was no worrying about her.  
The sun had set, so it was almost impossible to teach or learn anymore.  
Seemed pretty fair.  
I waited while Riley got ready for bed in the bathroom. When he was garbed in boxers and a t-shirt, he led me back to the living-room, which seemed to have become my permanent sleeping-quarters. I had learned to sleep with a blanket now, and it did indeed make things more comfortable.  
  
"You okay?", Riley asked when I was tucked in.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"If you need anything, just say so", he said assuringly.  
  
He reached down and petted my head softly.  
  
"Good night."  
_Good night to you too, Riley._

* * *

He left, and I heard him flick the lights off, go upstairs, and fall onto his mattress as well.  
But I didn't go to sleep.  
While everybody else dozed off quietly, I tossed and turned alertly. I believe I was made to be nocturnally based, so I would sometimes have problems sleeping: I was restless.  
I got back up, hoping that a while in solitude would be gain me some shut-eye.  
As quietly as I could (which is almost completely silent, to my advantage), I crept back upstairs and back onto the patio.  
The night air was cool in my face, and I saw no objection to sitting back down on the couch swing and killing time. I sat down and allowed the light breeze to rock me back and forth. It was very comfortable, and I thought that I might actually go to sleep right there.  
It was an entrancing effect, and I felt myself getting tired quickly.  
  
_However, fate had other plans for me._  
  
Several minutes into the silent pleasure, I was surprised by a sudden rush of rain. Thunder rolled grumpily in the distance, presumably out over the ocean somewhere.  
I got back up, and made hurriedly to get out of the rain…although I was already wet. As I opened the door to enter back into the house, I jumped high into the air as lightning cracked like a whip throughout the sky. I spun around in what was almost an instinct, and saw a scene that's reminiscent of a horror movie.  
  
Beyond a line of short trees, several dozen feet from the house..._stood somebody_.  
I could only see the figure for a split second in the lightning, but that time enough was to frighten me.  
The thing was about seven feet tall and wrapped in a long robe or coat that fluttered feverishly in the wind, as if it were a pair of wings.  
_What's more...even though I stood a great deal apart from the thing, I could see that it had glowing red eyes._  
  
Defying my so-called courage, I leapt back through the door and locked it tightly.  
  
I managed to convince myself that it had been my imagination, and that I had made that creature up. However, I was not about to go to sleep through the night alone in the dark living room...so I spent the night secretly curled up next to Riley's bed (okay, I slept right next to him in the bed, but what the Hell: we all get scared sometimes).  
  
Only, I didn't know that this was the start of a cascade of terror that still haunts me today.  
_The dark figure would see to that._


	17. Enter A Dragon

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"..._And there appeared a Great Red Dragon_…"  
-Jon's Revelation, _Book of Revelation_, chapter 12

* * *

Even as time passed, I couldn't get the image of the mysterious creature out of my mind. Not only that; I began seeing him again and again, and every time, he scared the Hell out of me. And I wasn't just hallucinating, but I was really seeing him!  
He appeared not only in the night, but also in the bright of day, and only to me – on the street, in the garden, and on the beach!   
Nobody else could catch even the slightest glimpse of the robed mystery-man, and that scared me even more. Soon, even spending the nights in Riley's bed couldn't comfort me. I began fearing not only for me, but for the others as well. The dark stalker could be threatening. How much I didn't know, but I couldn't afford anything happening.  
  
And then, an idea dawned on me...  
  
I didn't know of any human being who could evade me like this. If it wasn't a human being...what was it? Could I possibly be dealing with another alien?  
As I thought through this, questions flooded my mind irritably.  
Why was this guy even here? How had he found me? Why was I so damn interesting?  
Well, I could answer that question myself: I was Experiment 541, and I was an escaped convict. Well, maybe not a convict, but just as well. Maybe that bastard Jumba had sent out a bounty for me!  
Yes, that had to be it!  
  
I began hating Jumba ever more, as I worried on how this could affect my friends. I began fretting about if he (the mystery man) would hurt them...and I knew that I would have to do something.  
I had to get more information on this...but where on Earth (literally) would I find out about these things?  
I mean, let's face it: you don't find much on interstellar alien species in the public library. Not even in the archives...Earthlings didn't even have 2% of their own galaxy charted!  
The only place where it was at least possible to find information was at a place where I hadn't been for a long, long time.   
And that place was at my ship.

* * *

I was pretty sure that my ship had not been found; I would've heard something over the news (yes, I did watch the news). Apparently, my little red wonder had remained undetected, and I was grateful for it. Now, the question was how I was supposed to get there myself, undetected as well.  
Night was the answer. I would have to use the evening's cloak to sneak out of the bonds of the Kivana homestead. That seemed like the only way, yes...  
But at the same time, I felt kind of guilty; it felt like I was betraying Riley's trust. I don't know if he would have minded, but it felt horrible to hear him dish out his daily compliments and courtesies to me while I sat plotting midnight-escapes.  
Throughout the days, I was so in thought that I didn't even notice Lara making her sniped insults at me. And as the night dawned, my strange behavior became evident. Hey, I had been sitting almost motionless on the living room couch, and even Rebecca couldn't move me.  
It was a weird thing for everybody.  
  
Finally, Riley sat down at the opposite end, and faced me. It took a while for me to notice.  
  
"Auron?", he asked, dividing my attention between him and the blank wall.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
It was almost a demand; he knew that something was wrong.  
I tried to act dumb, and looked the other way.  
  
"Auron, what's wrong?", he asked again, and brought himself to face me directly.  
  
I wished dearly that I could speak freely. I couldn't look away. Riley's gaze held an integrity that bound me like hundreds of chains. He knew I would not verbally reply, but believed in the freedom of expression of our eyes. And now, as they were locked, the watery brimness of my pupils told a pretty accurate story of the stress and fright that I was going through.  
Riley got up and sat down next to me. For the first time in a while, I felt emotional warmth as he put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me against his side, and allowed me to rest my head against him.   
Once again, I felt very warm and serene.  
  
"I suppose", he began; looking down at me.  
"That we all have our problems. I have mine, Rebecca has hers, Lara as well...and you have yours too."  
  
_Well-stated, Riley._  
  
"And I don't know exactly what's going on in your...or anybody else's life, but I just want to let you know that I'm there for you."  
  
I appreciated his words...beyond appreciation. Like I've said many times before, Riley was the only person in my life who respected and appreciated me for my own character. It didn't matter the way I looked. I was important to him, and he was important to me. I loved Riley more than a brother, and before I set out that night, I vowed that I would prevent the stalking bastard of hurting him, if it was necessary.  
I promised him, and myself.

* * *

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning until I managed to escape from the house. It was a late night, and we all went to bed late. For once, Lara was home for the night, although she hid in her room most of the time.  
I spent half an hour lying awake in Riley's bed; snuggled up against his side like a dog. I actually had to will myself to arise into the darkness; it was so comfortable. I went through his window quietly and crawled down the side of the house to the ground. From there, I circled the house to the front and made way for the street.  
Damn, it was so cold...for a place as warm as Hawaii, it can get pretty frigid at night. The wind that whipped across the ground and rattled palm trees made things so much worse. Oh, how I wished to be back under the nice, warm covers...  
  
If I hadn't been aware of my tremendous physical strengths, I would've been scared senseless by things that could be hiding the shadows. The city was bad enough, but after I had passed the buildings (which carried a bit of much-appreciated light with them) there came the dreaded jungle, looming ahead like some great monster, ready to swallow me at any time.  
As I stood upon its border, a loose piece of paper, driven by the wind, whipped around my leg like a dead man's hand.   
For a moment, I thought I had died.   
After the blood had returned to my body, I calmly (yeah, right) reached down, crumpled it in my hand, and kept it to dispose of in a wastebasket (everybody should do their part to conserve the rain forest).  
  
Inside of the jungle, it took me forever to find the damn ship...well, of course; I more shuffled than walked, and jumped at every sound. The trees towering over me seemed to swipe at me with their branches. The small, bone-like twigs looked as though they were readying to snare me in their cold, cold grasp. The leaf-covered ground was incredibly wet and slimy, and mud clung to my feet.  
_Sheesh! Listen to me!_ A month ago, before the luxuries of the house, I wouldn't have minded nature's harshness in the least. Now, I was a wimp in comparison to my former self!  
  
Finally, after much wandering, I came upon a recognizable crater in the Earth, almost a mile into the forest. The hole was hard to spot; plant life had just about covered it. I slid down a length of mudslide before banging my foot on the red, crusted hull of my ship; it had been camouflaged very effectively.  
Dirt and grit had nested around it, and the broken hatch's shattered remains still decorated the area around it. On the torn cushion-seat, I found a dark stain that I soon recognized as my own blood, just as I remembered it. And as I did, I reached over to the part on my shoulder where it had been cleaved. I still felt the scar.  
I sat down in the cockpit and tested all functions. Just about everything on the dashboard was trashed. Blessedly, the eye-light worked, and I wasn't forced to work in total darkness (I can see in the dark, but it's only and image of what real light can give me).  
  
I crammed my memory and tried to remember where everything was. I flicked a few buttons and the holo-pad fuzzed a bit. I tried the same thing again, and this time I noticed an indirect message being displayed. I tried again, and the view went completely blank.   
I kicked the dashboard, and it finally cooperated.  
  
"_BATTERY__ SHORTAGE - PLEASE RECCHARGE OR REPLACE_", the message read fuzzily.  
  
"_Bastard machine_", I thought angrily to myself.  
  
There was a spare battery-pack kept in the ship's back that had to be inserted manually. Hopefully, the trunk's contents hadn't been trashed. Once I had pried it the lid open, I began rooting through the survival aids and managed to unearth my goal.  
The battery was held in a plastic clip-suitcase and was wrapped in bubble-wrap. I tore the stuff off vigorously and held in my hands what seemed like an entire car-battery (by then, I was wondering where and how I was to insert this thing).   
There were no instructions in the case; they were probably inputted on the power-drive (which was defective).  
  
Well, manual-labor of vehicles was part of my training, so I decided that I might as well give it a try.

* * *

"_Yeah_", I thought after a while.  
"_What a Hell of a try_."  
  
I was lying upside down on the seat, with my head below the deck, screwing and unscrewing at the ejection port. When the old battery did finally come out, it fell right out of its holder unexpectedly and smashed down onto my face. I took a while to mop up my bleeding nose before replacing the damned thing.  
When it was properly inserted, I had a fit because I then had to re-input and re-boot all systems in memory ("_Dammit__ to Hell!_").  
I was at my last nerve when the screen finally re-lit (although it was still a bit fuzzy), and the welcome-message came into view;  
  
"_WELCOME TO THE VISUAL DATA INPUT OF STARCRUISER 66-457, LICENSED TO DR. J. JOOKIBA. PLEASE SELECT THE ARTICLE YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE ABOUT_"  
  
I clicked on the _'planetary information'_ caption.  
  
"_PLEASE INPUT THE PLANETARY POSITION YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE ABOUT, USING THE PEN AT YOUR RIGHT_"  
  
A small stello-pen popped up from the dashboard, and I charted my position.  
  
"_ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS IS THE LOCATION YOU WISH TO EXPLORE?_"  
  
I nodded irritably as I confirmed my answer.  
  
"_LOADING DATA...PLEASE WAIT_..."  
  
This took about five minutes, but what could I have done?  
Finally, I was given a message that read;  
  
"_LOAD COMPLETE!_"  
  
"Thank you", I said aloud in annoyance, and proceeded.  
  
"_NISCHA GALAXY; PLANET KIARR_ ('Kiarr' is the intergalactic name for Earth)_:_  
"_ALTHOUGH MUCH OF THIS PLANET REMAINS UNEXPLORED, EXPERTS HAVE DETERMINED IT TO BE A FERTILE, LIFE-SUPPORTING PLANET OF GREAT GEOGRAPHICAL FEATURES. THE TERRAIN INCLUDES ROLLING MOUNTAINS, ONGOING-PLAINS, __DRY__DESERTS__, AND __GREEN__FORESTS__. HOWEVER, MOST OF THE PLANET IS COVERED IN CLEAR, BLUE WATER_"  
  
It went on for several paragraphs, but I didn't learn anything new. The summarizer (as well as '_foremost researcher_'), _'Geologist Agent Pleakley'_, had completely ignored the fact of telling people if any interstellar settlements existed on this planet...but then again, maybe there weren't any at all here at all.  
But the creature that had been stalking me surely wasn't human. So what the Hell was he doing here?  
My thoughts trailed back to Jumba; perhaps, as I predicted, he had sent somebody after me.   
Was it to bring me back, or to exterminate me?

* * *

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the next problem coming. Or maybe it was the horrible howling of the wind muffled the footsteps. Or perhaps it was the interference of a sound-muffling device.  
But whatever it was, it was able to mask the creeping of silent terror that slinked its way towards me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a prickling at my back.   
Y'know that feeling that you get when you think that somebody close is watching you? That's what it felt like. Right then, all my senses seemed to turn back on.  
I could hear the breathing by then. Something was standing right behind me, just inside the crater. Something tall, I could sense that. But it's most likely that I heard (rather than sensed) the cocking of a weapon.  
  
_BZZOW!_  
  
I sprang aside and wheeled around just as the shot shattered the last working part of the dashboard, and the holo-screen went blank in defeat, undoubtedly dead.  
At once I knew that this was sophisticated weaponry being used against me; from the way it sounded, and by its means of impact.   
And as I spun around, even though I only received a brief glance at my attacker, I knew that it had been the mystery stalker; that cloak was the undeniable giveaway.  
  
Before I could think of a way to retaliate, a radar went off inside my head, so fast I couldn't even react to it, but I felt it. Something small, like a bullet, came speeding out from the darkness of the creature's robe (from a hidden firearm, probably), and I felt a horrible, painful sting throughout my entire body as it tore into my chest. The thing packed so much force that I was thrown backwards against the crater's wall with a thud.  
I screamed horribly and tried to pull myself back up, but the impact had weakened me. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to momentarily feel the final blow...  
  
…_But it never came._  
  
I opened my eyes again, and found myself alone. The rain decorated my face with water, and mixed with the tears of my surprise and fright. For several minutes, I lay stunned in the mud, absorbing moisture like a sponge. I sat there, collecting water and mud; my perked ears keeping out for any other sign of the creature...but he never came back.  
  
And then it began. The burning started from the wound in my chest, where the object had struck. Horrified at having forgotten I was still fish-hooked, I yanked at the object in my skin. It came out surprisingly easily, without much pain or blood.  
I studied the object briefly. It was about half an inch long and gold in color. It had a sharp tip, like the end of a spear, and tiny, pin-prick sized opening near the top...  
  
Suddenly, I threw it into the woods, immediately terrified.  
I now realized what the increasing, burning pain throughout my body was. I realized that I had been hit by a poisoned dart.


	18. A Little Elixir

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

In my panic, I drove almost blindly through the jungle. I didn't even feel the poison spreading inside of my body as I went on and on.  
Strange, it seemed. If the cloaked bastard had wanted another crack at me, he would've had many opportunities then, in my weakened state…why didn't he come at me again?  
Who knows? Maybe he thought I was finished, and that the poison would kill me quickly.  
Whatever the cause, it allowed me free reign throughout the dense, wet, and windy jungle.  
  
I can remember having actual tears in my eyes as I saw the first lights of the city. I don't know if it was the pain building in my body...or if I was fearing that this was the ending of my life. The poison, I guessed, worked not like the usual sedatives used in most stealth cases (I had studied this, but I didn't even know if this guy was stealth ops; probably not). The burning was spreading to specific areas that couldn't have been random…namely, my neck, the joints in my legs and arms, and my groin.  
More panic flooded my system as I realized my most vital areas being attacked. The burning had turned to a raking, hacking sensation, and I stumbled through the darkened streets in a drunken state, and I smashed into a trash can. It made an almighty racket that awoke just about half of the neighborhood. I managed to evade all attention, despite my delusional state.  
  
My mind kinda got stuck as I made my disoriented way, and was snagged only on getting back to Riley's. I didn't know how that could help me, but what else was I to do? It was the only place I could go.  
When I did come upon the Kivanna household, I didn't stop to pause. However, when I raced up the front steps, I received an overpowering feeling of exhaustion in my chest. It was so strong that I had to stop; there was no fighting it.  
But when I did...well, maybe it took only that one moment in which I stood still for the poison to fully circulate throughout my body. For in that instant in which I stopped, I felt such a horrible...reverberating throughout my anatomy. My head felt like a thousand Z-chips had been implanted, and all went off at once.  
  
Oh God, it hurt so much that I didn't even reach for my head; I reached for my arm instead. I collapsed then: my legs buckled and went slack, and I fell forward onto my face. I tasted my own blood...and knew it couldn't end this way. I didn't want to die of poison right in front of Riley's front door...but what could I do?  
In my desperation, I did the only thing that came to mind...I broke my solemn promise to myself to remain silent, and screamed out as loudly as I could.  
  
"_RILEYYYYYYYYYY!_"  
  
The yell took the last of my energy away. Dizziness overtook me, I felt my breathing cease, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Oh a horrible darkness,  
There is none I see;  
Blades, blood, and tentacles,  
What does your horror hold for me?_

* * *

My, what a poet I can be, huh?  
It seemed fitting for the moment. It was as if I was awake and trapped in a dark, dark coma.  
  
After a while (actually, it seemed like hours), I began seeing specks and sheets of multi-colored light throughout the everblack. It reminded me of the Northern Lights; I had seen them on TV.  
As entertaining as it was at first, I began to get bored after a while.  
  
"_C'mon, c'mon_", I urged impatiently.  
"_Put on some wrestling. I'm missing RAW!_"  
  
My words sounded strange to me, as if I wasn't the person speaking. It didn't matter to me then, but it seems a weird thought, huh?  
And as I said those words, it outside world seemed almost to follow my command. The view did change...but it wasn't pro wrestling that I got in front of my eyes.  
No; a black-and-color slideshow broke out, with the non-black being a strong blend of colors. This went on for a while, until I finally realized that I was blinking. I opened my eyes, and it felt like a violent stab in the face. I snapped my eyes back shut and kept them like that.  
  
Okay, so I wasn't dead..._well, I guess that's fortunate_.  
  
Where was I, anyway? I first took notice to the soft surface I was lying on. I didn't want to risk ruining my eyes again, so I just let my hands just wander. It felt much like a pillow...but what was this? There was a blanket on me as well.  
What was this?  
Was I lying crippled in a hospital somewhere? Well, if I was in a hospital, the doctors had done a mighty fine job with me; I mean it: my body still held that lapse of awakening, but I felt my power in my limbs again. I was back in control, and I remembered everything.  
  
The strange thing was that I felt oddly confident about my passed ordeal. I wasn't as concerned about the cloaked anonymous anymore. My old instincts had kicked back in, and I knew a bit more about my opponent. I would be more aware of him the next time we met, and at that time, it was he who would be the underdog.  
I began feeling like _Daredevil_ after a while; using my four remaining senses as a radar. But that made me feel kinda silly: I thought Daredevil was kind of hokey. So I took another chance and opened my eyes.  
  
It didn't hurt this time. In fact, I could see clearly again.  
  
I was lying on an oriental-looking couch-thing with a quilt tossed over me. My head rested on a white linen pillow, and rays of early-morning sunlight danced from a window.  
I was in a relatively small room, about the size of a large bathroom. The walls were plain and gray; the scenery could have been magnificently improved with a few pictures or paintings.  
I freed myself from the blanket and sat up. I didn't know where I was; the place didn't even smell familiar.  
_Where the Hell was I?_  
However, before I could get up to explore, a door that I had not yet noticed opened. I prepared myself to see my kidnapper; probably some old lady who thought I was a kitty-cat.  
  
_But...it was Riley!_  
  
His face was pale, and full of dread.   
…Just then, I realized how much chaos I had put him through, with all that happened. I was reminded that Riley cared about me, and it must've been a terrible ordeal for him to go through. To think that I had thrust myself into this willingly made me feel like such an ass.  
  
He looked up and caught sight of me. His face exclaimed, with an emotion unknown to me. Was it relief? Or perhaps an increased worry?  
  
"_Auron__!_", he cried, and it came out somewhat of a choked yell.  
  
He rushed forward and grabbed me in a tight hug. And right there, I could feel all the worry, apprehension, and emotional hardship that he had felt. Riley cared about me as much as I did him, and now I knew it. As he held me to him, I felt tears sliding onto my shoulder and into my fur.  
...I could take a lot, and that obviously included a fully loaded poison dart...but to see Riley crying...no, that was too much for me to take.  
I put my arms around his neck carefully, and I pulled him against my body gently. I put my face next to his ear.  
  
"_Riley_...", I said into his ear quietly; stroking his back with one of my claws.  
"_Come on...don't cry_..."  
  
..........  
..._Oh God; what had I done?_

* * *

I don't know why it slipped out like that.  
Maybe I was so overcome with emotion, or Riley's emotion, or...I can't go inside of this very much to explain it.  
The fact is, I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I just couldn't take the verbal solitude any more. All my life, I had been forced to keep my mouth shut. Perhaps these few soothing words to my friend in need were a necessity for myself.  
Expectedly, the speaking startled Riley. He let me go and moved away so fast, it almost saddened me. I don't know what I had expected, but whatever I felt was soon put aside, as the door opened again, and in came Rebecca, Lara, and that crazy vet from the shelter: my dear Dr. Hartrum.  
Rebecca, who had tears in her eyes, immediately ran towards me and tried to hug me, but Riley stopped her. His eyes were somehow dry now.  
  
"Leave him, Rebecca", he said gently and pulled her away.  
"Give him some space."

…Why, Riley? I'm not dangerous…  
  
What he had said obviously didn't apply to Dr. Frankenstein...I mean Dr. Hartrum.  
  
"May I take his pulse?", he 'asked', and grabbed my arm.  
  
It took only a minute – literally. A minute in such depressed silence…I continue dhating myself.  
Now Dr. Hartrum had strapped a thing around my arm that was taking my blood measurement. It was squeezing my arm somewhat.  
Rebecca clung to Lara's knee (she was looking at me too); having been denied physical contact seemed to have given her a bad idea of my condition, and she was looking very worried. I smiled at her; I didn't want her to be afraid.   
I looked back at the doc, who know had his hand on my forehead. I longed to ask him sarcastically if I was going to die anytime soon.  
I passed the examination: Dr. Hartrum smiled as if in success and ruffled the fur on my head. I decided against slapping him in the face.  
  
"Well, my little friend", he said sweetly.  
"You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
"_Continue with the talk and I'll petrify you beyond belief, you old witch doctor_", I thought to myself.  
  
He turned to Riley.  
  
"Really, Riley; I have no idea how he could've gotten that stuff in him, much less survive it. If you hadn't brought in when you did..."  
  
Riley looked from Dr. Hartrum to me, then back.  
  
"What did you say it was, doctor?", he asked.  
  
"It's a type of venom…looks very much like the kind found in snakes in Australia", the doctor answered.  
"A nasty effect it can have on its victims…and a nasty effect it did have on our little friend here."   
  
Riley swallowed.  
  
"And that would be?", he asked.  
  
"It spreads throughout the body at an alarming rate, and literally burns away the blood vessels that it passes through…", Hartrum answered, and glanced at me.  
  
"But I doubt very much that it was snake that bit him. The wound isn't resemblant of fangs or even teeth at all. It looks more like a puncture wound of a needle or something of the sort. Perhaps this explains the venom's strange effect; it could've been artificially made."  
  
...Well, I guess I was in debt; Ol' Hartrum had saved my life; I'm almost sorry of it. But what the Hell, I've got a sense of honor.  
_Thank you, my dear doctor, for saving my life from a snake-bite shot from a gun. Now please go back to the big house and play checkers with the other old veterinarians._

* * *

Riley and Hartrum talked for a while more, and I suddenly felt tired again. I lay back onto the pillow and closed my eyes. I wished that I could have some solitude...but I doubted that I would be getting any.  
They finally left me alone after what seemed like hours. Dr. Hartrum had insisted that I needed rest, but also forced me to swallow a spoonful of this gut-wrenching brew (it came out of a homemade bottle, so what else would I have expected?).  
Before I could fall back to sleep, I cupped my hands behind my head and looked at the ceiling.  
  
I was worried about Riley...the way he had looked at me had had scared me. I wanted Riley's attention now, and I knew that I might surprise him...but to scare him, so that he would then be scared of me from there on..._I could've kicked myself_.  
  
"_Stupid Auron, stupid 541!__ Of course he would've been scared!_", I said to myself.  
"_Humans are stupid creatures! Anything out of the ordinary is the come of Hell to them!_"  
  
...But that was a flat-out lie and insult to Riley. I knew that he wasn't like that at all.  
  
I fell asleep soon after; angry at myself and the whole damn universe.

* * *

I knew that Riley was in the room; I didn't know how long or even if I slept. Riley was sitting on a chair next to my couch, not moving.  
I opened my eyes and turned my head to find him with his face down. He looked tired and very exhausted.  
I leaned over and put my hand over his. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile, and I returned it.  
  
"Feeling okay?", he asked quietly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You're probably wondering where you are, huh?", he asked me.  
  
Indeed, I was.  
  
"Well...after I found you, well, Dr. Hartrum's house was closest, so..."  
  
"_Wonderful_", I thought instantly.   
"_I'm in Frankenstein's castle. They might a well be starting the experimentation all over again."_  
  
I climbed up from under the covers and over to Riley, hoping that we could both forget my little verbal altercation. I climbed into his lap and settled myself against his chest. Hopefully my cuteness could wash away any unsound memories.  
I was very relieved when I felt him put an arm around me. I rubbed my head against him sweetly, to show that I couldn't be in anyway dangerous.  
But it did feel very good. Past the act, I felt an almost bliss of harmony. Was it spontaneous, or not? I don't know, but it just felt so good...  
  
"Auron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
_...Blew it! Again!  
  
_

* * *

(A/N: Disclaimer - _'RAW IS WAR'_ and _'RAW'_ are copyrighted trademarks of _World Wrestling Entertainment_. '_Daredevil'_ is licensed and copyrighted by _Marvel_ comics…and other people I know nothing about)


	19. I Have Spoken

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"_As I, turn up the collar of my favorite winter coat,  
This wind is blow'in my mind...  
I see the kids in the streets, with not enough to eat,  
Who am I, to be blind,, pretending not to see them weep_..."

-Man in the Mirror,   
Michael Jackson

* * *

Riley looked at me. I looked back at him, and I think he could see the terror on my face. He put his hand on the back of my head, and slowly began to scratch my ears. Why was he so calm?  
This was crazy!  
  
"...Are you scared, Auron?", he asked me quietly.  
  
"...Me?", I replied shakily.  
  
...Strange, I thought; I never really paid attention to my voice until then, and I just then noticed how strange it sounded: it was (and is) almost electric in its flow, and kinda high.   
I sounded like a high machine gun...although at the moment, it was like a scared newt.  
…I don't think I should have been, though…  
  
Riley pulled his hand back; casually, but not arrogantly.  
  
"Y'know...", he said.  
"I've kind of been wondering if I just imagined that bit before; you talking...I guess not."  
  
I still didn't know what to say, or even if I should say anything. I remember being so scared about what might happen.  
I continued to stare in horror at Riley, and he looked back. We looked at each other, with me in kind of shivering awe.   
This held for several uncomfortable moments...  
I gulped...and noticed how profusely horrible I was feeling about the situation.  
  
"I...I think I'm gonna be sick", I said quietly.  
  
I don't think Riley was expecting that; I had just busted his 'cool'.  
  
"O...okay", he said, and graciously pulled forth a wastebasket.  
  
I leaned over, and it came up pretty quickly. It came too fast, and before long, I had the dry heaves. I was worried that my nasty, hacking choke would call for more unwanted attention…  
But then, I felt Riley's supporting hand on my back, and I felt a tiny bit better.  
After a while, I lifted my head and wiped a tendril of vomit from my mouth.  
  
"Thanks", I said weakly.  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
"Y'know...you were vomiting while you were unconscious, too", he informed me.  
"I'm kinda surprised you still had anything left in you."  
  
I leaned on my elbows gingerly. The staring continued...but this time, it didn't weigh as hard on me. Did my vomiting break the ice at all?  
Finally, Riley finally began the conversation again and brought up the obvious.  
  
"...You can talk?"  
  
"...Uh-huh", I answered blandly.  
  
"..._Whoa_...", Riley audited, and he gulped afterwards.  
"...Can...can I ask why?...or how...?", he asked slowly; cautiously, in a way not intending to hurt my feelings.  
  
…He wanted to talk to me.  
I wanted to talk to him…but there was a bit of anxiety still fuzzing in my chest  
  
"...C-can I sit on your lap?", I asked him.

* * *

It all came out; the whole story. I spoke like a DJ with an hour of overtime, and I barely drew breath.   
Oh man, was I ever nervous...but as I spoke, the feeling of being sick, and the anxiety of something bad happening began to lessen. It was strange, but before long, the worst feeling in my body was in my mouth, where I could still taste my vomit.  
I told Riley everything – about my artificial creation, my training and torture under Jumba's cruel hand, my escape and trip to Earth…  
Riley was a good listener, though, and that made things easier. He allowed me to sit in his lap while I spoke; I think he knew it made me feel more at ease. His arm was across my shoulders lightly, and with my head lowered and my eyes raised, I could just read the _'2 Xtreme'_ line across his skull-tattoo.  
  
...It's crazy; I don't think that Jumba ever wanted me to have emotion. I think the fact that I do have feelings is a miscalculation of his layout for me. Maybe that's why he didn't want me anymore; Jumba didn't want a prototype that faltered on the job, and objected to duties, due to actually feeling something other than that his (my) mind and body didn't belong to him.  
After I had gotten to the part of me finally getting settled just outside of Mana, I decided against going into some details. I made it look like I had just been absentmindedly strolling down the neighborhood when Riley hit me; I didn't want him to know that I had been eavesdropping on him earlier.  
  
I finished my story with my escape from the pet shelter. I think Riley understood that the reason I left then was because I was still unsure about everything, because he didn't question me about it; I was grateful.  
  
After a while of listening carefully, he finally nodded.  
  
"So...", he said slowly, lifting his arm from my shoulders and sitting back  
"...You're an alien?"  
  
I nodded glumly; it seemed almost shameful to me.  
  
"Bred and watered", I added.  
  
Riley laughed at my little joke, but I think he only did so to make me feel better.  
  
"So why me?", he asked after he had giggled a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?", I asked him; I really didn't know what he meant.  
  
"Why...why did you choose me?", he replied in question.  
  
...The truthful answer seemed the best to me.  
  
"I..._ah_...I saw you fight in the gym, and I thought I'd...follow you for a while."  
  
I felt bad again for having to admit it, but it was obviously an unsuspecting, un-mocking amusement for Riley. Hell, he even cracked a smile again. This told me that I wasn't in all of the trouble that I had prepared myself for; I wouldn't have to feel bad because of him.  
  
"You like pro wrestling?", he asked me.  
  
I nodded. Riley continued with the smile.  
  
"I noticed you were always looking at it on TV", he said.  
  
Riley now tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He did this so long that I began feeling uneasy.  
  
"…Is something wrong?", I asked him carefully.  
  
Riley looked at me. I couldn't read or translate the look in his eyes.  
  
"Well...I just found out that I'm sitting here with an actual alien; that's big news, I think…"  
  
I lowered my head. I knew it was all over.  
  
"I'll leave", I said quietly and resentfully.  
  
Riley looked surprised. He straightened up very quickly from his laid-back position.  
  
"_Why?_", he asked seriously.  
  
I looked back at him.  
  
"Because I'm an alien."  
  
Riley now looked...I'm not sure how. But it was somewhere between shock, forgiveness, and self-outrage.  
  
"..._But_..._but that doesn't matter_!", he said, and I noticed that there was some distress in his voice.  
  
"It...it doesn't?", I asked, raising my head in surprise; did he really mean that?  
  
I was truly in surprise…I thought that the prospect of having an extra-terrestrial on your couch would make any human-being uneasy.  
…Was I wrong?  
  
"No!", Riley said, and he reached around and put his arm around my shoulders again.  
"Why would you even think that?"  
  
"...Because I'm an alien."  
  
I think Riley was going to laugh, but he suppressed it.  
  
"That doesn't matter", he told me, in a tone of somewhat-solemn-ness.  
"You're still my friend."  
  
When Riley said those words, I felt warm all over. I had just been told that I had a friend: I could now be sure that I wouldn't be alone in the universe, as I had thought I was before.   
I wanted to reach over and hug him; hold him close for finally being the one who would accept me for who I am…_what_ I am.  
Oh God, how I loved Riley from that moment on – my sweet, brave, honest, and true best-buddy Shark-wrestler Riley _The-Man_ Kivvana!  
  
However, we could not continue our conversation, as the next second, the whole entire party of Lara, Rebecca, and Dr. Hartrum came back into the room, and I once again had to keep my trap shut.  
_Damn_. We were just getting started!


	20. Reality Is Trouble

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

I was taken back to Riley's house, in the air that suggested I was a castrated dog (man, you get a few gallons of poison pumped into you, and you're weaker than a snail...). Dr. Hartrum had insisted he inspect me a few more time before I left, and when I did, I was given a smiley-face balloon; _I have never felt lower_.  
Rebecca spent the entire rest of the day nursing me with ice cream and aspirin: I took so much of that stuff, I thought I was gonna be sick again.   
…But then again, she only meant well, and really was a sweet little girl, so I managed to keep control of my stomach and simply smiled to her in return.  
The response, unsurprisingly, was a hug so tight that I thought I would pass out…but Riley smiled at me from over her shoulder, and I smiled back.  
  
Finally, it was time for the kid to go to bed (after much debate), and Lara was out anyway, so it didn't matter too much anyway.  
Riley made sure that Rebecca was asleep before he came back down and we began our conversation. He sat down next to me on the sofa, and switched on the television to avoid any diversion, in case Rebecca was still awake (you'd think he was becoming paranoid).  
  
He leaned in close to me, with the awe and excitement of anybody expectant of something magnificent..  
  
"Can you tell me about it?", he asked eagerly.  
  
"Tell you about what?", I asked; there were many things I could tell him about…  
  
"About the other planets and other species!", he said.  
"What's beyond Earth, and what's it like?"  
  
I shrugged dully.  
  
"…I don't know much about anything except Turo", I said honestly.  
"I haven't been anywhere, first-hand..."  
  
That didn't set Riley back at all.  
  
"What was it like there?", he asked, still looking extremely excited and awed.  
  
I sighed; kinda exasperated.   
Well, at least he didn't badger me about the Elvis-abduction-question (the Zhoncozians nabbed Elvis while he was on the toilet, left a duplicate behind, and now he's being put through eternal animation. He's in no danger though; I've listened to him many times on intergalactic-radio. He's learned Zhoncozian-talk, and claims that he's never been happier).  
  
"Turo's not exactly a planet", I began.  
"It's actually one big spaceship."  
  
Riley eyes went wide with wonder.  
  
"_A spaceship the size of a planet_...", he said dreamily; scenario after scenario undoubtedly coming to his mind.  
  
"Actually, it's the size of a small moon", I corrected.  
"I don't have the exact dimensions, though..."  
  
"_But-but still_-!...th-that's amazing!", Riley stuttered.  
"What...what incredible technology! It's fantastic!"  
  
I smiled at him; very pleased at how interested he was in what I said.  
  
"Actually, you humans can actually build one of those yourself...you just don't know it. See, it's all a matter of using nuclear energy for stuff other than war, and…"

* * *

I continued to explain the technology superiority to Riley well into the night. Once through that, we discussed alien species, their homeworlds, intergalactic cooperation, laws of the republic, and more than I ever thought I could explain in one night.   
I kept as far as I could from my own personal experiences with Jumba; I myself didn't really want to go back there.  
Riley seemed ready to stay away from there, too; he kept up his excellent listening-act, and I was happy that my words alone could cause enthusiasm. I felt like an old story-teller in the marketplace of ancient Damascus…I began to pride myself on being a very good speaker.  
  
But before we both realized it, the clock showed 2:30 A.M., and I pretty much shut myself up.  
  
"We both gotta get some sleep", I insisted.  
"Plus, I'm recovering; I need rest."  
  
Riley nodded and stood up.  
  
"Can you tell me more tomorrow?", he requested politely.  
"Please?"  
  
_…How could I say no?_  
  
"Sure", I said with a smile.  
"Tomorrow; definitely."  
  
Riley grinned appreciatively. He reached down and scooped me into his arms. Amazingly and completely unafraid of me, even after I had explained to him exactly what I was and what I was created for, he squeezed me against his chest and set his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, buddy."  
  
When he said that, I was reminded how good it felt to be somebody's friend.  
I hugged him back and snuggled as close as I could against him. _How wonderful it felt_…

* * *

We went upstairs, and Riley got changed for bed in the bathroom. I took the time to once again admire his posters of the Great Red Dragon…I had become particularly fond of _'The Beast from the Sea'_, where the Dragon's face was most revealed (I dunno...I just like monsters).  
Riley came back into his room; even in his boxers and plain T-shirt, he looked greatly impressive, body-wise (just something I noticed).   
He climbed into his bed, and I jumped in after him.  
(…_on a minor note, I don't know why others may frown upon our bed-sharing, but I really don't see what's wrong with it; when I slept next to Riley, it was warmer, I felt safer, and the bed was comfier than the sofa. Besides, we were buddies. Nothing more than feeling good and warm was ever the case_)  
I laid down on the in-side of the bed, and Riley on the out-side. He put his arm across me, and closed his eyes.  
  
"'Night", he said to me, and squeezed my shoulder.  
  
"Good night", I said, and laid my head on his shoulder like a happy dog.  
  
Honestly, I couldn't believe how comfortable this was. It was just a nice feeling, to know that we were now who we were. We knew each other, we knew exactly what we were, and that hadn't changed us, or our friendship.  
He was a human, I was an artificial genetic Experiment, but that didn't matter – unity, friendship, and love: beyond all that I had ever dreamed of.  
I knew at once that we'd always be together…and nothing in the world would ever separate us!  
  
...But perhaps I spoke too soon.

* * *

Moments before I could drift off to Dreamland, I heard Riley's voice.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"Say...I've been meaning to ask you...what was it that made you so sick before?"  
  
I shot up so fast, I thought I had broken Riley's arm. I had been so caught up in my bliss that I had completely forgotten what had brought me into this position, and I realized the ominous: the robed monster was still out there.  
I couldn't have expected that my anxiety would go unnoticed. Riley sat up as well, with both annoyance and slight concern on his face.  
  
"What was that for?", he snapped; rubbing his arm where I had accidentally hurt him.  
  
I turned to him slowly. My fear was renewed, and I guess it showed, even in the dark.  
  
"Riley...", I said quietly (it might seem dramatic, but my voice actually shook a bit).  
"I...I don't think that I'm the only alien on the planet."

* * *

It took some time for me to explain the entire situation to Riley, even though he held back on several questions. I could tell he was confused, though.   
Who wouldn't be? Not only were there aliens on the planet, but there were those who were trying to knock off the others!  
I was still in a larger dilemma, though. I still didn't have the slightest clue who my assailant was, and why I was his target, anyway.  
My theory that I had an assassin on my ass still stood; I wouldn't put it past Jumba, the ol' bastard, to send someone after me.  
_Ooh, if only I could get my hands on him…_  
  
...But what worried me most was the fact that this situation might create danger for Riley and his family...would they get caught in the cross-fire?  
If this thing meant violence…how could I guarantee their safety…and my own at the same time?


	21. Discention Turns To Hope

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was going to do…Hell, I wasn't sure what I even could do!   
When you look at it from a matter of points, I'm running low while the mystery-guy has all the credit. As far as I knew, he had weapons, a good hiding place, and was probably motivated by money (if I believed that I was a bounty)…and I was sitting on Riley's couch, feeling tense, anxious, and even scared.  
I sat on the couch, then, in Riley's living room and ran my hand across my head. Rebecca sat next to me and watched cartoons. I noticed then, that sometimes the ignorance of a child can be a blessing: I would've given anything to have just a few minutes of serenity, where I didn't have to worry about who was hunting me and what it might do to those close to me.  
  
I was, however, about to be distracted from my thoughts for a while…because just then, I heard the front door slam.  
Lara, who had been out all night (again), had finally returned to grace us with her presence. With my superior sense of smell, I could scent the liquor on her.  
I knew that there would be trouble. I heard her stumble into the kitchen, where Riley had been sitting with a cup of coffee (thinking about the problems I had as well).   
  
…There was a minute of silence, in which I anticipated even worse things to come, and then Riley entered the living room. Through his mask of calmness that he held in place for Rebecca, I could see red-hot rage and anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"Rebecca...", he said, approaching us.  
"Why don't you and Auron go upstairs for a while, huh?"  
  
Rebecca shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to finish this", she stated stubbornly  
  
Riley took a deep breath, steadying breath; I tensed – _do what he says, Rebecca!_  
  
"Rebecca", he said in voice more firmly.  
"I want you to go upstairs right now and not come back down until I say so."  
  
Yes, that finally got her going without any fight.   
At once, the TV was off, and I was being dragged towards the stairs. I gave Riley a questioning look from behind, and he only mouthed;  
  
"_Keep her up there_."  
  
The smell of trouble was even greater than that of the alcohol.  
Rebecca led me into her room, where we began playing a board game. I had left the door slightly ajar, because I too wanted to know what this was about. Rebecca didn't notice anything, but I could hear everything happening downstairs, with my ears strained.  
I couldn't really make out much of it, except that Riley and Lara were shouting at each other from behind a closed door.   
I leaned my head closer towards the doorway and strained my ears even more.  
  
"-_This is the third time you came home this month like this! You smell like the bar, there's no gas in the car, and you're so boozed up you can't even understand me!_", I heard Riley shout loudly.  
  
I strained my ears even more, to their maximum.  
  
"_What do you care about me, Riley?!_", Lara retorted.  
"_You're so wrapped up with the kid and that blue freak-thing all the time!_"  
  
"_You_ _keep them out of this! Don't you talk to me what I care about!_", Riley yelled, with even more anger in his voice than before.  
"_I care about my family, and that's obviously more than you do!_"  
  
"_You_ _care about the family? Where were you when Mom and Dad-_"  
  
"_SHUT UP ABOUT THEM!_"  
  
I didn't need to strain to hear anymore. Their voices carried all the way up to Rebecca's room. The kid was now also aware of their argument. I turned towards her, and her head was up and alert.  
…Her eyes were watering. This probably wasn't the first time she had experienced this.  
  
"_It's true!_", Lara was shouting.  
"_Where were you when they had the accident?! Where were you, anyway?! Out at your stupid wrestling thing!"_  
  
Riley now seemed livid. His voice was no longer his own.  
  
"_MOM AND DAD WERE KILLED BY A DRUNK LIKE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN SIT THERE, AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT BEING THERE FOR MY FAMILY! I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR EVERYBODY WHEN THEY NEEDED ME! IF YOU DON'T NEED ME, OR THIS FAMILY, THEN GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!_"  
  
A second later, I heard the door slam, and then Riley's hard, angry breathing. I looked back over at Rebecca...and saw that she was crying.  
Her face was in her hands, but she couldn't disguise her sobs from anybody. Large, wet tears dripped through her fingers and onto her muumuu.   
And as I looked at her, I realized a small, delicate creature that was stuck in the crossfire of a brother-and-sister battle.  
  
I sat there, not sure what to do. I wasn't an experienced child psychologist, so I wouldn't even know what to logically consider.  
In the end, logic went out the window and I did what my heart told me to do. Gently, I walked over to her. She didn't even raise her head as I came close. Very slowly and compassionately, I wrapped my arms around her small, weak body. Only then did I realize how frail she really was.  
With one hand resting on her back, and I began to stroke her hair. My clawed finger ran slowly down the length of her silk-like black hair, and back down. Finally, she put her face into my shoulder and put her arms around my neck. Her crying got quieter, but I could feel her warm tears soaking into my fur.  
…I noticed then that this was the shoulder that I had received the scar on, from my crash-landing on Earth.  
  
"_Shhh_...", I cooed in her ear.  
  
I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, that nothing was going to happen to her, but I couldn't. I felt like violating my no-talking rule again...but I reminded myself what it might lead to.  
So instead, I gave her a small squeeze and nuzzled her head like a real dog would.  
Now Rebecca didn't seem like the annoying nutcase I have always described her to be. She was human, and she felt these emotions. She was a child, and deserved my comfort. She was all alone this room with me...better spend it crying on my shoulder than crying into her hands.

* * *

A minute later, Riley came into the room. He looked beat, and emotionally exhausted.  
Had his own words hurt himself as much as they had his little sister?  
He looked down at the two of us. I wasn't sure what my expression should be, so I kept my face down, close to Rebecca.  
  
"_Oh no_...", Riley said quietly.  
"_Oh no_...I'm so sorry, Rebecca..."  
  
He came over to us and pulled both of us into a hug. I felt his arms close around me as much as Rebecca, and for some reason, it gave me a strange feeling. It was a feeling that suggested that I belonged here, as an actual member of the family, and not just a friend. I shared an emotion felt by others…in the way that they did. It made me a pert.  
As much as I liked this feeling, I would've liked it even more if this wasn't a sad moment.

* * *

Rebecca eventually fell asleep of exhaustion. I went downstairs and sat on the sofa while Riley tucked her in. I could hear him singing her a lullaby.  
Soon after, I heard him come downstairs. I heard him go into the kitchen, do something, then come towards me. I turned my head as he entered, and he sat down next to me.  
For a while, he said nothing, and just stared off into space. I wondered what was going on through his head. What was he thinking about?  
Finally, he looked at me. He reminded me of a general that had just surrendered.  
  
"So...", he said quietly.  
"You heard?"  
  
I nodded.  
Riley sighed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Lara...she's gotten so insensitive nowadays...really, I don't know why..."  
  
There was silence again. Even if I did know what to say, I'm not sure I'd have gotten it out.  
Riley put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open, and searched around until he found a small photograph. He handed it to me, and I had no idea what it was until I held it in my hands.  
A woman with strawberry-blonde hair was standing next to powerful-looking man with dark hair, and he had his muscular arm around her. They both showed signs of permanent sunburn and aging, but an overall energetic and young appearance held close to them.  
Most noticeably, they were both smiling.  
  
I looked up at Riley.  
  
"Is this...are these your parents?"  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
"Yeah. That's my mom and dad."  
  
He took a steadying breath, perhaps suppressing a sob.  
  
"Dad served a year in Korea. He met Mom on the way back home...and they married soon after."  
  
He took the picture from me and stared at it.  
  
"We moved to Hawaii before Rebecca was born…Dad worked in the air force. I was almost eleven, then, and I didn't even understand why we moved, but I didn't care; I loved it so much. Dad and I would work out in the mornings, and Mom and Lara would be doing their hair in the bathroom."  
  
He brushed a finger over his parents' forever-captured faces.  
  
"Mom was so beautiful...she was the symbol of kindness and honesty, and could bake circles around anybody. I can remember her being in the kitchen, every afternoon: cooking up something that made everybody's mouth water.  
"Then, every night when I went to bed, even after I had gotten older, she'd come into my dark bedroom, lean over my bed, and kiss me...and she'd say; _'Goodnight, Riley. I love you_'...  
  
He sighed deeply, and his breath shook with tears.  
  
"And Dad...he was the greatest man I ever knew."  
  
Riley sniffed audibly.  
  
"He worked in the cargo center about an hour away from here. He taught me all I know about fighting; he was an expert martial-artist...he taught me to defend myself.  
"After each workout, he'd say to me; _'Your abilities are your defense, not your weapons…a black-belt around your waist is only to hold your pants up, nothing more'…  
  
_He laughed once around his tears._  
  
_"...I wasn't sure what that meant back then, but now I know..."  
  
Now I really thought he was going to start crying, but he held strong with me; keeping his tears back resolutely.  
  
"I can remember...we would all go down to the beach on Saturday, and watch the sun sink into the water", he continued.  
"We'd do that every week, even after Rebecca was born."  
  
...I could say nothing.  
Riley closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he remembered something else.  
  
"But then...one night, when I had just started to work in the EWF...they were driving out to watch me, and some guy was drunk at the wheel, and...and..."  
  
Riley leaned over and put face into his palms. I couldn't hear him at all, but I new he was crying.  
It hurt me to know that I couldn't ever relate to him, but I could feel the emotional scars in his mind opening back up to plague him, and I knew that he didn't deserve it.  
I scooted next to him and put my hand onto his back.  
  
"Hey...", I said quietly.  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know."  
  
Riley let loose an audible sob.  
  
"They were coming for me...they were coming because I asked them to come. If I hadn't asked them, they wouldn't have been out that night. They'd still be..."  
  
This time, Riley completely broke. He slipped from the coach onto his knees and started to cry openly.  
It was heart-wrenching to see him in such agony.  
_He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve it._  
I crawled down next to him and helped him back onto the couch, nearly hauling him back up.  
  
"No, Riley", I said to him.  
"It's not your fault. Neither you nor your parents did anything wrong. It was that idiot drunk's fault. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong, okay? You did nothing wrong…you couldn't have; it's not your fault."  
  
Riley nodded slowly and wiped his face with a tissue. He blew his nose thourghly before looking back at me.  
  
"I'm just...I'm so scared about losing somebody else. Lara's out at night, drinking...and you...there's somebody after you...and I don't want to lose you, too…"  
  
I pulled Riley close to me and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same, and we held eachother close for a long while.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere", I whispered into his ear, while my head rested on his shoulder.  
"I'm not going anywhere just because there's another alien on the planet. You...you're all my family...and I don't plan to leave my family."

* * *

Riley let go and sat back up. His eyes gave me an unidentifiable, yet sad and worried expression.  
  
"Auron...", he said.  
"I...is there anything that I can do to help you?"  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
I looked out the window and narrowed my eyes doubtfully.  
  
"I know I can beat this guy...I survived his poison, but I don't think he can survive mine…but what I really could use is a few guns and weapons."  
  
Riley sniffed and gave me a blank expression, and I felt very stupid.  
  
"_Honestly_", I thought to myself stupidly.  
"_How would he know where people bunkered firearms?_"  
  
"Well, there is a place..."  
  
_Oh, he might know just anyway.  
_  
"Where?", I asked eagerly, perking up.  
  
Riley stood up and went for the CD deck inside of the sofa and pulled out a road map. He unfolded it and pointed out a place for me.  
  
"There used to be an old military installation about fifteen miles from here", he said, his finger aiming at a tiny, red dot.  
"They closed it down a few years ago, but you might be able to find some reserved guns and ammunition there."  
  
I smiled joyously.  
  
"_Is that so?_", I said gleefully.  
"That's where they keep all the goodies?"  
  
"Maybe there won't be any at all", Riley said.  
"There just might be...if you wanna check it out, we can go tomorrow; I'll drive you."  
  
"Tomorrow?", I repeated.  
"Why waste your daylight when I can grab it all right now?"  
  
Riley looked very surprised.  
  
"Now?", he said in disbelief.  
"It's nine in the evening...and how would you even get there?"  
  
"I'll manage", I said assuredly, and then asked direly;  
"Can I go?"  
  
Riley nodded slowly...but it was an unsure type of nod.  
I gave a whoop of joy (any doubt that I like guns?) and jumped up. I went to go through the window, ready to leave...but then I stopped.  
I turned my head and looked back at Riley: worry and concern decorated his face.  
I felt a bit guilty about leaving right there.  
  
"Riley...", I said slowly, because I didn't know what else to say…but eventually I managed a smile.  
  
"Come here and gimme a hug."  
  
He came, and before anything, I grabbed him and squeezed him friendlily.  
  
"I'll be back before sunrise, okay?", I told him.  
  
"...Yeah, sure", he said, and I hoped there was more confidence in his spirit.  
  
I smile at him when we let eachother go, and it was somewhat devious.  
  
"I'll be back soon. And when I do, I'm going to kick that guy's ass so hard that Jumba's gonna feel it two thousand light-years away!"


	22. The Raid

(A/N: please pardon me if I have any flaws regarding the firearms mentioned in this chapter. I'm aware that the military does not use revolvers, Uzis, or submachine guns (other than the M-16 and the X-13), and I know that the military would never store them as carelessly as I write here. It's all for the flow of the story)

* * *

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Once I was out in the road, I hopped upon the top of a passing car and rode most of the way to the military base; the driver seemed to be headed in that direction.  
I'm lucky that it was a warm night, or I would've froze to death up there, with the wind whipping at my body…but it was surprisingly exhilarating and fun to play this like a secret mission, what with all of the conditions being right for me…  
Cold wind, rain, or any other weather-disfluency would've probably damaged my morale.  
  
Once I spotted the lights of the military base, I jumped off, and I trudged the last mile (for safety) until I came upon a threshed metal fence about eight feet high that walled the perimeter of the abandoned base.  
Beyond that (with my enhanced vision), I could see several large bunkers and cargos lined up in set-order, and beyond that were several empty-looking apartment buildings.  
_Ghost base_…  
I climbed over the barbed wire lining of the fence without receiving a scratch. I didn't see anybody around, so I was pretty stealth-less as I made my way across the brown, dying grass and over to the bunkers. Once I got in close, I noticed that a few men in uniform were patrolling among the place. More importantly, they were carrying guns, but looked mildly bored about their assignment.  
  
I slinked down as far as I could go into the dead nettles and made it to the side of one of the large, concrete bunkers. I climbed up its side (about fifty feet) and scuttled over to its head, completely out-of-view from anybody.  
I wondered how I would be able to find out in which cargo the weapons were kept in without checking each of them out. Graciously, two men that stood on either sides of the bunker's doorway below me answered this question pretty clearly.   
I overheard their conversation and crawled down and close for some information.  
  
"What the Hell do they keep in these things anyway?", a man with a deep voice was saying to the other irritably.  
  
"Bunkers one through four are only used for reserve uniforms", the other man answered, by the book.  
"Number five holds ops equipment, office materials and supplies are in number six, and vehicles are in number seven."  
  
"What's in number eight?", the other guy asked.  
  
The informant shrugged.  
  
"Dunno", he said.  
  
That had to be it; where the weapons would be.  
Springing away from the conversation and back into the grass soundlessly, I made straight for the last bunker. I think one of the men might've heard me; he looked my way once. But I smugly knew he wouldn't be able to see me.  
Once I reached my destination, I jumped and clung onto the curving wall and climbed my way to the top of the bunker: opening the main doors would definitely alert the guards, so I knew I would have to find a vent or something on top.  
And I did: I found a small sun-roof atop the gigantic building, just my size. I pried it open and climbed in.  
  
Through the darkness, I was reminded how big this building was: about two commercial airliners would've fit tightly into a structure like this.  
The place was very well kept...well, in a sense. There was an amount of dust resting on top of everything, but it looked as if everything had been neatly put away before the door was closed (and never opened again).  
Several large lockers lined the end of the bunker, as well as tables. On these tables rested machine parts, neatly lined and sorted. Empty tool racks crossed around the walls, seemingly skeleton-like.  
I let go and fell to the floor (which was quite a drop) and looked around. I knew that I would need some light before I started looking.  
I wandered over near the entrance doors and found a switch. I flipped it with a snap, and about half of the lights went on, and the others flickered feebly in the dimness.   
  
I went for the obvious, which were the lockers. It took me about a minute to jog across the length of the cargo center, and I was surprisingly out of breath.  
The lockers loomed over in me in a way that suggested they knew I was trespassing. I eyed the locks on their knobs, and wondered what would be the best way to break them open. In the end, I simply grabbed one of them between my fingers, gave it a quick yank, and the decaying rust did the rest of the work for me. There was a small cracking sound, and the door fell open.

* * *

I smiled happily as I looked gloatingly upon my prize. I began to skip to and fro in front of the other lockers, tearing off the locks as I did. Door after door opened, revealing pistols, machine guns, grenades, and boxes upon boxes of ammunition. A laugh escaped my lips, and I felt like a kid inside _Toys R Us_.  
It was wonderful!  
  
I began lining up the weapons on the floor by class, and walked among them, scratching my chin as I pondered diligently what I would take. I had to consider my physical size, which pretty much made it impossible for me to man anything bigger than an X-13. An M-16, which I would've loved to have taken, was out of the question (it was almost twice the size of me!).  
I found a nice big-pouched bag to carry my stuff in; it would've been very inconvenient if I were to walk around with my arms full of guns and bullets. I unzipped the many separate carriers and stuffed in the arms I had decided to take: two small 9mm pistols, a remarkably small shotgun, a .32 caliber revolver, two hand grenades, and two Uzis. In the remaining pouches, I gathered together as much ammunition and magazines as I could.  
  
Now I felt very dominant. The weaponry of humans wasn't nearly as advanced as mine, but these things would be very helpful nonetheless.  
  
I slung the bulging bag over my shoulder proudly, and as I did, the edge of the bag hit the side of one of the lockers.   
A domino-effect went into play as I cringed, and everything standing close to the cargo's walls was thrown over, with enough of a ruckus to awaken the dead...or at least the guards. Tables, lockers, and metal shelves clanged unceremoniously to the floor.  
I didn't wait for them to come and find me; I climbed like Hell up the curving wall and towards the sunroof. I was just lifting my leg out of the bunker when I heard the front doors crashing open, and a broad voice shouted who was in there.   
Without pausing, I made a gallant leap from the top of the building as far as I could onto the ground. One of the guards heard me as I landed (remember how much ammo I'm carrying), as he yelled to his comrades;  
  
"_He's over there! Come on!_"  
  
I started to run, but the huge bag clinging to my body slowed me down greatly. Behind me, I heard a different member of security shout;  
  
"_FREEZE! Stop now, or we will open-fire!_"  
  
I think they were just shouting in the direction they generally assumed I was, because I don't think that it was possible for them to see me in the darkness. So of course I didn't stop, and then the bullets started to fly. They were shooting about three feet above me, but it was still very disconcerting to be fired upon.  
I squinted my eyes and ran full-out for the fence. About four feet from it, I made such a jump up-and-over that I cleared the barrier easily. I continued to run, even though the bullets had stopped, and I ran for the road again, and grabbed onto the very first car that past in the direction of Mana.

* * *

Once the car pulled into the city, I jumped off and made way for Riley's house. The window I had left through was still open, allowing me to crawl back into the house. I glanced at the clock once I was back inside the warm, lighted house, and saw that it was past midnight. Apparently, my run for the weapons had taken longer than I had thought.  
  
I found Riley in the kitchen, with the small TV/radio on. He was half-asleep in his chair, and didn't notice me when I entered.  
  
"Riley!", I hissed while prodding him into consciousness.  
"Riley! I got the guns!"  
  
Riley looked at me dazedly through one eye.  
  
"_No, Auron, I don't want another beer, and I don't think you should have one either_."  
  
Then he fell asleep: face-first on the table.  
I stared at him with friendly amusement for a moment, smiling.  
I set down the bag and went over to the television to turn it off. But before I did, I caught the last headline, uttered by the beautiful reporter with the brown hair;  
  
"_-This just in: we have received reports that the unused military installation near the city of Mana has been robbed. We are not yet sure what the culprits took, but-"  
  
_I switched it off.  
Helpfully, I literally carried Riley upstairs to his room and settled him onto his bed. Then I went back downstairs, drank some juice, and listened to '_Tease Me, Please Me_' by the Scorpions before I went back upstairs and snuggled myself under Riley's sprawled-out arm.  
_Hoo__, boy…what a night_.

* * *

(A/N: Disclaimer: '_Toys R Us_' is copyrighted, and the title, lyrics, and original recording and performance of '_Tease Me, Please Me_' belongs to the Scorpions)


	23. Hello, Auron

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

The next morning, while Rebecca was still asleep, I showed Riley my whole cache' of stolen weapons, that I had hidden in a closet the night before. He was impressed, to say the least.  
  
"_Daaamn_...", he said in awe as he held one of the Uzis in his hand, and turned it over carefully.  
  
I smile at his amusement and continued scrubbing the barrel of the revolver with a pipe-cleaner. Some of the stuff was kinda old, and it needed a bit of maintenance.   
However, I was confident that it would work, if I gave it enough attention…  
  
"We're gonna have to hide all of this before Rebecca gets up", I reminded Riley.  
  
Riley put down the Uzi and picked up one of the 9mms. He looked a bit concerned as he turned it over in his hand…as if it were a sinful object of some kind.  
  
"You're sure nobody followed you?", he asked me.  
"'Cause I could get in serious trouble if the military found these in my house…"  
  
"Nobody followed me", I assured him, then added with a smile;  
"I'm a master of espionage."  
  
Riley nodded.  
  
"This is some pretty impressive stuff", he commented, obviously wanting to change the subject.  
"You could do a lot of damage with this..."  
  
"The only damage that I'm going to inflict will be on Mr. Mysterious", I told him, meaning the robed creature.  
  
Riley nodded again, but I knew that worry was still running through him.  
Slowly, I reached over and put my hand over his, that lay on the table. I ran my thumb over the back of his palm gently.  
  
"Hey", I said.  
"We're gonna be alright. I promise."  
  
Riley nodded appreciatively and smiled…I was glad to see that the smile was true.  
…Just then, we heard Rebecca's quiet little footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"_Quick! The bag!_", I hissed urgently.  
  
Riley passed it to me quickly, and I began stuffing everything into it as fast as I could. Just as Rebecca entered the kitchen, I dropped the bag out of eyesight and appeared casual.  
She looked so cute, in her way-too-big nightshirt, and her black hair tied back into a ponytail. Throw on a pair of wings, and you'd think a little angel had just walked into the room.  
  
"'Morning, Rebecca!", Riley greeted her.  
  
She yawned so widely that it was impossible for her to consider it with her little hand.  
  
"Good morning…", she said sleepily in return.  
  
She came up to us, and Riley scooped her into his lap. He put his arms around her, somewhat protectively.  
  
"Did you dream of anything, honey?", he asked her kindly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I dreamed that Auron could talk, and he rode on top of a car...and he brought home some stuff in a big bag..."  
  
Riley and I looked at each other, and we cringed simultaneously.  
…Was this kid psychic or something? What was with this prophetic-dream thing?  
…I held my breath, expecting more news that I already knew.  
She continued;  
  
"...And then I also dreamed that Lara was walking down the street, and then it suddenly got dark, and then Lara was gone."  
  
...I didn't want to believe anything; _it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream_…  
  
"It was just a dream, Rebecca", Riley told her in a too-sure voice.  
"I mean, Auron talking? Riding on top of a car? C'mon, how silly is that?"  
  
"_Oh Riley_...", I said to myself, under clenched teeth, as I folded my hands nervously.  
"_You horrible liar_..."  
  
Rebecca looked up at him seriously.  
  
"But where's Lara?", she asked, as in interrogation.  
"Hasn't she come home yet?"  
  
Riley looked back at her for second, but his eyes left hers before he replied.  
  
"I'm sure Lara's at a friend's house or something. I'll bet she's watching her soap operas right now...right, Auron?"  
  
He looked at me for support, and I faked a smile and nodded.  
I really hoped that was it; I didn't like Lara myself, but I didn't want this little family to suffer another loss.  
_Lara would probably turn up before dinner_, I began telling myself.  
Yeah, that was the case.   
I assured myself that; she'll be here soon.

* * *

But she wasn't.  
Lara didn't return before dinner. Nor was she there for the next day's breakfast. Lunch went without her, as well as dinner. The days began to pass, and any sign of her was invisible.  
Needlessly said, Riley began to get even more worried then before. He started asking around all over town for clues to his sister's whereabouts, but he was getting no results. Any calls made to her cell phone went unanswered: there was no trace of her anywhere.  
Rebecca was worried and anxious as well. Riley tried to cover it up by telling her that Lara was participating in an extended sleepover, and it would be some time before she returned...but I don't think the kid really bought it. She could feel Riley's tension, and even though I did my best to keep her distracted, I noticed some discomfort in her emotions as well.  
  
"What if my dream was real?", she whispered to Riley one day.  
"What if Lara really is gone?"  
  
"Don't worry", Riley tried to assure her.  
"Lara'll be back soon. I know she will."  
  
On the third morning of Lara's absence, Riley and I sat in the kitchen. He was on his fifth mug of coffee, and I had barely finished my sandwich.  
  
"Where could she be?", he kept asking me, as if I would suddenly have the answers.  
"Do you think she actually left...after we had our argument?"  
  
I shook my head honestly.  
  
"No", I said.  
"I don't think so. I mean, she left all her belongings here, didn't she?"  
  
Riley nodded and rested his head on the table's edge.  
  
"_GodDAMN_...", he breathed loudly.  
  
We heard the sound of small footsteps coming our way, and Rebecca appeared in the doorway. She looked very troubled as Riley raised his head quickly.  
  
"Where's Lara?", she asked for the trillionth time.  
"Isn't she here yet?"  
  
"Not yet", Riley said.  
"Not yet, Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca continued to look pitiful.  
  
"I'm worried", she said quietly.  
"I think something happened to her..."  
  
Riley stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, almost sternly.  
  
"Nothing happened to Lara", he told her.  
"I told you: if something was wrong, I'd know."  
  
Rebecca looked down and sniffed once.  
  
"Yeah...", she whispered sadly.  
  
Riley shook her gently.  
  
"Hey", he said, his face brightening in a sudden idea.  
"Why don't you and I go out for some ice cream, huh?"  
  
Rebecca didn't seem too thrilled about the idea; her face didn't change.  
  
"C'mon!", Riley urged heartily.  
"Just you and me. It'll be fun!"  
  
Rebecca looked past Riley and to me.  
  
"What about Auron?", she asked.  
"Can he come?"  
  
"Auron's got to rest", Riley told her,a nd answered for me.  
"Remember how much yoghurt he had last night? He almost threw up."  
  
...It was true. I did have a lot of yoghurt, but it was already safely digested. However, to be convincing, I put on a sick face for the kid. She didn't look at all convinced, but did agree to go.  
I don't know what Riley wanted to accomplish by this. He only told me that they would be back soon, and that I should contact him if Lara came back.  
Who knows? Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with his little sister. Maybe he just wanted to get out of the house. Any-which-way, I was content to stay back; I would be able to check back over my gear.

* * *

I had hidden all of my weapons in the already-hidden basement under a rug in Riley's living-room, but I hadn't had a second chance to inspect it. I liked to keep my array in good condition, and I didn't want them to needlessly collect dust.  
Once I had opened the panel hidden under the carpet in the living room, I sat in the dimly lit cellar and wiped at my guns with a white cloth. There really was nothing to do about them; I had set them in perfect order.  
  
I had just climbed out of the hole and pulled the carpet back straight, when I heard something moving upstairs.   
At once, I went into alert-mode.  
What in the world would be running around upstairs in Riley's house when I was supposed to be alone? I quietly moved towards the stairs, remembering my cat-training.  
I thought I was being paranoid for a second, and tried to tell myself that it was just a bird or something that had gotten into the house.  
  
_THUMP._  
  
_But a bird doesn't make that kind of noise_...  
For a moment, I just stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
"_What the Hell was that?!_", I repeatedly asked myself.  
  
In the end, I decided to be stupid and go investigate. I should've known better when the noise proceeded to get louder, but all I did was move towards the source of the sound, while crawling on the ceiling.  
  
I found the door to Riley's room ajar.  
Slowly, I peeked inside, half-expecting to see a burglar knocking all about the place...but there was nobody, and the sound had vanished as well.  
However, the door that connected Riley's room to his balcony was way open (the balcony where the swing-seat stood). Carefully, I crawled over there and dropped from the ceiling before putting out an arm to push it closed.  
...And as I did...as the auto-lock of the door clicked..._I saw in the reflection of the mirror_...and thought to myself;   
  
"_No, it can't be_...".  
  
Quick as a flash, I spun around, and saw him.  
There stood the figure wrapped in the dark cloak, its garment still settling from the recent brush of wind.   
And this time, in the light, I could see a pair of evil red eyes glowing from deep within the hood.


	24. Behold A Great Red Dragon

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

For a second, I froze, like a deer who is suddenly blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car.   
…_But I wasn't a deer, and those eyes that glowed like Hell's embers weren't headlights._  
Then, as soon as I had recovered from my insta-shock, I jumped at him, it seeming the only thing I could do.  
He moved sideways not a moment too soon, and I landed with a skid in the hallway. With a roar I went at him again, this time for his legs.  
I thought that I would tackle him for sure, but I only caught air as he jumped up and out of harm, his cloak whipping my face.  
  
Now I was frustrated, but I had also expected this.  
Upon my landing, I made a back flip, and turned myself around in midair - I made to kick him in his face (inside the hood); he wouldn't be able to escape this...  
But before I could even so much as touch him, I saw a muscled, leather-like arm emerge from the inside of the cape. He caught me in the chest with so much force that I was thrown straight back against the bedroom wall.  
Of course, this didn't faze me for long. Without blinking, I was back on my feet, ready for round two...but I was met only with the narrow barrel of a gun, pointing right at my head.  
  
…There was another moment of silence. I lost my balance and unceremoniously fell back on my butt.   
In one half of my mind, I was saying my goodbyes to the world; _this was it_.   
But in another part of my brain, I was thinking of ducking beneath the weapon and going at him again.  
But then the creature spoke, and I made up my mind to stay put.  
  
"_Don't move_."  
  
"_Yes, sir_", I couldn't help but thinking.  
  
His voice was both a rasp and an ongoing snarl, as if two people were talking at once. He spoke in the native Turian language, so for a second, I had to cram my memory to remember the language and what the words meant.  
His red eyes wouldn't let me go, as if they were paralyzing me themselves.   
…I couldn't really have done much if I wanted, so I settled for staying on the floor.  
  
The creature lowered his weapon only slightly and straightened back up; from a rough estimate, I'd say he was about seven feet tall. The cloak made him look huge anyway, but I knew that there was a powerful body hiding inside of it.  
We eyed eachother for what seemed like an eternity. I can't remember what I was thinking about, and I wouldn't know what he was thinking about…I couldn't know. How could I?  
  
Whatever it was, he felt confident enough to tuck away his weapon into the depths of his cloak. For a moment, I thought of going at him again...then I remembered his stunning agility, and decided it was best to stay put: I may be fast, but he would've had a better chance of countering me in his position.  
He continued to look down at me, and I made myself stare back into those hellish red eyes defiantly – I wouldn't be a scaredy-cat.  
Finally, after what seemed like another half-eternity, he shook his hooded head.  
  
"_Experiment...number 541_", he said slowly, in that rasping growl of his.  
  
"_Thank you_", I thought sarcastically.  
"_At least he knows my zip-code_."  
  
He breathed in once, so loudly that I could hear it. It sounded almost like he had trouble breathing…  
  
"I heard that the professor was supposedly breeding things in his lab", he said coldly.  
"But I never really believed it."  
  
"What the Hell do you want?!", I spat at him aggressively…although my talk was much braver than my spirit.  
  
The creature looked down at me, and the red embers that were his eyes narrowed.  
He reached a hand out of his cloak, and finally pulled back his hood in one tug.  
I knew at once that he was Pred (short for 'Predator'): a large, blunt forehead lay over the pair of eyes that seemed to have sunken deep into his head. He had a face like a piranha, with a large mouth that didn't conceal his many pointed teeth, and his lower jaw stuck out further than the first. Along his brow was a frill of spikes, some of them noticeably chipped. He was almost orange in complexion.  
  
…I had no idea what to make of this. I had studied Predators briefly in Jumba's lab, but had never ever seen one, like this…they were supposed to be the best fighters and soldiers in the universe, as folklore said…but was this guy really a bounty hunter?  
  
The Pred kneeled down to my height. He brought his face in close to mine, and I could feel his breath across my face...but it wasn't hot at all! His breath was like a draft of cold winter snow!  
_How can somebody's breath be ice-cold?!  
_  
"What do I want?", he repeated quietly, and I assumed that I wouldn't be getting a straight answer.  
  
"We all want something out of life, don't we?", he continued.  
"Dr. Jookiba wanted to profit from his structuring of life. You wanted to make something out of your existence before it was taken from you. And I want to make benefit from my own existence as well...coincidently, it involves ending yours."  
  
"_You wanna kill me?!_", I snapped at him.  
"Well let's just see you try!"  
  
The Pred blinked his eyes, unperturbed.  
  
"I don't have to be the one to end your life", he said simply.  
"If you were to come quietly, I would take you back to Jookiba...where he would do it."  
  
"_You work for him, you bastard!_", I shouted, blasting off obscenity just for the Hell of it.  
"You let me up, and I'll kill you both!"  
  
The Pred stood up and looked down at me…his glance was nearly arrogant.  
  
"Don't be so over-confident about your abilities", he said coolly.  
"I've only let you live this because you managed to survive my poison."  
  
"...What?!", I asked (shouted at) him angrily  
  
"When I saw that you managed to completely rid yourself of it...with the help of the humans, of course, I knew that there was still something competitive left in you", the Pred said.  
  
I was starting to get angry here; angry at him for his damn confidence.  
  
"What do you mean, you _'let me live'_?!", I asked loudly.  
"You haven't done shit for me!"  
  
The confidence of the Pred left for arrogance for a second, and he snorted.  
  
"Did you really think", he began.  
"That you have been evading me for all this time? Did you think I actually lost sight of you? No, you are wrong: I have watched you ever since I arrived here. I have been watching you every second of the day, even before be both caught eachother's eyes in the night. You are foolish to have even thought you could've avoided me...but then again, how would you even know?"  
  
"How would I even know what?!", I shouted at him.  
  
"I don't believe that you are Jookiba's greatest creation...", he continued.  
"A flaw in the mind structure, perhaps...but it was so obvious that I was there, and you still don't fully grasp everything that is going on around you."  
  
"I think I grasp everything", I said furiously.  
"When _'everything'_ is standing right there in front of me, I think I'm grasping it pretty damn good."  
  
The Pred took a breath through his mouth, and hesitated only for a second before he spoke again.  
  
"No, you don't", he insisted.  
  
"I think I do!", I said, trying to feel mighty.  
"What part of it don't I grasp yet, huh?"  
  
"What did you think was keeping your friend's sister from returning home?"  
  
......  
  
"_What...did...you...do...to...her?_", I whispered slowly.  
  
Instead of giving me an answer, the Pred turned his back to me, and started to make for the door.  
I turned livid.  
  
"_WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?!_"  
  
In rage, I leapt at him again. I was so burning with hate that I didn't even think straight when I attacked.   
…Perhaps that was my downfall.  
I couldn't even track his next movement with my eyes; he was too fast...all I know is that his arms stayed where they were, so I'm presuming that he kicked me. I didn't even feel the pain until I smashed into the wall again, this time much harder than the last.  
I hadn't the time to get up before I felt the Pred's hand close around my neck. He cut off my breath completely, and I mean _completely_: when I tried to breathe in, my windpipe closed like a defective straw.  
  
Of course I panicked. I began kicking and flailing with my arms, and pretty much went crazy. I tried to pry away those cold, iron-like fingers, but he held onto me and held me down pretty easily.  
After a while, I started to go faint and weak, like a drowning scene in the movies. I felt like dying, and thought it was my time.   
He wasn't going to let go, _and I was going to die_.  
But just when I was about to give in and let go, he did first. I felt the hand loosen, and the wonderful oxygen was allowed access through my lungs once more.   
But I was also overcome with a horrible coughing and gagging fit, as well as extremely runny eyes.  
And as I sat there, coughing and wiping away at my eyes, I felt his face come close to mine - I felt those eyes boring into me once more.   
And through all the noise I was making, I heard him speak to me.  
  
"_In the jungle, two miles east of your landing place. I will wait no longer than two days. Come, and bring your weapons if you wish. Any way, it will make no difference_."

* * *

When I was able to see clearly again, he was longer there, and the door to the porch was open again: marking his exit.


	25. Against The Odds

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Sunsets in Mana are always beautiful.   
The sunsets are an obvious reason alone to live in Mana, and should always be enjoyed in the way they deserve: with all your attention and appreciation.  
However, this evening, I simply could not gaze upon the beauty of the setting circle; it seemed sinful in my sad condition.  
I was still lying on the floor when Riley and Rebecca came back. I'm glad it wasn't Rebecca who came in first: I didn't really want her to see me in my condition. I wasn't hurt physically, but wild bullfights were going on inside of my head.  
I believed the Pred when he said that I had been in his sights the whole time. I believed that I should've felt wary when I was content.   
Most people wouldn't have trusted his words, and claimed it was all for a purpose of scaring, but I had to believe.  
He must've been close enough to know my relationships with Riley and his family...but then again, that was pretty obvious.  
  
I sat in the living room, where the must-see sunset was sending a glare at me. Riley, who had been more than shocked about the fact that his sister was being held hostage, was in the kitchen. I'm not sure if he was drinking beer, or smoking cigarettes, or whatever.  
I couldn't blame him, though…  
The television was on, and it too showed me no comfort: reports of murder, rape, and kidnap filled the screen.   
…Until then, I could pretty much ignore the acts of violence I saw on the tube…but now, I began to wonder about them.  
Was the victim a big sister to another? Did she have a family, who didn't understand her? Was she just out on the street to pick up her little brother from school? Did she close her eyes as she left this life, so as to not be blinded by the sight of her killer in her last moments before the eternal unconscious?  
  
I got up and made for the kitchen.   
I didn't want to start thinking about the afterlife...even if there was one.  
  
In the kitchen, I found Riley at the table. An opened pack of cigarettes lay by his hands, from which the plastic wrap not yet in the trashcan. A small stream of smoke was billowing into a cloud, set from the cigarette hanging limply from Riley's lips.  
I jumped onto the table and snatched the cancer-stick away from him.  
  
"This stuff will kill you faster than crack", I told him, and deposited the trash (the cigarettes and the plastic) into the grey waste-container.  
  
Riley didn't object when I did this.  
  
"Yeah...you're right", he said, and stuck a piece of mint-flavored gum into his mouth., and he chewed as I sat down on the table in front of him.  
  
It was a pathetic silence: Riley's face showed no true expression, and it was agonizing for me to see him like this. Like I said before, I didn't care much for Lara...but I couldn't take it if Riley was unhappy - _I just couldn't take it_.  
Finally, the tension became too much, and I slammed my fist down hard on the table surface. It made sound that I can't quite explain: a banging, uneasy, unyielding bash that caused the table to jitter, like a sword that has been twanged against another metal.  
  
"It's all my fault!", I said aloud, causing Riley to look up.  
"It's my fault that your sister is gone, and I'm all the trouble around here!"  
  
Riley looked surprised.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?", he asked quietly.  
"I mean, c'mon, it's not your f-"  
  
"Yes it is!", I half-shouted again.  
"If I had just kept my eyes open and seen this bastard coming, everything would still be alright! But I'm just too stupid to do anything important!"  
  
…At this, to my own surprise, Riley stood up.   
He did not look too happy.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Auron!", he said loudly, angrily.  
"Will you please just shut up?!"  
  
...This gave me a moment of silence.   
Riley had never raised his voice to me...I was starting to believe that I was immune from that.  
It was a shock to have him start with it now, especially when I was about to get started…  
  
"All this time, you've just been moping and crying around!", he continued, sounding as if he had wanted to say this for some time.  
"You're always expecting yourself to be this perfect being, and every little mistake you make makes you out to be a disaster! Well, everybody in the universe makes mistakes, and you just haven't realized that!"  
  
...I believe that I should've taken that without another word: I had deserved that, and I know how immature I had been.   
But at that moment, I felt very nasty. I wasn't used to being shouted at, and I didn't like it.  
_How dare he?_  
  
"Well, it's not like you're doing anything either!", I shot back.  
"All you're doing is sitting around and getting drunk! She's you're sister, and you should be doing something!"  
  
That, I should've known, was too much. Even my anger can't take the blame for the crap I was talking...it was just me: my nasty old self.  
But Riley went dark with anger in retort: playtime was definitely over.  
  
"Yeah, well what do you care!?!", he openly shouted.  
"All you're doing is sitting around here bitching and drowning in your own sorrow! And you know what?! I'll bet you're doing it because you know that you're too weak and stupid to do anything about it!"  
  
That snapped me.  
I jumped off of the table, and stomped out of the kitchen. Before doing so, I shouted something truly nasty at Riley...that I really don't want to repeat (it isn't because of obscenity...but it still hurts me know that I told the person I love the most to go to Hell).  
  
...I was glad that Rebecca had been taken to the park by a friend earlier; neither Riley nor I would've wanted her to witness that.

* * *

We had our argument before noon.   
Well after the sun had gone down, I was still outside.  
I had gone out into the slopes of the jungle near the house, where I sought solitude. I sat down hard on a rock...I couldn't even breath steadily, I was so angry. Not necessarily at Riley, and not necessarily about myself…I was angry about a lot of things.  
I was angry about too many things to count: I was angry over my own existence, I was angry over the Predator holding Lara hostage, and I was angry about the small sapling that was standing innocently in front of me, where I sat.   
…I was angry at the tree for just being there.  
  
With a stupid and rabid rage, I slashed at the tree's thickening trunk and severed it completely.  
...Immediately, I felt worse. My anger faded, but it was now replaced by a deep sorrow.  
Carefully, I began to re-attach the tree as best as I could. With vines, I tied the two split ends of the trunk together, and used sap to glue it in place.  
With my hands sticky, I ventured over to a nearby puddle and began to wash the tangy substance off of myself. As I applied wave after wave of water to my clawed hands, I began to notice my face in the pool…  
  
I looked at myself...and saw a small, blue alien who once again was unsure of his purpose and scared of the future. And for the first time, I noticed the slightest tinge of green to my eyes.  
The more I concentrated about this newly-discovered feature, the more blurry the reflection of me went. I thought that the water must be unstill, and I sat back. Then, I noticed that the blurriness wasn't the water...it was me: there were tears in my eyes.

* * *

I cried alone for half of the day, nonstop, until after the sun went down   
At one point, I feared that all the fluid loss was going to dehydrate me. I drank from the puddle in a pathetic manner, like a dog, and I continued to bawl soundlessly.   
I had the most pathetic crying in the world...I just opened my mouth and gasped while tears fell from my eyes onto my feet and stomach.  
I didn't want to be alone now. I didn't want to be crying alone in the dimly-lit forest.   
I admitted to myself that I wanted some affection, and I wanted to be comforted. I wanted to say that I was sorry to Riley, and I wanted to be back in his nice warm house, not in the chilling wind that came as the sun left.  
I wanted all of those things...but I was too afraid to even ask. I wouldn't have been afraid to face a loaded gun, and I wouldn't have been afraid to fight a thousand Predators...but I was afraid of apologizing to Riley.  
  
…I didn't want to take what I deserved; _I didn't want to be sent away_.

* * *

Like I said, it was getting darker and cooler. I didn't want to spend the night outside (although I wasn't sure where else I might be welcome), and I quietly crept back towards Riley's house.  
The lights inside were still on and I took a hidden position about thirty feet from the patio.   
I didn't see any movement at all; perhaps Riley had already gone to bed.  
I sat there for an hour, hoping that I would see some form of activity that indicated life inside of the house.  
  
I wanted to apologize. I yearned for this all to be over and forgotten. Not just the argument, but the entire situation as well; I wanted the Pred to go away, set Lara free, and we could be the happy family again.   
Before the Pred, I thought I was living in the some kind of Eden: I had not only a family, but friends as well. I'm not sure what my role was, but it felt pretty good.  
  
"_And now_", I thought to myself miserably.  
"..._I might've tossed it all away because of my immaturity_."

* * *

After some time, for some reason, I found myself in front of the patio door.  
_Had I walked there, in a lapse of consciousness?_  
I really didn't know how I suddenly wound up there…_what happened?  
_  
No matter what the cause, I got a rush of fear, to be this close to Riley, after what had happened, and I quickly turned around and began to scamper away.  
Then, I heard the patio door open...and I heard Riley's voice.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
I stopped in my tracks.  
In my mind, I imagined his image: shadowed by the fading light, in my mind.   
Slowly, I turned around, and my mental picture seemed accurate. I could not see his exact expression, but what I did see, I couldn't make out. Only his eyes were visible; shining through the darkness.   
And I knew that they were directed at me.  
We stared at each other for quite some time. I have no idea what Riley was thinking, no more than I knew what I was thinking. I'm not even gonna guess…maybe I should, but I won't dare.  
  
After a while, with a renewed wave of emotion, I managed a single, short phrase through an unsteady, quivering lip.  
  
"..._I'm sorry_..."  
  
Something in Riley's face changed. Again, I couldn't read it, although it was very significant.  
  
"..._I'm sorry too, Auron_."  
  
Slowly, Riley came over to me, and lowered himself to my height. Without my objection, he scooped me into his arms and held my body against his. He allowed me to put my arms around his neck, and he allowed me to hug him.  
He hugged me back, and put his face into my shoulder. I did the same, and when I did, I felt a tiny dampness of tears on my fur.  
  
"_It's okay_…", we breathed together.  
"_It's all okay_…"  
  
...It felt very good.

* * *

Our argument was never mentioned again. We didn't confirm it verbally, but I think the two of us made a solemn agreement that the only way to save Lara was with our combined teamwork.  
The Pred could only be overcome if the two of us worked as friends and allies, and not as enemies. We would go through this all the way, without any whining, complaining, or any other thing that might cause friction between us.  
A poet once said that the greatest enemy of all will be able to win a war simply by turning allies against each other.   
He (the poet) claimed that was the greatest weapon of all.  
..._Well, I guess that makes Riley and me the masters of the universe, 'cause we had just overcome that strategy_.  
  
When we were finally back upstairs, we passed Rebecca's room, and Riley stopped, and The two of us peeked inside.   
…The kid obviously wasn't having a good time: though asleep, she tossed and turned, and let out a soft sob that indicated a nightmare.  
  
"Oh no...", Riley said sadly.  
"She's starting to have bad dreams again."  
  
I looked up at him in question.  
  
"Again?", I asked him.  
  
"When Mom and Dad died, we thought she'd be too young to be affected by it...but nobody could forget that kind of love", he explained to me.  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
"She'd have nightmares where monsters ate Mom and Dad. God, it must've been horrible."  
  
"_Yeah_...", I thought.  
"_It would be_."  
  
Riley looked down at me in request.  
  
"Auron, could you sleep with her tonight?", he asked me.  
  
"Me?", I asked in return, a bit surprised…but then added agreeably;  
"Tonight?...sure, alright."  
  
He smiled at me gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you going to bed also?", I asked him.  
  
"Well...not yet", he answered.  
"Not yet, not yet…I have some work to do in my room...but please keep her comfortable, okay?"  
  
I nodded, and he smiled again.  
  
"Okay…good night, then."  
  
"Night-night, Riley."  
  
He nodded and made for his room. Before entering, he flicked off the light in the hallway, so the only brightness came from the bathroom, where the door had been slightly ajar.  
Slowly, quietly, I entered Rebecca's room. I pushed a plastic horse out of the way with my foot (Rebecca loved horses, and there weren't many on Hawaii) before jumping onto the large bed.  
Rebecca was still involved in her nightmare. Her little head was pushed deep into the pillow, and she had gripped the covers tightly in her hands.  
Silently, I slid underneath the blankets beside her.   
Carefully, as not to wake her, I extended my arms and gently pulled her against me. She felt warm, and it seemed awful for such a sweet, innocent being to carry horrific images in her mind.  
As if recognizing the feel of my body, she clung to my fur and pushed her face into my shoulder. Gingerly, I replaced my second arm with my third (releasing one of my extra appendages for the first time in a long while) and began to stroke her hair. This seemed to relax her, and her body loosened from its previous tension and sunk slowly into the soft, comfy mattress.  
  
And then, as if wanting to scare away the last of her monsters, I carefully lifted my head and mouth her exposed ear, and quietly sang her a small lullaby that I had been thinking up while I was out in the jungle.

* * *

_"When the last eagle flies,  
Over the last crumbling mountain,  
And the last lion roars,  
At the last dusty fountain,  
  
In the shadow of the forest,  
Though she may be all and one,  
They would stare unbelieving,  
At the last Unicorn...  
  
When the first breath of Winter,  
Through their flowers it's rising,  
And you look to the North,  
And the pale Moon is rising  
  
And it seems like all is dying,  
And would leave the World to more,  
In the distance hear the laughter,  
Of the last Unicorn..."_

* * *

(A/N: Disclaimer: the song _'Last Unicorn'_ belongs to Groove Coverage and whatever record company is involved) 


	26. Here I Come

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

I'm not sure how early it was, but I'm guessing it was before six (in the morning), considering that Rebecca had not yet woken up. Still curled up against me, I could feel her breath through my fur and on my skin.  
Such a little angel she was...  
However, I felt that there was no more sleep coming for me, so I gently slid out of her grip and out from under the covers. Gently, I gave her a small kiss on the forehead (I felt that I was close enough to do that by now), and after making sure that she was completely serene, I jumped from the bed and made my way out the room.  
  
The light in Riley's room was still on from the previous night; was he still up?  
Curiously, I went towards the illuminating lights; I pushed the door open to its extent...and found Riley on the floor.  
I panicked - had somebody come into the house and beaten him while I slept?  
Quickly, I ran over to him and shook his shoulder frantically.  
  
"_Riley! Riley!_", I hissed under my breath, shaking his shoulder so hard that he was tossed about.  
  
His eyes opened quickly (but drowsily; he had been sleeping). I immediately felt relieved.  
  
"_Wha?_ Huh? Whas' going on?", he asked absentmindedly.  
  
"You fell asleep, I guess", I told him, still feeling relieved but also quite embarrassed and sheepish about my past worry.  
  
I helped him to his feet and he walked over to his bed, where he fell carelessly onto the mattress, face-first.  
  
"I'm sorry if I surprised you...", he said in a slurred tone.  
"I was up until three this morning."  
  
"What in the world were you doing?", I asked while throwing the covers over him helpfully.  
  
He pointed a tired finger over at the place where he had collapsed on the carpet. I looked around, and saw that his body had been covering a large pile of papers, some of them now crumpled and slightly torn.  
  
"Take a look", Riley said as I knelt down next to the stack.  
"I stayed up last night to do a bit of research and calculations...I hope it helps you."  
  
And I looked through the piles of writing...and I was immediatelyvery surprised.  
There were detailed sketches and drawings of a figure that I quickly recognized to be the Predator, and other pages of calculated estimates and assumptions about his physical status and capabilities. There were columns that suggested a possible (yet determined) fighting style, and ways to counter attacks and blows. Two whole pages (written from front to back) gave an overview about the Pred's psychological way of thinking, and how best to top him mentally.  
I looked back at Riley and stared at him in disbelief. He simply smiled lazily.  
  
"I hope that's all accurate enough", he said, still smiling.  
"From your descriptions, that's what I could make out."  
  
"_R-Riley_...", I said slowly, not sure what to say, while looking from him to the papers and back again.  
"_Wha__...how did...you...I_..."  
  
Riley supported himself up with his elbow and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Before I started pro wrestling, I studied anatomy, human physics, and psychology", he informed me, with the slightest hint of pride in his tired voice.  
"After I quit school, I didn't think that stuff would ever be useful again...guess I was wrong, huh?"  
  
Again, I looked down at the papers and then back up at Riley. I reached and picked up a random page: a front profile-sketch of the Pred, that depicted what he might look like underneath the cloak. The sketch was nude (minus the private areas) and muscular: he looked like a tough cookie.  
To the right of the drawing were several rows of writing.  
  
"_-and given the creature's stature and agility, it would defy the laws of physics if he weighed more than 300 pounds, but at the same time, he cannot be much lighter than 270 pounds, considering his extraordinary quickness. Therefore-..."_  
  
This was great.  
  
"That stuff is pretty basic", Riley told me modestly.  
"Probably nothing you didn't know already, but...I hope you find something that's useful to you."  
  
My face broke into a splitting smile.  
  
"Riley, you're the greatest!", I said happily, jumping swiftly onto the bed and hugging him around the chest.  
  
I think I nearly knocked him over...but I felt his hand on my head, petting me affectionately.  
  
"Hey...", he said good-naturedly, with a smile that I knew had to be there.  
"Wait until I'm awake, okay?"  
  
I let him go, and allowed him to settle back down onto the mattress.  
  
"Mind if I sleep some more?", he requested.  
"I mean, just a few more hours?"  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"You don't have to ask me", I said.  
"But sure, yeah. Sleep all you want. I want to study these right now."  
  
I jumped from the bed and picked up the papers. I rolled them neatly together into a bar and placed them under my arm to hold.  
  
"Thank you so much, Riley", I said to him, now back under the covers.  
"You're really helping me out here."  
  
Again, we exchanged smiles;  
"That's what friends are for, huh?"  
  
I made for the door and dimmed the light. Before I could leave, I heard Riley calling me back. I turned back and stuck my head back inside of his room.  
  
"Hey", he said, sounding earnest.  
"After I get up...I'm gonna teach you to fight."  
  
I looked back at him in some surprise.  
  
"...Riley, I thought I knew how to fight."  
  
He looked back at me in a friendly, yet sarcastic sort of way.  
  
"Auron, I'm a professional wrestler", he reminded me.  
"You can always learn something new from me."

* * *

I sat down on the sofa downstairs, and I looked through the papers that Riley had written up for quite some time. Some of the stuff Riley had come up with was really ingenious, and the thought that he was only working with material based on my physical description of the Pred only added to his greatness.  
Then again, it all made sense: most of the statements and info were the outcome of simple-yet-ongoing equations: common logic in terms of scientific-ness...but Hell, that was much more than I could've done (the only thing that I could find fault with was the basic sketch of the Pred. I should pardon Riley, because he had not personally seen the guy, but the Predator was much uglier than what Riley's pencil could draw).  
I was so engulfed in my studying that I almost didn't notice when Rebecca came downstairs; Angels didn't seem to make much noise nowadays...  
Hastily, I crammed all of the papers together and slid them under couch, not a second too soon.  
  
Have you ever tried to act innocent and casual, but failed miserably in your impression? And then, the person who you were trying to fool tries to get your secret out of you?  
Well, for some reason, Rebecca doesn't demand that.  
I'm sure she glimpsed me stuffing something under the couch, but I wasn't questioned about it.  
  
"Good morning, Auron...", she greeted me, dragging her way-too-big nightshirt behind her.  
  
I grinned at her in replied greeting, and she sat down next to me on the sofa.  
I knew at once that something was up: a change in her emotional aura; an alteration in her projective emotional field. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't switch on the TV to watch cartoons. She simply sat forward, while supporting her chin on her hands, with her elbows on her knees.  
I leaned forward in unison, and looked at her face concernedly, as if to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"...I don't know what's happening, Auron", she told me without looking at me.  
"I mean...I don't know why Lara is gone, and I don't know where she is...I think something happened to her. Riley keeps on saying that she's alright, but I think he's lying…I think something really might've happened to her…"  
  
Her voice almost broke, but she saved herself with a soft, delicate sob – in turn I gently rested my hand on her shoulder; a soft assurance that I was there for her.  
She turned to face me, and the start of tears was visible in her eyes. But as a single stream began to slide down her cheek, I put a finger to her face to wipe it away.  
Rebecca smiled at me, and I could see the child inside her, so evidently in her sad, innocent eyes.  
  
"So many bad things are going on…", she said to me quietly.  
"But…I'm just glad that you're here."  
  
And then, without my objection, she reached forward and enveloped me in a big hug.  
  
"I love you, Auron", she said quietly into my ear.  
  
I smiled into her shoulder and returned the embrace. I would've liked nothing more than to tell that I loved her as well...it would've been the truth.  
Instead, I nuzzled her neck and purred affectionately. Rebecca gave me a small kiss on the nose and giggled, and I was reminded again that I was loved.  
That was all I wanted to know; my own bit of reassurance.

* * *

Some time later, Riley finally came downstairs. I was told to go down to the basement and wait in the garage, and I did as I was told.  
Once I had cleared the stairs, I made my way into the garage...and immediately noticed quite a change.  
Large, black mats lined almost the entire floor space. A punching bag that had not been there before hung from the ceiling. Several different-sized weights and a bench-press stood off to one corner of the garage.  
I was surprised, to say the least. I heard someone move behind me, and I turned around and found Riley standing in the doorway - he wearing his old wrestling attire: the barbed-wire tights, his black, lacquered boots, and a trace of The Shark's face-paint was on his face.  
  
"Riley?", I asked, not sure what this all was.  
  
The Shark took several slow steps into the room, and aimed a decisive, punishing kick at the punching bag. It made a loud thudding noise and swung steadily. Some dust settled from it onto the floor.  
  
"We've got half a day to improve on your fighting skills", he stated importantly, much like a drill sergeant.  
"We have half a day for you to learn all you can about how to beat your opponent: half a day to increase your strength, your agility, your stamina, and better your technique. Half a day to do what others could barely accomplish in a few months."  
  
He gave me a look that suggested both competence and arrogance.  
  
"You think you're up to it?"  
  
Cockily, I raised a single eyebrow in return; oh, this was gonna be fun.  
  
"Try me", I said.  
"I'm not human."

* * *

That half day turned into Hell. Then again, it was a good kind of Hell; the kind of Hell where you can go to bed afterwards and really feel fulfilled and satisfied.  
Riley had taught me all he knew about wrestling and the martial arts. In training, he would lay out a scenario in the fight with a Pred, play out an attack pattern, and show me how to evade, counter, and reverse the attack. He taught me to punch, kick, grapple, throw, and everything else. He taught me dropkicks, suplexes, arm-drags, and just about the whole rest of the handbook. He told me where the body's key reflex points are, and how to manipulate them in specific order to release a hold being applied to you.  
  
After much manual training, we would spar – we'd either decide on a move to practice on and develop, or we would go at it freestyle.  
Riley was an excellent fighter…and not just excellent for a human, but he was a true challenge for me. Riley wasn't only quick, strong, and enduring, but he also had a Hell of a lot more experience and technique than I did, whereas I was prone to make beginner's mistakes.  
Riley taught me against that, too; I was slowly becoming a machine.  
But aside from everything I learned, it felt more than good to spar and train with Riley. I believe that both of us had been holding back on some pent-up energy, and the opportunity to wrestle around a bit was the best medicine for both of us.  
  
Only after Riley's watch showed ten o'clock in the evening did we decide that I had learned all I could…and now, the thought of what laid ahead of me was still the ominous dark spot on a horizon that could've been so much brighter.  
I took time to think about it while I waited for my turn to shower - I sat outside the door, while I heard the water pour from inside. Rebecca was already asleep in bed, which was actually very fortunate; I must've sweated about an entire gallon of perspiration during that half day...and to be honest, I was kinda embarrassed about being seen like this (ou ever smelled a guy after he ran the triatholon?).  
The door opened and Riley came out in shorts and a t-shirt, his face clear of face paint.  
  
"Your turn", he said simply, and allowed me access.  
  
While in the shower, I treated myself to about a quarter bottle of shampoo. I love the feel of shampoo on by body (hey, I've got a lot of fur), but it's a pain to wash out. I didn't care this time, and closed my eyes and allowed the warm water washed to soap and bubbles off of me.  
Once I was done, I stood still for about fifteen minutes so that the water would drip off of my body. For an even longer time, I used the hair-drier to completely dry myself, and even brushed my teeth before turning out the light in the bathroom.  
In his room, I found Riley in his room. From his bed, he was staring at the enlarged pictures of the Great Red Dragon. As I entered, he quoted:  
"And there was war in Heaven; Michael and his Angels fought against the Dragon; and the Dragon fought with his Angels."  
  
He then looked over at me, and we shared a small laugh (although the phrase somehow seemed fitting).  
  
"You ready for tomorrow?", he asked me, with the air that suggested we were talking about the college exams.  
  
I nodded, but made verbal response - I wanted to forget about tomorrow, and give this night as much serenity as I could. But the night was running out, and I still knew what was coming for me.  
Riley had tried to teach me to be confident, and I had pretended that I was...but I knew that I would be heading towards the Pred in doubt. I questioned myself if my training had been enough, and if I would have the strength to top my opponent.  
Again, I denied this from Riley. I simply smiled and nodded and acted more confident than necessary.  
I think that Riley carried these same worries, but like me, he was doing a good job at concealing them.  
  
That night, we talked about a lot. I'm not sure if it was important or not; my mind was elsewhere. Heck, I'm not even sure what I myself was thinking about. Was it the Predator, the oncoming battle...or was I simply wondering if I would get up and make myself a sandwich?  
Whatever it was, it was what I fell asleep with. Right then and there.

* * *

I woke up early in the A.M., feeling wide awake.  
  
"_This is it_", I thought to myself.  
  
Waiting-time had run out for me. I had reached the limit. The time had come.  
I sat up...Riley had covered me with a blanket. He was still sleeping the right-ways in bed, while I lay cross-tangled near the edge of the bed-frame.  
I stared at Riley for some time. I knew he would've wanted to accompany me, but that was too dangerous; I couldn't risk him too.  
I sighed, and made a decision with myself: if the Predator proved too strong for me, I would give in, and bargain only for Lara's release. If I had to go to Hell, perhaps Riley's family could at least be complete again.  
  
"_But what about me?_", a small voice in my head asked.  
"_Aren't I part of the family too?_"  
  
A tear dripped from my right eye when I realized just how much I was risking. The thought of what I could lose was enough to make me emotional...but I hastily wiped the perspiration away in defiance: I was a machine; I would have to be as hard as a rock if I wanted to get through this.  
I got up, and without looking back at Riley, I marched out the door and down the stairs.  
  
I pulled up the basement hatch and got out my bag of weapons. I knew that I couldn't carry it all because I would have to travel lightly. I went to the coat rack and pulled out an empty utility belt that I fastened securely around my waist; it held the guns that I wanted to take nicely (namely, the two Uzis, the 9mm pistol, and a single hand grenade).  
Riley kept a pair of bicycle gloves where the belt had hung, and I strapped those on as well. They fit me comfortably, and would probably come in handy if it came down to a fist fight.  
  
And then I stood there, looking tough...but feeling horrible. I kept on telling myself that I would have to have a will of steel to get through this, but the urge to cry kept on coming.  
  
I walked towards the front door ('_the Gateway to Hell'_)...but stopped as I reached for the door handle.  
What would it be like for Riley if he woke up this morning and found me gone? What if he were to sit and wait in vain for my return? What would it be like for him if I just disappeared? After all, I might not be coming back at all…  
An audible sob escaped my lips; I couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't want to do this, and I shouldn't have to do it...but I did, and I needed to.  
  
With my eyes watering, and the tears coming fast, I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write a short letter to Riley...I prayed that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"_Dear Riley,  
  
I'm sorry to just disappear like this, but I think I'd chicken out if I waited any longer.  
Riley...I promise that Lara will come back. That you and I can be sure of; I swear only to that: I'll get Lara out of the position that she was forced into, and you all can be a complete family again.  
  
In what lies ahead, I can see only a little bit light: a single ray of sunlight in a tunnel of infinite darkness. That darkness is what awaits me, and I now accept that I could be swallowed by that darkness…it's possible that I may not be coming back.  
  
But Riley, you are that ray of sunlight. You are that one last glimmering ray of hope for me.  
  
I was born and bred in a lab. Officially, I am a failed Experiment that was meant to be the ultimate fighting machine. Not only that, but I am dead, too (officially).  
But I'm not! I'm not a failed attempt, I'm not a dumb-minded fighting machine, and I know I'm not dead. You proved that to me!  
Riley, you and your family gave me life. It's thanks to you that I can now see the value of existence, and I know that Lara is more than worthy of it. She deserves to live, but it's up to me to decide if I am. I'll fight for what I am worth, and I hope that it will be enough.  
  
I'll never forget you or the others. Please thank Dr. Hartrum for fixing me up twice. Tell Lara that no matter how much I disliked her, I always respected her as I should. But please don't tell Rebecca about where I'm going, or what might happen. I don't know what you should say...but please don't upset her.  
  
Above all, I thank you, Riley, for making my short life worth living. I now know, because of you, that nothing in the universe can survive without love. If it weren't for you, I may still be breathing, but I would be an empty shell, and nothing else. I never would've felt emotions that I have, and never would've loved somebody. I never would've had a happy memory to think about before I slept at night, and I never would've been able to cry in the heart-aching way that I am now.  
Emotions and feelings that I was never meant to experience…they became a part of my life, and now I am more than grateful to have them.  
I'm especially grateful for the memories of you…your voice, your smell, the feel of your skin, and the times we shared together: I treasure those memories above all others.  
  
Thank you for everything. I hope I'll be able to repay you for it all, someday, be it in this life or the next.  
But no matter what happens, my dearest Riley, don't blame yourself for any of this; it's nobody's fault. It's nobody's fault.  
  
I love you, Riley.  
And I always will_."  
  
_Love,  
Auron  
_

* * *

I carefully set the letter on the living room table and left the house before anybody could've woken up.


	27. Life Is Too Short

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

I would have preferred it to be night when I made my way towards the jungle; there was no less guarantee that the streets would be clear. The sun wasn't up yet, and I had not even my shadow for company. In a while, the streets would be crowded with the hustle and bustle of everyday people…more than ever, I wanted to be among them, even if hidden…and not on my way to some remote spot in the jungle where the unknown waited for me.  
The guns attached to my belt made small _clink_ing noises as they swayed into each other from my constant motion. I reached and took one of the Uzis from its place and held it before me as I walked. An Uzi is a small submachine gun that's shaped almost like a 'T'. The magazine rests right inside of the grip, and the firing chamber that connected to the muzzle was positioned right above that, in an almost perfect 90 degree angle. It wasn't the most accurate gun, but I had modified the muzzles to increase the attribute that lacked.  
I thought about my weapons because they gave me a slight feeling of superiority…but that sense wasn't much; the Predator had weapons decades ahead of what I carried. There was no way that I was going to win a gunfight against him. My hope was that I could fool the Predator into a hand-to-hand fight; I was more confident about my grappling skills than my firepower.  
  
However, something had just occurred to me – something so strange that I stopped in my tracks to ponder the thought…  
I didn't want to kill him.  
Standing there, in the middle of the dark, abandoned street, it seemed the craziest thing in the world; why didn't I want to kill him? Why wasn't my adrenaline rushing at the thought of ripping him apart? He had caused me and my family so much grief – he _deserved_ to die!  
  
…But did he?  
I scratched at my head thoughtfully, and felt the Uzi's slick grip rub against my scalp.  
Somehow, my will to destroy was gone, and seemingly replaced with something else…was it sentimentality?  
I almost giggled, and it would've been in amazement: the most basic instinct that I had been born with had left me. I tried to make it come back, but it wouldn't! Why didn't I want to kill the Predator? I tried to tell myself that I wanted to, but a voice louder than before told me to stop fooling myself; I had become a softie. A softie with beltful of guns and grenades that I didn't even want to use, heading towards a battle that I didn't even want to fight, against an enemy who I would've preferred to have shaken hands with and called a truce.  
Somehow, I couldn't repress a smile, and I shook my head as I continued walking.  
  
"Goddamn, Riley…what the Hell have you done to me?"

* * *

When I finally made it to the jungle, the horizon was beginning to brighten. I love sunrises as much as sunsets, and I wanted to turn around and watch it happen, for what may be the last time. However, I denied myself that privilege…knowing that it would only make me more sentimental (I love that word) than I already was: I didn't need that.  
I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the warm rays beginning to strike my fur in a lovingly seductive manner, as if urging me to turn back. It was maddening; I had half a mind to turn around and shout at life to leave me alone.  
A tentacle seemed to wrap itself around me: a warm, come-on-home tentacle that urged me to turn back and forget the fight. It told me that my way was bereft of intelligence, too integrate to be considered heroic, and too dumb to be overcome by any means of intelligence; why didn't I go back to Riley's house and forget about the whole thing?  
I roared out loud in frustration and resistance to the temptation, and literally ran into the jungle, not stopping before all the warmth had faded from my back and the tentacle had retreated.

* * *

I didn't think about anything as I trudged through the leafy underbrush of the jungle. I had remembered the instructions the Predator had given me on how to find his ship, and that was the only thing on my mind. I was hardening myself for what lay ahead; I was telling myself that I was ready for what was coming, even though that might have been the lie of the century.  
I might've lost consciousness as I continued walking blindly. I don't know how long I had walked, but after some time, I stopped slowly in my tracks and caught sight of an old friend: my ship. The thing was now barely recognizable, with all the vines, moss and plant life growing all over it. It looked nothing short of an ancient relic.  
As if wanting to gather last-second memories, I got up close to my once top-of-the-line vehicle and ran my hand across one of the last plant-free surfaces; even there, the paint was fading and looking gritty. A bit of it flaked off at my touch.  
  
In reaction, a small, green lizard crawled forth from underneath the brush.  
We looked at each other for a minute, with our eyes doubtlessly locked.  
What was the lizard thinking about? What was on his mind? What were his worries about?  
Obviously it was to get back to his home, and he disappeared even fasten than I could see. This was a cue to me to continue on my way, as I should.  
I climbed out of the crater and brushed some dust and veggie-grit off of me, and turned around to gaze one final time at my ship. By now, it was hardly recognizable; in another two days, the rainforest will have completely engulfed it. I was confident that nobody would ever find it.

* * *

The directions the Pred had given me were true: Exactly two miles from my crash site, I found his ship.  
Normally, I would've been impressed: not only had he managed a successful landing in the midst of the dense Hawaiian jungle, but done that with a full-sized S-1 star cruiser. The S-1 is a large, dome-shaped craft with a protruding 'tail' and the cockpit situated at the head of the ship. It landed and flew horizontally, with large, unorthodox engines laying right beneath it; to land in an area as equally abstract wasn't a feat that anybody could accomplish; this guy must've been nothing short of a class-A pilot.  
I was impressed, but nonetheless, I had immediately gone into alert-mode. The guns on the ship seemed very stationary and harmless at the moment, but I knew that I was already in the eyes of the enemy. The Pred was nowhere to be seen, but I knew that he was watching me…he probably had been before I even reached this distance.  
  
"_Alright, Mr. Predator_", I thought to myself.  
"_Which way do you want it?_"  
  
As if to answer, a hatchway that I hadn't even known was there hissed open in front of me. Beyond the metal door frame, I could see nothing but darkness.  
This was it. There was no turning back.  
I blinked twice, and brushed some dirt off my shoulder. The guns around me reminded me of the ominous stone monster figures that flank a haunted mansion, and I felt a shiver pass down my back like an electrical current. I pulled an Uzi from my belt, clenched my teeth, and entered through the sliding door. Once inside, the door slid closed behind me with a hiss.  
For about two seconds, I was left in total darkness, but before my eyes could adapt, the light was switched on above me. On instinct, I gripped my Uzi tighter while pulling out another one out with my other hand and spun around in a three-sixty spin.  
I was standing in a small, circular chamber. To my close right, there was another sliding door, but upon trying it, I found out that it was sealed. To the left, an open door led into a tight, lighted hallway. I looked above me, and a series of pipelines ran above a row of fluorescent lights.  
Cautiously I began down the aisle, with my guns raised and eyes squinted waringly.  
It was surprising cold. Several feet down the hallway, I looked up once more, and found ventilators spitting ice-like thermo-exhaust into the air.  
  
"_Is the ship in power?_", I thought to myself.  
"_What's going on?_"  
  
To answer myself, I suspected that the Pred was preparing to subdue or kill me and get off the planet ASAP; seemed just like the oversized ass he was.  
  
"_Stupid bastard_", I thought, and continued down the corridor.  
  
I ended up in another circular chamber, though this one was much larger than the other; it was the fourth of a size of an average cafeteria. The floor below me was a grid work, as was the ceiling, under which a maze of pipes and circuits ran.  
A door larger than all the rest lay straight ahead of me, and I presumed that it led to the cockpit. Looking to my left, I found large slide-panel to the left wall looked like it hid a slice of viewing glass; a window plexiglass: stuff that wouldn't shatter in space.  
  
Then, before I could do anything else, a hiss sounded from the door in front of me. I raised my Uzis to the emerging light that came forth as the door opened. I sank into a steadfast position, cocked the triggers of my weapons…and there he was.  
The Predator, still wrapped in his cloak, stood in the frame of the door and looked upon me with those horrible sunken eyes of his.  
  
...I could've ended it right there, and saved myself a whole lot of trouble. I was armed, and he wasn't. It would've been too easy, and he knew it; I felt a bit of surprise and possibly even fear in him. He hadn't been expecting me yet, and with this element of surprise, I had actually managed to instill some fearful emotion in him, and my waning killer-instinct yelled at me to shoot.  
But I just stood there, weapons raised and aimed at the monster's head, while our eyes decisively locked in a violent stare-down.  
After what seemed like hours, the Predator broke the silence.  
  
"So...you came."  
  
I continued showing him ice.  
  
"You thought differently?", I asked quietly.  
  
The Pred shifted his weight slightly and leaned to his side, almost arrogantly. I snarled under my breath and squeezed the grip of my weapons.  
  
"I take it that you want a straight fight", he said simply, and I nodded.  
  
"Yes…if we can both remain civil."  
  
The Pred shook his head, as if he were dealing with an idiot with a death wish which might've been an accurate description for me. I was annoyed, but at the same time, doubt and worry had entered me – I was trying to be as menacing as I could, and here he was showing me arrogant confidence! _I must be doing something wrong_!  
  
"It will simply be a waste of time and energy", he stated, as if it were a simple fact.  
"I would've thought that you had learned from our last encounter."  
  
"Where's Lara?", I demanded, not wanting to be dragged into a grapple of words situated by my enemy.  
  
The Pred lifted his head and asked;  
"The girl?"  
  
Wordlessly, he pushed a button on a small control panel in the door frame next to him, and a cyndrical tube across the room slid open. Keeping my gaze half-locked on the Predator, I looked over - it was Lara, motionless behind the tight glass. It seemed as if she was unconscious, and her skin was quite pale...but...  
  
"She's alive", the Pred told me, before I could rage out.  
"She's under a hibernation pod; she has been, ever since I took her from the streets. I was going to release her, after I had dealt with you."  
  
I snarled angrily, and growled threateningly at him;  
"Oh, we're gonna be having some dealings, alright!"  
  
The Pred nodded;  
"Indeed, we will."  
  
I glanced another look at Lara, who looked almost lifeless behind the pane. I was worried: humans aren't physically adept to withstand the stress of artificial hibernation for long - serious damage could be done. I had to get her out of there as soon as I could.  
  
"Are you ready, then?"  
  
I looked back at the Predator, who was now pulling off his cloak, exposing his body for the first time. His physique was remarkably equal to Riley's blind-sketches: he was barrel-chested, packed firmly with muscles, and wore gauntlets, calf guards, and a set of iron boxer shorts.  
I looked down at the Uzis in my hand, and felt the swaying of the other guns on my belt. I knew that this was probably the last chance of ending the fight easy. The Predator was unarmed, and I had a nice arrange of firepower.  
The Predator cracked his knuckles loudly; it sounded like a taped box being popped open. I reminded myself once more of his physicalities – going hand-to-hand wouldn't be easy. I'd more than likely get the crap beaten out of me, even if I did win…  
The guns lay heavily in my hands, and I could hear the Predator breathing. I thought to myself that the last thing I needed was him asking me if all of my confidence rested solely in a firearm, instead of in myself; was the great 541 really so over-dependant on a couple of pistols?  
  
"_Hell no_", I thought stubbornly, and threw my guns and belt into a far corner; my goddamn pride and manhood would hurt me more than I ever dreamed of.  
  
Now both unarmed, we stood across from each other and surveyed the competition. Traditionally, we began to circle, our eyes still locked like links in a steel chain. I wonder if I had as much fire in my eyes as the Pred had in his.  
  
"Before we start", I said without stopping.  
"I have one question."  
  
The Pred's expression did not change; he continued to circle with me, but responded;  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just tell me…", I said slowly.  
"How you were able to track me? I hit the hyper drive randomly and without a coordinated course. I could've wound up anywhere, as far as anybody is concerned."  
  
The Pred sniffed through his tiny nostrils, and replied simply;  
"Latest technology. I could read in which direction your ship was headed when you took off...however, it was pure luck that I found you on this planet."  
  
I smiled grimly.  
  
"And how much is Jumba paying you to bring me back?", I asked.  
"Does it depend on whether I'm dead or alive?"  
  
The Pred smiled back, more grimly than I had.  
  
"Your one question is up", he told me.  
"Let's finish this."  
  
And with that, we sprang into action, and at eachother.


	28. Skyward Battle, The Hell In The Sky

Before Perfection   
by The Great Red Dragon

* * *

Chapter 28 

I had already underestimated the Pred - I had no idea that he could leap like that (it seems stupid now, that I didn't suspect it. I knew of his agility…but that was simply the first of a number of mistakes I was yet to make in this encounter). However, I countered him with a leap of my own, and released my second pair of arms in midair and took a swipe at him. I missed, and as I dove past him, I rolled into an upright position. By the time I turned around, he was coming at me again, this time on foot.   
I made another dynamic leap at him, but he tracked my coming and connected by grabbing me by the arm and slamming my body down hard on the floor. It didn't hurt me as much as it surprised me – being swung through the air at high speed isn't, after all, something that you experience all the time. I landed with a grunt, but before I could do anything else, he was on top of me, breaking out some of my blood with a continuous array of punches to my face.   
This was where my extra arms really came in handy: with my two upper arms, I managed to grab hold of his right wrist and hold it firmly in place, so only his left (and somewhat less-coordinated) fist was coming at my face. I was ready with a counter for that, as well – while still restricting his right arm with my upper set of limbs, my lower set of arms began to pound away at his exposed chest.   
His muscles were like stone...but then again, I've been known to break stone.

This was a game of endurance, and it was to see who would cease fire and give in first before backing off. Again and again, I felt the Predator's knuckles connect to the side of my face, and I had a growing suspicion that my head was being beaten through the meshwork I was lying on; the crunching sounds in my ear were either that of the metal framework breaking or of my skull giving way.   
Then again, the Pred wasn't getting it any easier: through squinting and swollen eyes, I could see sweat running down his scale-like brow as I drove my hurricane of punches into his sternum. I felt my fists beginning to sink into his chest, and I knew that I was causing him considerable pain. He grunted, and I was thankful to feel the force of some of his hits beginning to weaken.   
However, I knew that he would have me unconscious if we kept this up. He was physically stronger than me, and I knew that if I wanted this fight to go on a bit longer, I had to do something. I managed to pull my legs out from under him, and mule-kicked him hard off of me, throwing him into the wall.   
The Pred grunted as he was thrown against the wall of the chamber with a clang, and he looked at me with renewed surprise; I don't think that he was expecting this much of a fight from me.

"_Cocky, stupid sonofabitch_…"

Fittingly enough, the damage had been done to my body as well - as I rolled backwards onto my feet, I noticed that I was having a hard time standing; I was very dizzy, and it felt like my jaw had been dislocated. I didn't dare rub it, and otherwise noticed that my right eye was beginning to swell up - it gave me only a slit to see through.   
I tasted the metallic tang of my own blood over my tongue, and I spat it out viciously. The Pred doubled over and grabbed his stomach, gave an enormous cough, vomiting a small, messy puddle of blood at his feet.   
Obviously, he was hurting as well.   
With admirable stamina, he came at me again, and I took an ill-planned and awkward leap at him. As last time, he caught me by the arm, but instead of going for the floor, he swung me full-force at the wall. I clenched my teeth, prepared for impact, and braced my legs as I stuck them out.   
My heels made a bang as they contacted with the wall, and my knees buckled painfully. Still, I told myself that I had saved my body from crashing into the wall, and that my knees were of less importance. I pushed off hard, holding on tightly to the Predator's wrist, and as I jumped down to the ground, I yanked his arm down with me this, by the way, is oldschool wrestling.   
I was hoping to dislocate his elbow or shoulder, but even after impact, I heard nothing pop…not even a grunt.   
I did hear a resounding crack, but that was as his free hand caught me hard in the mouth. I felt one of my teeth leave my gum line as I was thrown backwards against the glass of Lara's tank (_damn_, he's strong!). The glass didn't give, but I made a fine crack in it and fell hard to the floor.

I was back on my feet quickly, though not quickly enough - the Pred had advanced swiftly aimed a hard left-hook at me. I dodged this blow, but was met on the other side by a vicious kick to my left shoulder. The pain was excruciating as his steel-clad calf made contact with my body, and I was thrown in the direction of the kick, finally landing with a crash on the floor.   
The Pred proceeded towards me, and raised his clawed foot to stomp me into the ground. I rolled away just in time, and the almighty thud of impact was accompanied by a resounding crack as the Pred's foot drove through the grillwork.   
I slipped between his legs quickly, thanking whoever that I wasn't on the receiving end of the last attack. Before the Pred could spin around, I punched him as hard as I could in the back of his knees simultaneously, and roared unearthly and his legs dropped from beneath him, rendering him onto his knees. I jumped back a few paces, took a sprinting start, and jumped up high enough to dropkick him in the back of the head with both feet. His noggin crashed forward with lighting speed and smashed into the grills.   
I smiled satisfactorily and jumped over his body, ready to give him the same assault from the front. Again, I backed up and made for him, feeling a slight pain in my knees as I ran.   
However, the Pred had already recovered, and he sprang forward faster than I had expected, and speared me solidly to the floor. He mounted my stomach and I felt his hands close around my neck. Before he was able to get a firm grip, I pushed my legs up and hooked myself to his arms. My new position made it almost impossible for him to hold on, and I flipped up and head-butted him as hard as I could in the face.

Both of us fell back. I was breathing hard and sweating just as much, and the blood that had returned to my mouth was beginning to drip from my lower lip. My shoulder hurt so badly that I thought it was broken, but I knew it wasn't because I could still control it properly.   
The Pred didn't look any better - he was bleeding from his nose, and the teeth protruding out of his mouth were chipped and broken. He might've cracked a rip or two, judging by his abnormal wheezing…I'll bet I had given him a concussion as well.   
As if in obligation, both of us arose and continued our brawl.   
He came at me hard, as if to plow through me using his bulk alone. I sidestepped his charge easily, but tripped remember, I'm already having a hard time standing as I spun to face him. He was quicker, and was aware of my oncoming attack as I jumped up and dived at him. In a move resembling judo or karate, he evaded me by stepping sideways, caught me in his arms, and spun me around so that my back was against the cockpit door. For a moment, I began to wonder what why I was being hugged...but then I felt his thick, powerful arms beginning to tighten around me in a deadly embrace. I tried to breathe in, but he had already cut off my air. My ribs felt seconds away from cracking, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to land a decent punch in this position – I had to do something!   
So I bit him. I clamped my sharp jaws viciously and dog-like into the Pred's forehead.   
He grunted loudly in pain and released the hold, and I flipped out of his hold and off of his chest, hit the wall about fifteen feet behind me, and ricocheted back at my enemy. With a source of strength and speed that he must've been holding out on, the Pred grabbed me in mid-leap by the throat, and decisively choke-slammed me onto the grillwork floor.

My spine felt like it had been shattered, and my left leg was jerking and twitching by itself. I looked up, just in time to feel the full force of the Pred's foot and calve guard as he kicked me in hard in the stomach. Only after my body hit the ground again I was lifted up a considerable height could I let out a long, loud, and painful moan. I couldn't breathe, and held my side in pain; my ribs were definetly cracked. Then, I felt the Predator's strong hand grip the back of my neck, and a moment later, he forced me down and began to pound in on the back of my head.   
I could actually feel my brain being tossed about inside my skull as blow after blow connected with my head's backside with brutal force and accuracy…it felt more like a huge hammer than a fist coming down on my head. I knew that my consciousness going fast, and I had to do something.   
With my last burst of strength, I moved my head sideways, and while his hand smashed into the grills which were considerably dented upon impact, I rolled onto my back and aimed a single, powerful punch at his sternum, hoping that it would hurt him enough to buy me some time.   
It didn't.   
The Predator simply absorbed the punch, and a few specks of blood from his mouth fell upon my face. I blinked, and my face showed utter disconcertment.   
The Pred then grabbed me by my neck and by my thigh, and lifted me up above his head. As I was traversing upwards in his glance, I saw the room go by in a blur and I blinked; I couldn't even see straight. Then, with utter force, the Predator slammed me down as hard as he could onto the grillwork floor.

Even though I managed to catch most of the impact with my shoulder, I felt the shock of the collision travel at light speed throughout my body. My shoulder gave a loud crunch, and I was assured that it was broken…as well as everything else in my body.   
I had no more energy left to even lift my head, and barely enough to keep myself conscious.   
I felt the Predator's hand at my throat, and he raised me high feet into the air. Through my one good, blurred eye, I saw a sharp, pitchfork-like blade emerge from a slit in his right gauntlet. It glinted maliciously, and I swallowed heavily.

"_We've put this off for too long_", I heard him hiss, and he lifted me even higher.   
"_You should have known that there was no other way_."

I shut my eyes tight, and braced myself for the last second of my life. With luck, it would be quick.

_BANG!_

The Predator let out a pain-filled roar and dropped me. I fell hard, but looked up as he stumbled forward, his back arched and bleeding. He fell to the floor, injured by some means…but not yet dead.   
I looked towards the source of the attack...and saw Riley standing in the entrance from the hallway, holding the magnum, which was expelling smoke from the end of its muzzle.

"_Riley?__ What's he doing here?_"

"Auron!", he called out to me, and started to come my way.

But the Predator was already back on his feet, and with rage in his eyes, he came at Riley quickly, faster than I had thought was possible in his state. Riley saw him coming and raised the magnum, but the Predator was too fast - in a single motion, he knocked the gun out of Riley's hand, grabbed him by throat, and forced him to the floor. He raised his bladed arm, ready to kill-

"_Oh, Hell no_", I thought to myself.

With some magically-acquired strength, energy, fortitude, and determination, I managed a strong, skillful leap across the chamber room, and landed on the Pred's back. With one arm, I grabbed him around the neck, and with the other, I pulled his right arm away from Riley and stretched it back the _'Tazmission'_. In reflex, the Predator reared up, and gave me a chance to tighten my grip. My arm around his neck immediately became a vice, and his right arm waved helplessly as the other tried desperately to pull me off.   
With a shout, I pulled him backwards onto the floor, and wrapped my legs around his chest, while my lower arms begin pounding relentlessly at his bleeding bullet wound.   
Over the roars of pain and frustration coming from my choking opponent, I called out to Riley;   
"_Get Lara! Get out of here!_"

I saw him stand up and look at me and the Pred on the floor: a mess of tangled limbs and writhing bodies. He looked very confused and unsure about the situation, and I angrily loosened a single hand and grabbed the Pred's protruding wrist-blade. I tore it off savagely with the sound of cracking metal, and my hand became slippery with my own blood as I threw it across the room.

"_DO IT NOW!_", I shouted even louder, in desperation, and sank my teeth into the Predator's shoulder.

After I had tasted his blood for a few seconds, I heard Riley run over to where Lara's pod was. Twice I heard the magnum fire, presumably to break the glass barrier, and a crunching of glass as he entered the pod to lift his sister into his arms.   
The Predator had become like a wild animal now - the way his body jerked and fought to be freed, and the long, repeated howls he gave off were frightening even to me. He was frantic, and I had no idea how much longer I could be able to hold him…all I knew was that the explosion that would take place once I released him would be violent.

"_GET OUT!_", I shouted at Riley, even though I couldn't see him.   
"_GET OUT NOW!_"

I heard Riley's hurried footsteps as he made back down the hallway to the entrance, with Lara presumably unconscious in his arms. I bit down harder on the Predator's shoulder, feeling my teeth gnaw into his bone, and held on tight as the Predator fought against me in the same insane, crazed way. I held on for as long as I could, to give Riley as much time as I could to get away. After what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't hear his footsteps echoing down the corridor anymore – even when I strained my ears to the extent against the Pred's roars.   
If figured, hopefully, that Riley was a safe distance away from the ship…that he had made it.   
Though the outside world raved and raged, I sighed happily inside of my mind.   
Lara was now safe...Riley and his family were safe. I had done what I had promised myself to do – there were no more burdens on my shoulders.   
Now, if I managed to escape with my life, it would be an added bonus (I grimaced and laughed at the same time).

Perhaps my moment of thoughtfulness was all the Pred needed; he seemingly regained a fraction of his self-control, reached back, and with immense strength, he pulled me off of his back, as cleanly as a band-aid.   
With considerable force, he me threw against the wall. I fell hard, but was back on my feet quickly, ready to resume the fight - …   
But he didn't come for me. He got up awkwardly, gripping his shoulder in pain, and ran hastily towards the cockpit. Once inside, the door slid closed behind him.   
I was a bit taken aback by this strange action…had he chickened out?   
I wondered what was going on, momentarily glad that I had a time to recuperate as much as I could…and then I felt a sudden lurch, and then heard the ominous hum of the ship powering up.

"_He's starting the ship_", I thought.   
"_He's taking off_."

I quickly ran to the slide panel that I had seen before, and yanked it open.   
Outside, I could see the accelerators scorching the ground and the vegetation as we lifted up, higher and higher into the air, until I saw exactly where the Predator's ship had managed to hide itself.   
The Predator's ship had sneaked its way into a deep drop-off point in the jungle, where trees grew on the slopes that led down to small valley, flanked by a single waterfall. It was almost a small valley, although I could see several places where trees had been crushed to accommodate the ship.   
I looked at the waterfall…it was very pretty, to say the very least. It was nestled enchantingly between these two sloping walls of green, and the bright, clear water sparkled as if it were magic.   
It was beautiful.

I was snapped out of my small moment of sentimentality as a hiss behind me announced the re-opening of the cockpit door. I spun around and found the Predator standing framed in the doorway – he was holding a large laser rifle. The look of white, burning rage in his eyes let me know exactly what he was about to do.   
He shot...and I dodged.   
I heard a loud _pow_ behind me, and then the frantic spitting and hissing of an uncontrolled electric current. The next moment, the line of lights above the room and down the corridor blinked off; I figured that the shot had hit a control panel for the lights. Whatever the reason, we were both submerged in half-darkness, the only short flirts of light coming from the paneled window.   
Before the Pred's eyes had time to adjust to the semi-darkness, I hurried over to the corner where I had thrown my belt. I couldn't see clearly (due to the darkness and the blurriness still in my eyes), and groped around the floor until I found my belt. My Uzis were stuck, and before I had a chance to pull them free, I shrill, screeching shot from the laser rifle missed my head by about two inches and put a hole in the wall. I grabbed the two things that my hand could close around on – the grenade and the 9mm pistol – and jumped back to avoid another close shot.   
What ensued was a long-lasting fire-fight. I could see better in the dark, even with my dull eyes, and therefore could evade the Predator's shots while shooting only a few of my own I had a 16-round magazine, the Predator had laser-cell that I didn't want to guess the potency of. His advanced firepower threw me back, forcing me back into the long hallway that I had entered from. More than once, I had to rely on my wall-climbing ability to jump and evade a shot along the narrow corridor. The Predator, with his massive bulk, pursued my steadily down the passageway, shooting of rounds from his rifle with submitioning potency. He tested my agility more than ever before, and every move I made was riddle with pain that stemmed from my aching back, my broken shoulder, and my cramping knees. Every time I jumped up, flipped backwards, and landed, a sharp ache scorched up my body and left me thinking;   
"_I really can't take much more of this_…"

My thoughts were true – I dared a quick glance behind me, and found the small circle that connected the corridor and the two doors (the one to the outside, and the one that had been locked): I was running out of space.   
I thought back to my previous training with Riley, and even to my months spent with Jumba. In both environments, I had been thought a simple, yet unorthodox strategy: use the environment to your advantage.   
I had been doing that already, by jumping around to avoid being shot…but now, my eyes fell upon the exhaust ports and pipes above me that were still spitting the chilling steam. Immediately, I turned this scenario into ammunition for my creative mind. I jumped up high, evading a shot from the Predator's rifle, and gripped one of the pipes. I tore it down with me, and in its disrupted state, it spurted ice-steam harder than before, right at the Predator. He roared and stepped backwards as the frozen current cut into him and let loose an accidental shot from his rifle that punctured another pipe, worsening his situation as another stream shot at him.   
Taking advantage of the situation, I spun around and bolted towards the two doors. Knowing that the one to my right led to a thousand-foot drop, I desperately tried the control panel next to the one in front of my. It was still sealed, and I groaned audibly. Throwing down both of my weapons, I gripped the underside of the door with both hands and forced it up with all the strength I had. My entire body screamed in protest, but I gritted my teeth and wrenched the panel up as indescribable pain crashed through seemingly every nerve.   
Finally, I managed to open a space large enough to accommodate me, and I crawled through with a stifled whimper, managing to grab my weapons as well.

Once inside the room, I got heavily back to my feet and opened my watering eyes…and they, as well as my ears, were met with a violent welcome.   
This was obviously the engine room of the ship…but I couldn't have expected anything less primitive for an S-1 model. Large, spindly generators thrashed and spun as machine work smoked and hissed from all directions: large, evil-looking contraptions habitated the room, creating a formidable maze of sharp, treacherous walls and an almost unbearable amount of noise.   
Behind me, I heard a lurch and a grunt; the Predator was trying to open the door the rest of the way. I groaned and scurried forward, taking a random path to the right. I knew that the Pred would be following me as soon as he could get inside, and I did my best to lose him in the noisy haze. I took turns at random, hoping that I could confuse and lose him for a while…even though I had no idea where I was going.   
I got about a minute of repree out of this, and dared to take a few seconds to rest against a large, protruding with a measuring-dial on it. I breathed heavily, but strained my ears for any sounds of approaching footsteps. The angry plodding that identified the Predator was seemingly gone, and I could hear nothing but the whirr and this hiss of the mechanisms. Perhaps I was safe for a second...but I had hoped too soon.   
From behind, I heard an angry growl that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I spun around, my 9mm raised, but the Predator was quicker to grab me by the throat, and with the other hand, force my gun down. He lifted me up, and pushed my head towards a sharp, spinning cindler that would slice my head off faster than a heartbeat.   
I tried to fight, but he was too strong, and I felt the contraption nip harshly at one of my ears. In a desperate effort, I tilted my gun out of his grip, and emptied my two remaining shots into his leg and hip with identical, echoing bangs.   
The Predator roared even louder than he had done before and let me drop. Immediately, I pushed him hard against the whirring machine behind him, and he bellowed even louder as a spoke cut into his back. I dropped my gun as I took off; it was empty.   
I ran (with a slight limp), once more choosing direction at random, until I found myself facing a door at the other end of the room that seemingly had not yet been opened. It wasn't sealed, and thankfully, I was spared of the need to pry it open…I probably wouldn't even have had the strength to.

The door slid open and I hurried inside without even looking, and immediately closed it back down behind me. When I turned around, I was hit by a light so bright and severe that I shielded my eyes before I could adjust to the painful vividness.   
This room was smaller than the last; only about as large as the pre-cockpit chamber. In the middle of the floor, floating on a raised platform, was what looked like a sun-bright, rectangular crop of light situated above a platform from which ran cables that looked thick and heavy.   
I didn't need to wonder about this place: this was the ship's main reactor.

I had only time to notice a large, top-to-bottom window to my left (much like the one in the earlier chamber), before the door behind me opened.   
I turned, and saw the Predator. It was the first time that I had seen him in light since the headlights had gone out, and I was quite surprised at his bloody, mutilated appearance. His wounds seem to have gone deeper, and bright red blood coated his side (presumably from his back). Angry red patches on his chest and forehead showed where the ice-steam had 'burned' him, and he stood slightly hunched-over and wheezing.   
His eyes were bloodshot, and looked more sunken and lifeless than before. They displayed only a droned rage and hatred towards me. Only now did I understand how much he had grown to hate me during our fight; this was personal to him now, as well…and I had no doubt in my mind that he wanted to kill me, more than ever before.   
In his hands, he still carried the laser rifle. He raised and aimed it towards me, and as if in slow-motion, I could see his finger tighten around the trigger.   
Doing the only thing that seemed possible, I picked up a pipe lying on the floor and threw it as hard as I could. At the same time, the Predator fired.

The pipe hit him before the shot hit me. It spun hard as it flew and caught him hard in the face, elicting a groan from him that was almost a sob as his head was knocked back. He dropped the rifle, but not without having fired it already, and by now, the shot had hit me.   
I was lucky enough to turn away from the blast, so that it missed my chest by only a few lucky inches. My left shoulder was therefore exposed, and I felt the tearing sting burn into my muscles and bone. It hit me with force that I didn't think possible for a rifle, and I was spun to the left in midair in reaction – against the window.   
In a weird motion, the glass cracked and broke after I had hit the floor, and the entire pane shattered and fell out into the air. I covered my head as a few shards fell down on me, and opened my eyes to the welcoming brightness of the sun. I raised my head slightly, and realized that I was lying on the edge, high above the sparkling ocean below.   
I got up, stumbled forward blindly, and felt a cold hand grab me. I was thrown into a pile of cables in the corner, and instantly I felt the Predator's hands close around my throat. I tried to pry him off, but he had settled his weight on top of me, and there was no way I was going to get out on my depleted strength. I opened my eyes as I fought desperately to pull his hands from my throat, and my eyes met only his – red, bloodshot, bleeding, and deranged scores of light that lay deep within that sunken head of his.

"_Now...you die_", he growled in terrifying triumph, and I felt my windpipe close completely.

I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to struggle, even though I knew it was useless. He was too strong for me, and I couldn't away. He was going to kill me, and I was too weak to do anything against it.

But then...

My body relaxed, and my mouth turned to form a small smile. A chuckle escaped my lips, even though my air had been completely cut off. I laughed again, and I felt the Pred's grip loosen slightly in surprise.

"_What's so damn funny?!_", he shouted at me, spraying me with blood and saliva.

I opened my eyes lightly, continued to smile...and then, I held up the hand grenade that I had still been holding onto.   
The cap was off: and it was armed.

"Is anybody immune to explosions around here?", I choked smugly, relishing in my silly, yet confident demeanor.

For a single moment, the Predator stared at me in disbelief.   
He must've been thinking how this was possible…after all, he had me where he wanted me. I was weak, and he still had enough energy within him to kill me. It was his hour – he was supposed to win. All equations pointed towards him: it was the grand finale that he should've been the victor in.   
But now…the simple equation of an armed grenade in a room with the highly-sensitive reactor spelled double jeopardy for him.   
Yes, he knew what was to happen…and he couldn't believe it. Luckily, I had enough sense left within my thrashed mind to grasp it, and I bounced the grenade playfully in my hand.

"Life's a bitch, ain't it?"

Then, before he could snap out of the cobwebs, I slammed my head forward and caught him with a _crack_ in the face. He fell back, and I jumped up. I threw the grenade into a corner, and two seconds to go ran to the edge of de-glassed window. The sun now shone higher in the sky than before, signaling the transition from morning to noon, while the bright shores of Mana twinkled atop the bright blue water one second.   
I spread all of my arms, and I heard the Predator shout behind me. I closed my eyes and smiled quietly to myself;   
"_Thank you…it's finally over_."

I felt the Predator's hand on my shoulder, heard the deafening explosion start behind me-

* * *

And then...I was flying. 


	29. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: in my revision taking place now, I feel a need to replace my Another's Note, considering that the past note isn't relevant now. Given, 22 pages of Word is still quite a feat, but it'll probably be less after I've reworked and edited it. I'm almost done with the final revision!

* * *

_

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

Chapter 29_

* * *

Wet. Water. Wet water...  
Nice. Warm. Sun. Nice, warm sun...  
__The sun on my back as I lay submerged in the water…_

* * *

I retrieved consciousness in darkness.  
Was I dreaming? Am I even conscious?  
I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened. 

"_Let me wake up!_"

I struggled through the everblack, trying hard to fight my way into reality. I was kicking and flailing my arms and legs, wanting to see the sun that had felt so good against my damp fur before…but something pushed me back down, held me in place, and restricted my movement. I opened my mouth in a frustrated whine that sounded more like a sob, and I cried pitifully;  
"_I wanted to wake up, I want to wake up_…"

But something, whatever it was, was keeping me from doing so. I couldn't see, I didn't know what was going on...and I thought the fight, as well as my life, was over.  
But then...I felt myself being lifted up.  
_Was I going to Heaven?_  
I felt warm, I felt good…but then...this overpowering wave of sadness rushed into my subconscious, like a large wave falling onto the beach.  
Then, unexpectedly, something else flowed through me. It started with a taste in my mouth, on my tongue, and spread quickly throughout my body. It was warm, yet cold - like lightning.  
I still felt the sadness...but I also felt life returning to me. I knew that I wasn't dead; I was coming back...  
I could open my eyes...

"_Why won't you?_", my mind asked me, and I replied quietly;  
"_Nobody asked me_..."

"_Well, check it out_", my mind insisted, and I agreed;  
"_Alright, then_..."

* * *

It took a few seconds for my senses to realign...  
When my sight cleared, I knew that it was night. The room that I was in was lighted, but it was definitely dark outside; I could sense it. I had been in this room before...I knew I had been I this very house before. I recognized the scent, and the texture of the furniture.  
Another scent came to me, and it was even more familiar. Even through all of the painkillers and drowsy-makers that I felt in my system, I could recognize it, no matter what.  
I opened my eyes wider, beyond the slits that they had been before, and looked up…I saw Riley's face.  
He was holding my body against his tightly...and he was crying.  
His eyes were squeezed shut, he was holding me close, and his tears were falling onto my face. I realized it - his tears had awoken me. I had felt his tears on my fur, in my eyes, and in my mouth.  
They were the gift of life. 

I lifted my head and gently placed a hand on his chest.

"Riley...?"

He opened his eyes, and looked down at me. His eyes shone with tears, and his chin quivered as he spoke, with tears sliding off of his chin;  
"_Auron__...Auron_…"

He looked at me, and his eyes threatened that he was close to breaking down completely.  
I raised a clawed finger to his cheek and stemmed the continuing flow of his tears.

"Don't cry, Riley…"

He nodded slowly, and wiped at his nose with a shaking hand. I took his in mine and squeezed it gently;  
"Riley…you're cold…"

Then, simultaneously, we wrapped each other in a tight hug.  
I put my arms around Riley's neck and my face into his shoulder. I was crying now, too, and Riley enveloped me in such an embrace that I thought he would never release. I felt his arms around my back, his lips against my neck...and I felt safe once more. I felt warm, I felt good…and, despite my uncontrollable tears, I felt content, for the first time that I could remember in a long time.

"_Auron_...", Riley sobbed into my fur, so deep that I could feel it on my skin.  
"_I...I th-thought that I'd lost you…I thought you were_..."

"_It's alright_", I sobbed in reply, trying to restrain my crying, but breaking down almost immediately after trying.  
"_I'm here...I'm okay...its okay, Riley_."

I felt him nod to my words, and I heard his sobs of pain, relief, worry, and happiness. Now, I hugged him with my lower arms as well, leaving both of us with the greatest feeling of all...we felt together.  
We both knew that it was over, and we had both made it through. Yes, it was over…the danger had passed, and we had made it through together.  
I nuzzled his neck and smiled relaxedly through my tears.

"_Yes_", I thought joyously.  
"_It's finally over. Thank God_."

* * *

The pressure strap on my upper arm inflated and went loose again; seems as if everything was normal.  
Dr. Hartrum snapped it off with a look of satisfaction and I rubbed my arm instinctively. 

"Everything seems in order", he stated importantly.

The doctor had come in soon after I had regained consciousness, and I had instinctively silenced myself. It was only when Riley quietly told me that I had been blabbing in my sleep and that he had confessed to my being an alien, I felt somewhat relieved and dropped my guise by saying loudly;  
"Well, that's enough of that. Now that I can talk openly, doctor, I'd like to be the first to tell you that I hated being called 'Snuggle Ball'."  
The doctor almost went crazy with excitement.  
In his defense, I'll admit that he was very formal afterwards, when he ran the tests on me. On the account that I wanted to talk about anything, and exercise my newly-given right of being able speak openly, I began commenting on the high quality of the sheets and blanket of the bed I was on, and how kind it was of Dr. Hartrum to be inspecting me at this ungodly hour; what an admirable and devoted individual.  
I could feel his desire to break out with a million questions, but, maybe due to a request of Riley's, he kept very quiet from then on, only asking questions when needed to ("_Does this hurt?_").  
Now, he put his stethoscope around his neck, and just stood there, staring at me with some kind of joyous awe.  
Feeling the uneasiness in me, Riley smiled at him and asked;  
"Doctor, could we please have some time alone?"

Hartrum nodded hurriedly, seemingly startled at Riley's request, as if he had been in trance.

"Yes, yes, of course", and answered quickly, and made for the door.

Knowing him, I feared for a moment that he would turn back around and come at me, but he stayed true to his word, and with some noticeable disappointment at not being able to spend more time with the alien, he shut the door behind himself respectfully.  
I grinned as I turned at Riley;  
"Great guy, huh? If it weren't for his need to touch me all the time…"

But Riley had that sad, faraway look in his eyes again, as if something was wrong. He was looking in the opposite direction, as if something off in the distance had caught his attention.  
Gently, I reached over and put my hand over his.

"Riley, its okay", I told him earnestly.  
"I'm okay...it's over."

As if snapping out of a dream, Riley blinked twice, and he smiled at me again.

"You're right", he said, almost embarrassed at his little phase-out.  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry", I told him, sitting up and leaning against a pillow.  
"Instead, tell me what happened."

Riley looked surprised at my request, as if he had found a problem in logic;  
"…You mean you don't remember?"

I tugged at my right ear gently and shook my head;  
"I can remember fighting with the Predator after you came and got Lara...and then I blew up the ship."

"That was _you?_", Riley said in sudden awe and disbelief; he came closer and sat down on the bed.  
"How'd you do it?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh?", I said, with a tiny hint of sarcasm, before going on impatiently;  
"I threw a grenade into the main reactor…but then what happened? I can't remember anything after that!"

Riley looked distant for a moment, then cleared his throat in an orderly fashion, and I leaned in.

"Well...", he began slowly.  
"I carried Lara out of the jungle...and I could see you-"

"You could see me?", I asked, interrupting him.  
"How could you see me?"

"Well, the ship at least", Riley explained.  
"I dropped Lara on a bench and followed you to the beach, until I couldn't go any further. And then, I saw as the ship blew up. It exploded about two or three miles out to sea, and I thought that you were…"

He trailed off and looked close to tears again…but continued without my aid.

"I saw the ship blow up, and so did everybody else…the explosion was tremendous; the entire city probably heard it. It was all over the news, and people were screaming when they heard the explosion…they thought a plane had crashed, or something."

"_Other people saw it?!_", I almost shouted in alarm.  
"_They saw the ship?!_ Oh _God_…well, did they find any of it? What happened?!"

Riley shook his head, and replied simply;  
"Nothing happened…no one found it."

I was kinda confused at his response; how do you not find an S-1 after it's fallen from the sky?

"…They didn't find anything at all?", I asked slowly, before further inquiring;  
"How's that possible?"

"After the explosion", Riley explained.  
"The coast guard and some volunteers got into boats and were ready to investigate the area...but then, this storm came from out of no where."

Riley closed his eyes and actually shuddered.

"I'm telling you, the skies turned black, and the ocean turned into an actual monster. Thirty-foot waves, Auron! They were starting to evacuate people, because it was starting to look like a real hurricane! After seeing that…I felt sure that you were…"

He swallowed…but continued resolutely;  
"The storm lasted all day and all night...in the morning, the city was a real mess; you'll probably notice people still cleaning up, later. I went out to the shore to look around, and there were men gathering up for another trip out to the ocean. I went down to the coral caves, to be alone...and I found you."

"You found me?", I asked in surprise.

I realized that I obviously had to have been found to have woken up at Dr. Hartrum's house…but to be washed up like a victim of a shipwreck (I'll admit, that kinda was the case)? Something didn't seem right…how was it possible?

"I thought I was supposed to sink in water! My molecular density's too great to keep me afloat!"

"I guess otherwise", Riley said with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
"You were lying on a rock, barely breathing...and I found you, and carried you all the way to the Dr. Hartrum…that was on Sunday."

I blinked hard;  
"It _'was'_ Sunday?...what day is it today?"

Riley looked at an electrical clock next to my bed, and replied casually;  
"It just turned into Thursday."

I looked on in disbelief, and laid back in exasperation. Riley simply nodded with a small smile;  
"We all thought that you might've gone into a coma, until you started talking. With all of your injuries, it's amazing that you're doing so well right now."

For the first time, I noticed that I was wrapped in a considerable amount of bandages. I had been so involved with other feelings and emotions that I had not noticed it before…and now, I felt kinda silly; I looked nothing short of a mummy!

"How bad was it?", I asked with amusement.

Riley sighed and got up. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up a clipboard, and began to read out the extent of my injuries as he came back over and sat back down.

"A sprained spine, three broken fingers...", he began.  
"A broken left shoulder, a right dislocated knee, a concussion, a dislocated jaw, both kidneys ruptured, two broken wrists, two herniated discs, five notable cuts over your body, a puncture in your right lung, two missing teeth, a broken foot, and an almighty burn in your left shoulder that Dr. Hartrum spent over four hours mending...and you swallowed about a half-gallon of water."

I whooped proudly, because I had just outdone my expectations of what I could physically withstand. I tried to pump my fist into the air, but an instantaneous pang of threatening ache in my shoulder told me not to do so.  
Riley put the clipboard down and smiled;  
"You started to heal up after you started moving...damn, how do you do it that fast? Your teeth have already grown back, and most of your bones have healed!"

I shrugged innocently and ran my long tongue along my teeth playfully;  
"I drink my milk."

Riley snorted and laughed…even though it wasn't all that funny. I didn't care, though; it was nice to see him happy.  
I laid myself back onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling. I rested my bandaged shoulder carefully on the edge of the pillow and straightened out my knee; there was a brace on it.

"How's Lara?", I asked tentatively, hoping for the best.

"She's okay", Riley answered without hesitation, and I was relieved of my worry.  
"She woke up the next morning...she was as sick as a horse, but she didn't remember anything that happened. She thought she had drank too much…forgive me for supporting that story, okay?"

"No worries", I said with a smile and a nod.  
"I'm glad she's okay."

Riley nodded, and I thought of a more sensitive question.

"…How'd Rebecca take it?"

By the way Riley sighed, I figured that the answer wouldn't be anything like '_without a problem, Auron'_.

"Well, she was glad that Lara was back...", he started off slowly.  
"But when I told her that you would be gone for a while, she started crying, and…didn't really stop until I found you."

I shifted guiltily in my position and asked further;  
"…How's she now? Where is she?"

"At home", Riley answered.  
"She can't understand why you wouldn't wake up...she doesn't know that you can talk, either."

Again, I stared at the ceiling uneasily, but this time, a strange feeling of uneasiness came onto me.

"I wanna go home, Riley", I told him, anxiously.  
"I wanna go home right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea", he told me.  
"Your knee isn't fully healed yet...Dr. Hartrum's gonna fit you with a different brace tomorrow."

"I don't care", I whined.  
"I don't like this bed, I don't like this room, I don't like this smell, and I don't like these bandages..."

Riley sat down next to me. I expected a rebuke, even if just a small one, but instead, he stroked my head gently and looked at me sympathetically.

"I know you do", he said understandingly.  
"But I'm gonna stay here with you, and I'm sure that we'll have Dr. Hartrum's permission to leave very soon…maybe even tomorrow. Can you survive for that long?"

I screwed up my face pathetically, but it was just for fun. I knew I wouldn't be staying for long, and the night would be bearable if Riley, as he said, would stay with me.  
I gave a slight purr, and nuzzled Riley's hand as he petted me. He laughed, and I felt like jumping up to wrestle with him a bit…but once more, my injuries admonished me not to do some, so I just lay back and felt more content than before.  
The door opened, and we turned our heads to see the doctor come in. His excited glance came my way, and I waved merrily at him with my good arm, just to make him happy. After a second, we finally managed to avert his happy attention away from me, and turned towards Riley.

"My apologies if I interrupted you", he began, his eyes flitting back towards me every other second.  
"But I would think that he-...that Auron should perhaps go back to sleep now."

I couldn't help but notice that his smile widened in a silly way when he said my name.

"Why?", Riley asked in surprise.  
"I mean…I know he needs rest, doctor, but can't he stay up a little longer?"

I giggled - Riley was debating my bedtime, and I found this very funny.

"Well", the doctor began, turning towards me.  
"The prescriptions I gave him...well, the drugs really shouldn't be fought against. If I knew he would be awake, I wouldn't have given him as much, but he should turn in if there is any drowsiness."

I might've considered this nonsense, but it didn't matter. After all, the doctor knew best (even if he was scatterbrained), and I had to start repaying my debt to him in some way…might as well start by following his advice, even just for one night.  
Riley looked at me, and nodded as he looked back at Hartrum. He went on to tell him that he would be staying the night as well.

"Oh!", Dr. Hartrum said in surprise.  
"Well, in that case, there are spare sheets underneath the bed...and that couch over there is a pull-out futon."

Riley nodded with a smile;  
"Thank you, Dr. Hartrum."

The doctor nodded and looked back at me with a grin that I leniently returned, and he left us to our privacy, exiting the room with a noticeable spring in his step. I was afraid that he'd be sitting outside of the door throughout the remainder of the night.  
Riley closed the door and turned to me.

"Forget the couch", he said, and clicked the light off.

He climbed into bed next to me, taking special precaution of my many injuries, and I snuggled up against him warmly. Riley put his arms around me and held me comfortably against his chest, and I couldn't help but purr a bit more.

" 'Night, buddy", he whispered, and I nodded with a smile.

"Good night, Riley...sleep tight."

Riley settled himself down and relaxed. Before long, his breathing relaxed completely and I knew he was asleep. I could feel the rising and falling of his chest against me, and his arms became limp over me (although still providing me with the same amount of warmth).  
I stared into the darkness for a long time. Outside, I felt a small windstorm building up.  
In a way, I was rejoicing (not because of the windstorm); I had done what I was to do. I had saved Riley's family and stopped the threat from ever coming back. Not only that, but I had also survived the ordeal. I had proved stronger than my superhuman adversary, and my reward would be a life free of Predators and filled with family.  
This feeling of triumph and warmth, and the knowing of what lay ahead of me was wonderful…but it wasn't long before something else was chipping at my mind. It was a nagging irritation that I tried to turn away from, but when I finally did confront it, it opened up and blossomed like a dangerous flower.  
What were people all over the island thinking? Did they believe that they saw an alien spaceship explode and crash into the ocean? Or would they believe a strained-logic explanation, that might consist of a foreign plane of some sort crashing into the ocean?  
I didn't really matter…they would, in either case, search for the craft, and I doubted that it would stay hidden. Worse yet, when it was found, would they suspect extraterrestrial involvement? Would they think that this was an alien craft, and think that there were aliens on the planet? Would they begin searching for me?  
Worse yet…would _only_ humans be searching for me?

It was with uneasy thoughts in my mind that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I sat on the edge of a silver operating table while Dr. Hartrum fiddled around my right leg with a new brace (he had to reach right down into the children's sizes to find something that fit me). Riley stood next to me and watched as the doctor screwed and poked around, apparently interested beyond a medical level; if he didn't hurry up, I'd tell him to stop stalling.  
Finally, the doctor stood up and wiped his glasses on his shirt. 

"Alright then", he said as he put the specs back on his face, and looked down expectantly at me.  
"Let's see how that feels."

I'll admit that I was a bit wary of trying it out; when I had woken up that morning, my knee hadn't hurt at all, so naturally, I had tried to walk, and that turned out to be a bad decision (it had hurt like Hell).  
But this time, nothing happened. With the post of the table as my support, I climbed down carefully found that I could comfortably support my weight without any pain. I began walking around a bit, followed by the eyes of Riley and Dr. Hartrum, and there was no pain at all.

"Cool!", I commented with true enthusiasm.  
"How long will I have to keep this on?"

Dr. Hartrum scratched his chin and sought through his med-schooled brain for a safe estimate.

"Well...", he said slowly.  
"I'd suggest you keep it on for at least a week. After that, you could check if it's healed yet. I'd suggest longer if you were…well, human, but you seem to heal faster than anything I've ever seen before. If you'd like, you could come in to take it off, and we can run some official tests…"

I nodded politely, cutting him off somewhat. I did not, however, attempt to appear rude, and rewarded him with a compliment that I figured he would treasure forever;  
"Thanks, Doc."

He nodded with a smile, and I noticed that his eyes seemed to be brimming with tears of happiness.

"You're most welcome...Auron."

I accepted a balloon before Riley and I left, and waved to Hartrum as we drove away in Riley's car.  
He can be a little irritating, and his love for the strange and unusual is equivalent to that of a child's…but really, Dr. Hartrum is a great guy who I'm proud to consider my friend.  
In the car, once we were a safe distance from Hartrum's house, I pulled off my remaining bandages; I didn't need them anymore. Riley saw me struggling and chuckled before offering;  
"You need any help?"

I snorted and replied;  
"Hell, I beat up a Predator and blew up one of the best ships in the galaxy...these things still seem to be beyond handling, however."

We talked and laughed some more as Riley drove through town, and I looked out of the window to observe the last remnants of the (big) storm's damage. Most everything seemed to be cleaned up, but I noticed several buildings missing pieces of roof-tile, and sheets of plastic covering broken window panes that were yet to be replaced.  
Once Riley, pulled up towards his house, I gave a loud, excited cheer and jump around a bit in my seat, squealing happily;  
"Home! Home! Home!"

Riley showed me a bemused smile, and said to me, in playful sarcasm;  
"Welcome to your castle, your Majesty."

I didn't wait for him to open the door after we had parked - I jumped out and began to make my way up the many stairs…but at once, I noticed that with a braced leg, this wasn't as easy as it had once been.

"Wait!", Riley called out from behind me, and hurried up next to me.  
"You're not supposed to climb stairs!"

"Why not?", I protested, even though I knew damn well why not.

"Your leg's not strong enough yet!", Riley answered.  
"You really shouldn't put any weight on it besides walking…I'm supposed to carry you up the stairs."

"Bull! I'll decide what my leg is capable of!", I replied stubbornly, and made another feeble attempt to climb up.

Riley sighed exhaustively, and stepped even closer to me. Before I could object, he had scooped me up in his arms, and he carried me the distance up the stairs and placed me down reverently in front of the front door.

"There ya go!"

"Thanks", I replied dully, giving him a harmless punch on the leg, although very grateful to him for carrying me.

Riley inserted the key into the keyhole, turned it, and clicked the door open. I was the first to step inside.

"I'm home!", Riley called out.

In an unusual fashion, he was greeted only with silence. No Rebecca running happily down the stairs to greet him, no Lara coming up to ask him for money, and no Auron tearing across the scene with a Predator chasing him.  
Seriously, it struck me as strange; usually, Riley's house was bright and lively…now, it looked nothing short of dull and sad. Even the lights were turned off.  
Riley looked down at me, and smiled apologetically.

"They don't know I'm bringing you home", he told me.  
"Rebecca's been pretty beat up about this whole thing…but she'll be more than happy to see you."

I nodded, and switched on the light; all the darkness was starting to bother me.

"Can I go see her?"

Riley nodded in agreement;  
"Yes…that'd probably be the best thing to do. She definitely needs to be cheered up."

He led the way to the stairs and lifted me up again. He carried me up to the top floor, flipping on light switches all the way, and let me back down. It was so quiet that I could've heard light emitting from the lamps being switched on; silence was not natural for the Kivanna household.  
The as we passed Lara's once-unoccupied room, we took noticed that the door was closed.

"She's probably still resting", Riley guessed.  
"She's been pretty sick since...well, you know what. I was kinda worried, but she's seen a doctor, too. It's not much more than the flu; she's already gotten much better."

We passed the closed door, and moved on to Rebecca's room. The door was opened only a few feet, and we peeked inside.  
Rebecca was sitting quietly in the center of her room, combing the hair of one of her plastic horses.  
In a deepening sadness that burned my heart, she looked very miserable...more so, because of me. I felt my heart sink about two feet.  
Riley made to open the door and announce us, but I put a hand on his leg and shook my head. I indicated to myself, and he nodded.  
Soundlessly, I entered the room and crept up behind her. A smile broke my lips in anticipation for her surprise to come as I neared her and sat down right behind her. I was close enough to peek over her shoulder, and it looked like she was trying to find a scrunchie to match her horse's mane. Helpfully, I lifted up a silver-lined article and held it out to her as if to ask '_is this what you're looking for?_'.  
Rebecca gasped as she saw my protruding arm, and spun around.

"Auron!"

Faster than a snake on strike, a jackrabbit on a date, and a fall off the turnbuckle, she enveloped me in a big hug, almost enough to hurt anybody weaker than myself. I smiled and returned the embrace tenderly, petting her back and licking at her face to let her know for sure that this was no dream; I really was back.  
When she finally let go, Rebecca looked as if she had tears in her eyes...but I think they were happy tears. She took my hands into hers, and looked at me with a combination of past-worry and great relief.

"Auron, where've you been? I was scared!"

Then, she caught sight of my leg brace, and this spawned some increased worry in her.

"What happened to you?", she asked in concern, immediately reaching down to gently feel the brace and the fur around it.

She looked at Riley, who had just entered the room, with as much worry as before.

"Riley, what happened to Auron?", she asked.

I heard him sigh behind me, and I knew what he meant to do…and I felt that it was time, too. The charade was over.

"I think...I think that we have some explaining to do", he said.

I felt Riley's hand on my shoulder, and I nodded pre-emptively.  
I turned around to glance him, and gave him a look that read;  
"_Are you sure you want to do this?_"

Riley nodded, at the same time asking me if I was ready, too. I nodded once more, displaying my verdict. It was time to come out of the closet.

"What do you mean?", Rebecca asked in confusion.  
"What happened?"

This time, it was me to sigh, and for the first time, I spoke in front of Rebecca.

"I think...", I said aloud.  
"I think that I have something to tell you."

Rebecca wasn't the only person to gasp – from behind, we heard a scream that made Riley jump. There was a loud _thump_, as Lara lay unconscious on the floor; she had fainted.  
Even then, I couldn't suppress a smile – thank God my opening statement hadn't been a song, huh?

* * *

In the following week, life returned to normal in Riley's household. That is, normal if you've got a talking alien that you thought before was a dog living with you.  
Oh sure, there were some changes, but altogether, not too severe.  
Riley and I had decided that it was time to share my true 'identity' with the rest of the family, and we hoped for the best that things would turn out okay. In honest, the secret wouldn't have held forever anyway; it just wouldn't have. And I hoped that if we came clean now, and explained to Rebecca and Lara the importance of keeping my secret safe, we could walk out unscathed.  
And guess what? Life turned better than ever!  
Rebecca and Lara (after she woke up) received the news very well, and were surprisingly quick to catch onto the concept that I was intelligent and no longer a mute, unidentified creature, and that I wanted to be treated like a member of the family, and not like an alien. It couldn't have gone smoother – either this news didn't phase them too much, or they were doing a very good job at hiding gawking eyes. Already by nighttime was Rebecca conversing with me openly as if I were her best friend, and Lara had the courage to ask me if the aliens really did kidnap Elvis. 

From there on, things went as smoothly as butter on toast (nice comparison, huh?).  
Rebecca and I spent even more time together, playing around with her toys, conversing naturally and friendlily about anything and everything. I was adored by her even more than before (if possible), and it was not uncommon for me to spend much of the day playing with her in her room (Riley often joined us).  
I think Riley felt as relieved as I did that we no longer had to carry out conversations in the private or at night, after everybody had fallen asleep. We would watch professional wrestling on TV, have arm-wrestling matches when we got bored, and pretty much went on being as best of buddies as was possible. I'd alternate between sleeping in Rebecca's bed and his…occasionally, Rebecca would come over and sleep in Riley's bed as well if I were there…and it truly was a harmonious feeling.  
My relationship improved with Lara, as well. Gone were the awkward looks, the insults, and the need to step out of the way whenever she came down the hall. I never became as great of friends with her as I did with Riley, but the greatest gift that she could give me was to accept me as a member of the family, and she did. I'm glad that I saved her…now that we're on good terms, she puts a certain aura into life that made Riley's family complete – the puzzle was whole once more, with an extra addition to cause some trouble (just playing).

Harmony returned to Riley and his family, and most of their dysfunction began to cease. Riley began to work regularly at the pet shelter, and he would sometimes take me with to help out (I couldn't work in view of the other employees, but helped feed the animals with Riley, and even made friends with that mutt named Bruno – that lick across the face must've been a mark of friendship, by dog standards).  
Lara swore to quit drinking and smoking (she had no other choice; along with Rebecca, I'd creep out at night and get rid of every cigarette and beer bottle in the house), and she too began to search for a part-time job (part-time, so she could be home to watch Rebecca). Rebecca, who had seemed almost somber during the bad times, went back to being a happy, healthy child. She would go out and make friends easily, and I thought that it was very good for her. She returned to kindergarten, and often came home with paintings and models of clay horses to divide between Riley, Lara, and me. Her nightmares seemed to disappear, and she was no longer afraid of the posters of the Dragon in Riley's room; in fact, she once commented that the Dragon wasn't wearing any pants and had a big butt (an observation that caused Riley and me to snort with laughter).

Then, of course, there was me. I was always seemed to be given a little more special attention than anybody else…especially in the evenings, when everybody would gather in the living room and I'd tell them stories about my life in the lab, my space travel, and my fight with the Pred. They'd all listen intently, as if I were a wise man in the market streets of old India.

I actually became part of the family, in more ways than just conventional - I'd eat at the table with everybody else, help out around the house, and engaged in the argument about what to watch on TV. In addition, after listening to some of Riley's bedtime stories for Rebecca (she seemed a little less enthusiastic about them, after my thrilling recalls of my past life), I developed a liking for literature and began to read fluently. I searched the house for books and read whenever I had privacy – to this day, my favorite book is a moderate science-fiction novel by Robert Westall called '_The Devil on the Road'_.  
When it was nice out, we'd go out to the park, where I would attract a fair amount of stares. Sometimes we'd have a picnic, or we'd travel down to the ocean and go for a swim. Now that I knew that I could swim without putting myself in danger, I became quite adept at it, and I took great pleasure in drifting underwater towards an unsuspecting stranger, and gently nipping their calves or ankles (I'm telling you, you've never heard of so many people screaming "_SHARK!!!_" in all of your life). I would laugh at my mischief, but Riley would sometimes scold me after the beach had to be evacuated.

And we took pictures. Oh, did we ever take pictures! We had albums full of nothing but family pictures from the beach, the park, the backyard, inside of the house, and every other place you could think of. We became photo-junkies, and Riley would often go out of his way to pick up a new roll of film for his camera.  
Not only did we have photo albums, but we would look through them frequently, as well (admit it – when's the last time _you've_ looked at your family's photo albums?); not one of these albums sat around and collected dust.  
I think everybody in Riley's family has the ability to relive memories by simply seeing pictures of a time. It felt good to glance over photos of good times, and remember the great time that was shared…at least that's how it was for me…it helped me forget the bad times. Jumba and the Predator would never leave my memories completely…but by having a loving family and photo albums to look through, these two evil entities that I had battled and freed myself from became a smaller and smaller portion of space in my memory.  
My life was wonderful. It was better than I could have ever imagined at any time. I had a family, friends, and love. I had a roof over my head, good food to eat, and a bed to sleep in. I had people who I could trust, friends who cared about me, and a family that I was part of.  
Some people who were born into that environment take it for granted. I was created in a lab and had the hate of many. Now, I didn't ever take what I had for granted.

I loved what and who I had, and I never wanted to give it away.  
But...things were to change very, very soon.

* * *

One morning, I woke up with my leg feeling almost completely healed; I could move it around freely and painlessly after I had taken the brace off.  
In panic, I ran to the stairs and threw myself down them, not bothering to shield my body from the damage it surely as was sustaining. After I managed to sit up, along with a cut lip and a bruise on my arm, my knee felt like Hell – it might've even been broken again. Satisfied, I hobbled back up the stairs and strapped the brace back around my knee – I had bought myself some more time.  
A week later, my leg seemed fine yet again. I ran into the empty kitchen, took a wooden baking mallet from the drawer below the refrigerator, and beat my knee until I was sure it was broken again. Through the searing, throbbing pain, I felt relieved.  
I had been dreading my leg healing ever since I had returned home from Dr. Hartrum. I didn't want my leg to be healed ever again. I would've preferred a crippled leg to a strong, healthy leg that was persistently rearing its unwanted head.  
You're probably wondering why on Earth this was my will - why in the Hell I was willingly beating on my body, specifically, my injured knee.  
Well, after I had committed my self-injuries, and while I sat around with a large icepack wrapped around my aching knee, I asked myself the same question;  
"_Why the Hell are you doing this, you stupid fool?_" 

When I asked myself this, my mind returned to the showdown with the Predator, and I remembered what he had said: he had told me that he had found the course I had taken with the latest technology…but he had found me on Earth by luck.  
The next time, I was sure, wouldn't be luck.  
Surely by now, Jumba or somebody else knew where I was. They must know I was on Earth; the Predator must've relayed some information before he was blown up. After all, I was the bounty. He hadn't openly admitted to be working for Jumba, but who else would he be working for? Jumba wanted me back, for whatever reasons, and he had sent the Predator to come and retrieve me. Even though I had destroyed the first bounty hunter, I'd be foolish to think that he had been the last.  
You should understand fully that I was not worried about my own safety: after defeating the Pred, I felt very confident in my fighting ability. I wouldn't make the mistakes I made the last time, and I'd have the advantage for sure.  
But I was…I was worried about my family.  
Suppose the next bounty hunter would come after them. Suppose he would go further than the Predator had done, and put my family at greater risk. Suppose something happened to my family…it would all be my fault.  
Even if I also defeated that bounty hunter, and the next, and the next, and the next, I would be nothing without my family, and they would always be at risk. Even if I managed to travel all the way back to Turo and destroy Jumba, the one was bringing all this down on me, I would be nothing without my family, and I never ever wanted them to be at risk.  
I was scared that I would lose them - that I would lose them to the darkness like in Rebecca's dream about Lara: in a darkness that even I was rendered blind in, and I'd never find them again.  
I didn't want that. I didn't want them hurt, or taken away. I didn't want to think about it, but the nagging turned into downright burning. To this day, I wonder if I was exaggerating myself…but, then again, how much can you exaggerate when there's potential risk threatening your family?  
I couldn't have anything bad happening to any of them…not to Lara, not to Rebecca, and not to Riley. Not ever to my family.

If I wasn't with them, they wouldn't be hurt. If I was somewhere else when the next bounty hunter came, he'd come my way, and not theirs. They'd be safe, while I took care of matters.  
I couldn't be sure to guarantee them safety if I stayed in Mana…I'd have to go somewhere else, somewhere where nobody innocent could get hurt, especially my family.  
I would have to go away, and leave my family.  
…But that's what I was afraid of, and that's I made myself incapable of leaving the house alone, by hurting my knee over and over again. I was afraid of leaving them, as much as I was afraid of them getting hurt…but I had spoken my verdict.  
Now, the only problem was following it through.

* * *

Late one night, while everyone was sleeping, I sat downstairs in the kitchen, and felt the last twitches and pains leave my leg. Once again, it was as good as new. I sighed sadly to myself, and looked up from my can over soda. Tonight, I was not going to fall down any stairs, or beat myself with heavy objects, or anything else. I had already dragged out my stay for almost a month on self-inflicted injuries…I had bought myself nearly a month in Heaven by giving myself Hell.  
But tonight...the Hell that mixed with Heaven would end, and the real Hell, uncut, would begin.  
Slowly, I began to slump out of the kitchen and into the hall, dragging my broken leg brace behind me I had to fight myself terribly not to break the brace itself to enforce my oncoming decision. As I moved upstairs sluggishly, I prayed for some monster to come out and bludgeon my leg yet again, blessing me with more time to stay…but, as you can probably guess, no monster appeared, and before I knew it, I was at the top of the stairs and already walking through the hall.  
The light in Riley's room was still on. I stepped inside, found him sitting on his bed, leaning over a magazine. He turned his head when I opened the door. 

"Auron?", he said in surprise, closng his magazine.  
"You're still up?"

"Yeah...", I answered quietly, and stood plainly in the doorway.

He looked at my bare, good knee and smiled in surprise, and exclaimed;  
"Your leg's healed! That's great!..."

Riley's face changed into a look of confused worry - he knew when something was up with me.

"Auron…what's wrong?", he asked me quietly.

I sighed and came over to the side of his bed, and he lifted me up into his lap, pushing the magazine out of the way with his foot.I now sat in front of him, with my head downed in detectable misery.

"What's wrong, Auron?", he repeated, trying to meet his eyes with mine.

I turned my head away and opened my mouth twice before any sound came out.

"I...I...", I began quietly, thinking of a way to explain this to Riley, but nothing came to me.

I felt his hand close around mine…I wished he wouldn't.  
Finally, I looked up, and into his eyes, and gently pulled my hand out of his.

"Riley...", I began again.  
"I…tomorrow…I have to…"

"What?...you have to what?", he asked.

I breathed deeply, and tried hard to keep my eyes focused on his as I spoke.

"Tomorrow...", I said, with a noticeable shake in my voice.  
"Tomorrow...I'm going to leave."

Riley looked at me in silence. I couldn't take that look he gave me, so I put my head down again, and thought;  
"_Shit, this isn't gonna go through well_…"

"...What?", he managed after a short while, and I wished that I had more time to think before I felt obligated to reply.

"You probably won't understand", I continued silently.  
"But...I have to go. I have to…its necessary."

Riley looked even more confused than before, in a way that he was trying to decide whether or not this was a joke.

"…No, you don't", he said to me after a moment.  
"You don't have to leave, Auron…why would you say such a thing?"

"I do", I said, trying to sound even the least bit determined, but a big tear in my throat choked me.  
"I have to leave."

Riley took my hand again and squeezed it harder than before.

"No, you don't", he insisted, almost firmly.

I pulled my hand away again and turned away, crawling out of his lap.  
Part of me was angry - angry at Riley for not taking it like he should've; why couldn't he just roll with the damn fact?  
…But the other side was freezing me with sadness.  
After a moment, I felt Riley come closer to me, very gently. He was approaching me cautiously, as if he had sense my slight spurt of anger.

"Auron...", he pleaded.  
"I don't understand...please tell me what's going on."

I turned back towards his way, and this time, I took his hand in mind. I held it, and squeezed it as tenderly and as reassuringly as I could.

"…I'm afraid", I admitted soflty.  
"I'm afraid…that something's gonna happen."

"What do you mean?", Riley asked, before continuing;  
"Nothing's going to happen! We're safe now!"

I shook my head woefully, and tried hard to come up with something to say that would clear the air immediately – something that Riley could understand and accept for the best.

"Riley…I…"

I sighed again, realizing that there was no way to give this to him harmlessly…not to somebody who loved me this much.  
I finally looked up, and I was determined to keep my eyes on his. I was so close to crying, but I blatantly ordered myself not to. I spoke, and it was with noticeable renewed determination.

"Do you…do you remember the Predator, Riley?", I asked him.

"Yeah...", Riley answered, nodding his head and wondering where I was going with this.

"He was going to kill me", I continued.  
"Before the ship exploded, he was going to kill me - he was going to tear me apart, burn me, and destroy me. I knew it. He hated me so damn much that he didn't even care about the bounty anymore – he just wanted to crush the life out of me."

I sat in silence for a moment before continuing to Riley, who now looked quite scared about what I was saying.

"But…I don't want that to happen to you. I can't afford to let that happen to any member of my family…do you understand?"

Of course he couldn't understand – he just sat there and looked anxious and worried.  
Before he could ask, however, I went on;  
"When the Predator took Lara, he put her in a hibernation cell, and she wasn't hurt at all. Nobody was hurt, and I'm more than grateful for that…but I realized that…that it might not be that way next time."

This time, Riley beat me to the word.

"What do you mean?", he interrupted, before repeating;  
"What do you mean with 'the next time'?"

Tears began to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away harshly – _I'm not gonna cry, goddammit!_

"I don't think that he was the last", I laid out simply, and Riley looked on in question.

"You mean...you think there's another one coming?", he asked, and I nodded in assent.

"I think so…more will come; I'm sure of it. If there's money being given for my retrieval, I'd think that there's a fine few number of people out there who'd be willing to come to Earth."

Riley blinked, then puffed himself up. He was trying to act brave, and his impression of courage was enough to lift me for a moment.

"Well...we'll beat him too!", he said.  
"We'll do better than we did the last time...I mean, we have experience now, right? We'll know how to handle the situation better this time, and it'll be easy! We can do it, you and me!"

He tried to laugh, and I tried not to cry.

"We're a team, Auron!", he continued.  
"We can beat anybody together, because we're a team, and we'd never lose!"

"I don't want anybody to get hurt", I whispered softly, as my head began to turn into an anvil.

"Nobody's going to get hurt!", Riley insisted, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"We'll get him before he even sees us! I don't care if it's more than one! I don't care if it's a hundred! We can do it together, Auron! I know we can!"

A tear broke past my eyelids and fell onto the bed sheet.

"Riley...please-", was all I managed before he interrupted me.

"We've still got the weapons!", he exclaimed.  
"We know how to fight, and I know that we can beat anybody who comes at us! You've got the physical prowess, and I'll be right next to you – like the tag team champions of the world, remember? It would work!"

As he went on and on, the stone on my heart grew heavier and rockier, and the weight of my head grew as if it were an expanding water balloon. It hurt more every second, with every sound Riley made, and after a while, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Riley-"

"We can protect Lara and Rebecca, Auron! We're strong enough!"

"Riley-"

"We even know where more weapons are kept! If we wanted to-"

"_Riley!__ Listen to me!-…_"

His name had come out of my mouth in what was more than a sob than a shout. The tears were now evident in my face, and they were beginning to appear in Riley's eyes as well.  
At once, I think that he knew all along about what was coming. He had seen it coming too – he had foreseen the threat that I had been grueling over, but, like me, was trying to play it off for however long he could, or simply wanted to keep on believing that it wouldn't happen. I wanted to believe the same…but my conscious and fear of my family drove me to realization of what had to be done. Riley had been driven to realization by now, too…but in his case, it was me shouting at him, while silently conveying what I would inevitably have to do…and it hurt him as much as it was hurting me.

"I have to", I told him quietly, and I began shaking as a sudden rush of cold came over me.  
"I have to go..."

"B-but Auron!", Riley said in a tone of desperation.  
"I mean, uh, well, what if we, I..._you don't have to go away!_"

I shook my head tearfully, and hugged myself tight, as I tried to fight away the cold…but this was impossible, as I knew where it was coming from.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."

At this, Riley grabbed my arm roughly. In ordinary circumstances, I would've been surprised, or even have instinctively grabbed his hand and pushed it off…but now, I remained still and unmoving. If Riley wanted to grab me, hit me, kick me, or otherwise beat me up, I would not retaliate…for I would also know where his punches would be coming from.

"No!", he said loudly, defiantly.  
"I'm not going to let you!"

I tried to gently pull my hand back, but he held on tightly.

"You're not going!", he said again.  
"I'm not going to let you go! I'm not going to let you go, dammit!"

He bent his head and gripped my arm with his other hand as well, as if mustering up the strength needed to restrain me...but nothing happened. His grip stayed tight, and his head stayed down. The rising and falling of his back showed silent yet heavy breathing…and ever so slowly, his grip began to weaken, as if all of his strength was being sapped away from him.  
He was shaking like me, now.  
Carefully, I reached out and tenderly raised his head up with one hand, and found him crying even more than I was. His face was wet, and now that he had been exposed, sobbed openly as he grabbed my hand desperately and pleadingly.

"_Please...please don't_", he choked, barely audible.  
"Don't go...don't leave me, Auron_…I love you! _Rebecca and Lara love you, too!_ I _love you most of all!_ Don't-!...please don't…leave me_…"

Now, my tears came anew as well, as wet and as lengthy as Riley's. I put my arms around him and hugged him tight, while I felt his tears fall onto my body. My own tears were wetting his t-shirt, and each tear hurt like a thousand stabs in my heart. I held him tight, and he held me back, eventually, all while whispering in a tone of sad desperation;  
"_Please no…I love you so much…don't…go_…"

* * *

I was in a situation where I would be taking a path that I didn't want. Then again, the other path wasn't desirable either. On one hand, there was my family, who loved me as one of their own, whom I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with…and on the other hand, there lay a path that would lead me away from them for an untold amount of time. On such a simple scale, it'd be easy to choose…but I had to consider what was the case – I couldn't put my family at risk and in danger by staying in their presence. But leaving them…seemed more than my heart was capable of enduring. I considered death a kinder fate, than to be alive, but to not be able to see the ones whom I loved so dearly, whom I had fought so desperately to be a part of.  
There's a phrase that goes, '_there's no easy way out_'...and I think that I could have used it then, in my situation. I don't believe that I have to explain it...I guess its pretty self-explanatory, huh?  
Quite simply, there was no easy way out for me - there never was, never had been, and there probably never will be. My life, recorded in these pages and paragraphs through my own inspiration, was tainted by that single knowing in my mind that I would never truly find peace. I was born to be a fighter, and in a way, Jumba had been successful in inflicting a curse on me – there was no repree for fighters. There was no easy way out, and it was guaranteed that there never ever would be. Fate turns a cruel eye on me, for whatever reason, and I'm left at a major crossroads.  
Of all the crossroads in my life, this one had the sharpest turn. It was so sharp that it cut me wide open, and left me bleeding while I continued on my trail. At that point, I could only hope that my wound would heal...although I was sure that this turn would leave a scar, and it would be greater than any other scar that I already possessed. _

* * *

A/N: alrighty – refined and partially-retyped, I average to close to fourteen-and-a-half pages on Word. Still a pretty cool number, when you consider the major revision I undertook. Two more entries to go…then I am done with this revision and can finally rest (not that I don't like revising – quite the contrary!) _

_A/N: make that four-and-a-half pages, when modified to 'Web'-style_…


	30. I Am Beyond Perfection

Before Perfection  
by The Great Red Dragon

Chapter 30

* * *

A roll of money, a few sandwiches wrapped in plastic, one of Riley's CD players, a pair of dark sunglasses, and a map of the Hawaiian islands: that's what went into my little red backpack that Riley had bought me. It was generous of him, although I had at first outright refused the money, arguing that there'd be little use of it for me…I couldn't, after all, just walk into a store and buy something, could I?  
Riley persisted, however, and with a sad smile, I securely zipped the cash inside a well-placed pouch of the backpack.  
I took some more items, but nothing worth of mention. Riley told me that Rebecca had suggested that I take a flashlight with, but I pointed that there was no need – I had my night-vision, after all.  
Inside of my chest, there was a rock that seemed to be growing tentacles. I bit away all the pain that I could, and tried to busy myself with the packing, but it hurt so much that I wanted to fall over and cry the pain away. Instead, I continued to roughly stuff things into my pack, trying to block all emotion from my mind...but I should've known by now that I wouldn't be able to do that – _your emotions always get the better of you, 541_.  
A tear fell from my eye as I sat in Riley's room and bundled everything securely into the backpack. I sniffed the rest away violently and zipped up the remaining compartments. Now that the task of packing was completely finished, I felt strangely empty.  
I told myself to act mature. After all, this wasn't goodbye forever - I would keep in touch with my family, and I would be coming back, eventually...but it felt so goddamn unfair.  
I thought fate had cursed me. Whenever I had achieved something good, or something that mattered to me, it was quickly replaced by something that threatened to destroy me…why was that?  
I sat back and put my head into my hands, rocking back and forth, as if wanting to shake away this dreadful feeling. 

"_You could just stay here_", my mind said.  
"_You could stay...it would be easier, and everybody would be happy_."

"No...", I moaned aloud.  
"I have to keep them safe."

"_Just stay here_", the voice continued.  
"_It's what you want, isn't it?_"

"No!", I sobbed loudly and punched the backpack in frustration.

I grabbed some of my fur on my forehead and shook myself violently, as if trying to break out of an unwanted nightmare. The voice kept coming, and I couldn't shut it out. I tried to fight it, but it hurt almost as much as my heart did. I couldn't shut it out…_dammit__, leave me alone!_

"Auron?"

At once, I sat still…and quietly looked around.  
Riley stood in the doorway, looking in at me. He held a metal thermos canteen in his hand, and looked very concerned at my freakish displays; I felt like an idiot.

"Auron?", he repeated, stepping into the room.  
"Are you alright?"

It was a question that left me at a decision whether to punch him out or hug him; _of course I wasn't fucking alright! _  
But I was too pathetic to answer…was so pathetic that I couldn't even decide between the two. My mind and heart were torturing me beyond speech...so I just sat there and cried like a lost child, my face in my hands. Large, pearly tears poured forth from my eyes and fell onto the carpet. My ongoing sobs forced my lids shut, and I felt myself going red with embarrassment, so I just sat there and cried, not knowing anything else to do.  
I felt Riley come over and put his arms around me securely. He held me close while I cried and whispered into my ear;  
"_Its okay...its okay_..."

For the first time in my life, Riley's affection could not quell my sadness - it was just too much and too deep. So I stood there in his arms, and both of us waited for my waterfall to stop, without anything else to do about it.  
It took a while for my supply of tears to run short. Even then, I felt the need to cry, but I couldn't anymore, so I just simply stood in Riley's embrace, and sniffed like I had the worst sinus congestion (reminds me of a song by the Scorpions – _I Tried to Cry, but the Tears Wouldn't Come_).  
I tenderly leaned my head against Riley's shoulder, and uttered these small, insignificant post-crying sobs, as if trying to apologize for my sorry behavior.  
Riley let me go, but his hands still rested on my shoulders. He looked at me with understanding eyes, but I lowered my head and tried to look away.

"Feel any better?", he asked me softly.

I sniffed again and shook my head honestly.  
Riley sighed and gave me a small, honest smile.

"This is hurting me as much as it's hurting you", he said, and squeezed my shoulders affectionately.

I nodded, and continued to stare at the floor; I didn't really understand, but I also didn't want to say so.

"But I understand why you're doing this…", Riley continued, trailing off a bit before going on;  
"…and I think it's very brave and noble."

I looked up in surprise.

"Really?", I asked him quietly.

He nodded, and his smile widened slightly.

"Yes, I do", he said.  
"You're doing this for us, and I admire your courage. Y'know, not very many people would do something like this in the goodwill of others; honestly."

"I know", I whispered gloomily, sinking a bit more and hanging my head; why did I have to break the mold?  
"I know..."

Riley looked down thoughtfully, and then looked back up at me with. His face was serious, but not in the sense that something bad was about to happen.

"It's your decision", he said, and he did so in a way that didn't further pressure me.  
"And I'm sorry about how I acted last night. It was stupid and inconsiderate of me...but now, I'll support you whichever way you choose."

Again, the tempting, painful voices filled my head, and I tried to block them out.

"I...I want to do what's right", I said desperately.  
"But I don't know what's right...I don't know what to do!"

Riley took my hand in his and held it tight.

"What I suggest", he said.  
"Is that you try to block what's up here...(_he indicated at my head)_…and listen to what's going on in here."

He placed my hand over my chest and over my heart, and then rested his hand over mine.  
I nodded and my eyes fell shut. With some effort, managed to shut out the poisoned voices and I concentrated, and listened for something that could guide me rightfully.  
But there was nothing. No magical voice telling me the right answers, and no guiding light to show me the right path.  
At first, I was confused…if I couldn't hear or see the answer, how was I to find it?  
I opened my eyes in frustration, ready to tell Riley that I still didn't know...but when I opened my eyes and looked upon him, I found that the answer that I had been searching for…it had been in front of me all the time.

Riley.

The person I cared for the most in the entire universe was right before me, holding my hand tightly. He loved me as much as I loved him. He had shown me the light when all darkness fell, and had shown me right from wrong. He was all I cared about in the entire universe. He was my savior, the one who had found me and given me all I had...it was all about him. How stupid was I not to have realized it before? It was clear to me, now – I didn't matter. My existence wasn't relevant when Riley's was considered; only he mattered.  
Realizing this brought forth an entirely different set of emotions within myself. I still felt very cold, but no longer confused or unsure. It was as if this realization on its own has chased away or blocked the dreaded feelings of temptation. Now, my head was clear, and I could think straight…and the answer came to me very quickly.  
I looked Riley in the eyes, and told him quietly, yet determinedly;  
"...I...I want to keep you safe…"

Inside my mind, a second voice spoke, and it wasn't tempting or alluring in anyway…it was an honest voice, and simply spoke to reforce my decision;  
"_So do it..._"

I nodded in reply to the urging; I finally understood myself.

"I'm going."

At once, tears rushed up behind my eyes, but I held them back resolutely. I swallowed heavily, and nodded once more.

"I'm going."

Riley's face showed a smile yet again, and he nodded as well. He squeezed my hand, and I knew that he'd be true to his word in support of me.

"Okay", he said.

"Okay", I repeated.

Out in the hallway, I could hear Rebecca crying, and Lara doing her best to comfort her. Doctor Hartrum had been informed that I was leaving, and was going to be here to see me off.  
I smiled a grim smile to myself, for I knew then...that it was time.

* * *

We drove out to a desolate little cove, some distance away from the city, where we could have a decent farewell that was free of prying eyes. I was pointed east, to move across the island before deciding where to go next.  
I remember the scene vividly - Doc Hartrum was standing there, looking very nervous, as if he had done something to bring upon my departure. Next to him was Lara, with an unsure look upon her face; I don't think she understood the situation at all (which was good; she didn't need to remember the Predator). Clinging to her leg was Rebecca, who was looking at me through teary eyes. Her soft, scared gaze was enough to break my heart in two…and I actually found myself avoiding her gaze.  
Finally there was Riley, who stood with his hands behind his back. I had seen him take something out of the trunk just a while earlier, and I figured whatever he took out was what he was holding…but I didn't have a clue what it could be.  
I stood facing the line, with the small, red backpack over my shoulder. I'll admit that my eyes weren't one hundred percent dry, but I was managing to keep from crying. 

"So...", I began slowly and unsurely.  
"I guess this is goodbye."

I heard Rebecca sob softly, and she buried her face in Lara's leg.  
I turned to Dr. Hartrum, and showed him a smile.

"Thanks for everything", I said to him respectfully.

"Me?", he asked in surprise, perking up.  
"Why, what do you mean?"

"Thank you for fixing me up...again and again", I explained with a smile.

"Oh, that!", the doctor said, waving his hand.  
"It was nothing!...a friend of Riley's is a friend of mine."

I chuckled good-naturedly and held out my hand;  
"I'm glad for that. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you."

He returned the gesture, and for the first time, I think I was looked upon as an equal by the doctor, and not just a pet. Believe it or not, I really do appreciate that.  
I moved on to Lara, who looked down at me.

"Sorry about the heat between us", she said, looking down, and speaking in somewhat of a mumble.  
"If I knew it was today..."

I grinned at her; I knew she was showing more emotion than she was feeling, and that was what I had expected. Heck, Lara could've easily stayed home, and it wouldn't have bothered me…but now that she was here, what the Hell – why not show some emotion.

"That's okay", I said, and added on slyly;  
"I never liked you anyway."

She looked surprised for a moment, then slowly smiled back, and looked me in the eyes;  
"Same here."

We hit a low-five, and I was glad that I wouldn't ever have to try to get Lara to like me.  
I moved my head for a peek at Rebecca, who was still hiding behind her lower sister.

"Hello?", I asked.  
"Am I going to be allowed to say goodbye?"

Lara gave her a small nudge, and she came forward slowly.  
We had a role-reversal from before: I tried to catch her eye, but she kept her head down.

"You okay?", I asked softly.

She raised her head ever so slightly, and spoke to me in a quiet voice, with tears in her eyes;  
"I don't want you to go…"

My face dropped as she said this, and my heart kicked me in my sternum.

"I know, Rebecca", I said to her sympathetically, my sadness noticeable as well.  
"But I won't be gone for long...besides, I'll write as often as I can and I'll call whenever I get the chance."

Rebecca sniffed discreetly, and I could understand her.  
I'll admit, it sounded like a crappy deal, even to me.

"I still don't want you to go..."

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder gently;  
"Oh, Rebecca..."

With a free hand, I reached behind myself and into the backpack. I pulled out a small, beaded bracelet and held it out to her in my open palm.  
I asked her;  
"Would you at least accept a goodbye present?"

Rebecca looked down, and saw the bracelet in my hand. She took it into her hands, and looked over the many different-colored beads.

"I made it while my leg still hurt", I explained to her.  
"I was going to make it for myself, but I thought that you'd like it more."

I indicated small letters printed upon the beads. Together, they read '_Rebecca & Auron - friends forever_'.  
She looked up at me, and I showed her a loving smile…which she returned, with tears still in her eyes.

"Can I have a hug before I go?", I asked her, holding out and extending all four arms.

She came forward, and I enveloped her small body with my arms. I felt her hugging me back, and it felt pretty good. She sniffled in my ear, but I cooed to her. I felt her strength, and somehow I knew that she was going to be alright…anybody who can endure an all-nighter of Alice Cooper's _Trash_ tour is a force to be reckoned with, and Rebecca had even outlasted Riley.

"_I love you, Auron_", she whispered into my ear.

"_I love you too_", I whispered back, and nuzzled her tenderly.  
"_I promise that I'll be back soon_."

I gave her a final squeeze and released her, stroking her hair once before physically parting with her, and when she stepped back towards her sister, she seemed in much better condition now (I was kinda impressed to see that our affectionate display had seemingly touched Laura, as she was wiping a few tears out of her eyes). I winked at her before moving on to Riley, who spoke before I had a chance to.

"…It hurts me to see you go", he said openly, and it sounded a bit like he had been pondering his words for some time beforehand.  
"But I would feel a whole lot better if I knew you were totally tearing it up while you were away."

Again, before I could react, he beat me to the action. His hands came forth from behind his back, and I saw what he had been holding - it was his electric guitar...but he had done something with it.  
The body and paddle of it had been dramatically shortened, as welll as the strings. The head seemed untouched, but on the whole, the guitar now resembled a ukulele, but it was now my size.  
I was in awe, and couldn't resist to the urge to reach out and touch it. It felt smooth, and the red, wooden-cast body shone brightly in the sun's reflection. My God, how many hours of carpentry and re-mechanizing did it take to modify a full-length guitar to my size? I don't know if Riley did it by himself or if he hired someone to do it; I forgot to ask him…but it had lost none of it's beauty, and possibly even gained some with it's sleek new finish.  
I looked up at Riley, ready to refuse...I mean, this was one of his most prized possessions, and he was giving it to me. I had thought he had been foolish a few times before now, but to what extent must one be foolish enough to rearrange a class-A electric guitar and give it to me?  
I didn't have time to ask him – Riley smiled and dropped the guitar into my hands before I could refuse him.

"Please take it", he said.  
"Take it and practice. Then, when you get back, we can make our own rock band."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say...in my mind, I was still calling him a fool for doing this for me…but in the end, my gratitude wore on, and I just smiled.

"What'll we call ourselves?", I asked in sudden breathlessness, cradling the guitar in my arms.

"...Dunno", Riley answered.  
"You think of something."

I grinned happily;  
"How about 'Blue Sabbath'?"

Riley laughed.

"Great. We'll be all over the charts before you know it."

I set the guitar down, and didn't even have to ask for the next thing. Riley lifted me gently into his arms, and we hugged. Under my hands, I could feel his strong body through his t-shirt. His hair smelled good, and his heart was at ease. I felt him loving my body, soul, and spirit, and I felt blessed to have him. I loved him as much as he did me…and somehow, his love was enough to fight away the oncoming feelings of dread that came with the thought of leaving him.  
I put my head near his neck and whispered into his ear;  
"I love you, Riley."

I felt him squeeze me just a bit tighter, and he answered me in a whisper of his own;  
"I love you too, Auron."

When we finally broke away, I felt refreshed. I felt strong again, ready to take on the world.  
I jumped to the ground and shouldered my pack.  
When I looked back up, I looked upon my family, and I knew that I was the luckiest guy on this world…for I had a family, and that was all that mattered. I would keep them safe, no matter what, and no ill feeling or bounty hunter from space could ever keep me from doing so.

"I love you all", I said, with tears in my eyes as I surveyed them lovingly.  
"I promise that I'll be back, soon enough...and I'll think of you everyday."

Dr. Hartrum nodded with a smile, and Lara grinned. Rebecca wiped a friendly tear away, and Riley beamed.

"We'll be thinking of you, too", he said.

"Yeah", Lara said.  
"For sure."

"Every day!", Rebecca piped.

"You'll be our inspiration!", Dr. Hartrum saluted.

I smiled at them all.  
The enormous amount of protectiveness, pride, and love that I had for all of them seemed to pour from my face like honey (I blew my nose quickly).  
Before I broke down and started crying, however, I picked up the new, improved guitar, and plucked a few strings carefully.

"I love you", I said to them.  
"This song is for everyone who gave something to me...everybody that put me where I am now, for I wouldn't have had any moment of my life any other way."

I began to back off along the path Riley had shown to me, that would lead me to a place where I could make my own way. I ran my fingers along the strings along the strings of the guitar, as if opening a concert. I saw all their faces, and I felt ready and capable to do anything – even to change the Heavens and move the world. I would be there when they needed me; that was my promise.  
The song that came forth was from my heart, as much as it did from the spirit of the legendary Scorpions that clung to the lyrics. I had always liked the song 'Wind of Change' the most; the music video, after Riley explained to me the concept of the Berlin Wall, had brought tears to my eyes…and now, it did again. To see the smiling, beaming faces of my wonderful family fueled my soul, made my legs walk, my fingers play, and my voice sing. The song that came forth was as much mine as was possible…but it was dedicated to my family, to my memories, and to what lay ahead of me.

_

* * *

I follow the Moskva  
Down to GorkyPark  
Listening to the wind of chaaange... _

_An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of chaaange..._

_The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like broootherrrs...  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of chaaange..._

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away...  
In the wind of change..._

_Walking down the street  
And distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever...  
I follow the Moskva  
Down to GorkyPark  
Listening to the wind of chaaange... _

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams...  
With you and me..._

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away...  
In the wind of change..._

_The wind of change blows straight into the face of time  
Like a storm wind that will ring the freedom bell  
For peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to saaay..._

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams...  
With you and me…Take me, to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away...  
In the wind of change...  
__

* * *

_

When I had finished, I could barely see the Riley and the rest of my family in the distance. I cast my eyes out, and gripped the last view I would get of it for some time. I held onto this far, distant scene, and copied it into my mind as if it were a postcard or photograph.  
I turned to face my path, which was sandy. To my right, I could see the ocean.  
I clenched my teeth and pushed ahead - once again on my own, but this time with somebody strong in my corner.  
I reached into the backpack, and pulled out a photo album I had taken with me. Already I felt homesick, and I began flipping through the pages. Again and again I saw Riley, Rebecca, Lara, and even Dr. Hartrum. I saw my family, and I smiled.  
I knew that my path was now in motion, but I also knew that my home was and would always be back there. I would return, and I'd be greeted with love; the love I had craved even before I knew of it's meaning, ever since I fell out of the breeding tube in Jumba's lab.  
I now had a family...perhaps I had it all along, and only discovered it until recently.  
I love my family, and I'm proud to be considered a member of them. No matter where I go, no matter how far I travel from them, I'll always be able to turn around and go back home, where they would always be waiting for me. 

I love them, and I love them forever.

Thank you for listening to my story.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N: Alright - the final chapter is re-worked and re-editted! One more piece to go, and I'm done!  
I do hope that I did well on the revising of this chapter - more than once I felt that I have detailed it abit too much (in areas that don't need detailing)...oh well; I think I did good, overall. My greatest concern is that I have ruined whatever past mysthsism there was in the previous version of the chapter. My previous attempts of making it dramatic seemed well-received, so I hope very much that I haven't mutilatated it...for any returning readers who might read this, please give me your opinion.  
_  
(Disclaimer: _I don not own the song 'Wind of Change'; it belongs to the Scorpions_ ) 


End file.
